A Rebelião no Santuário
by Beautymoon
Summary: Depois de tantas batalhas vencidas os pobres cavaleiros de bronze são explorados pela Saori e os dourados,eles vão se vingar e causar muita confusão! CAP. 12! BRIGA DE MARIDO E MULHER...
1. O início da Revolta

Será q precisa dizer q Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada...

Quando a fala estiver entre " " é porque o personagem está pensando

Boa leitura!

Depois de tantas guerras,tanto sangue de cavaleiro derramado, o mundo esta em paz!Atena ficou de vez no santuário mais mandona e bruxa do que nunca,os meninos de bronze também foram se alojar lá,já que Seiya não podia mais ficar de vagabundagem no orfanato,Shiryu não ia mais pra Rozan já que seu mestre ancião agora e jovem e esta tomando conta da casa de Libra,só ia mesmo na China pra visitar a Shunrei,o Shun é outro pérrapado que vivia na fundação às custas de Saori então foi pro santuário também,Hyoga sempre ia a ver sua mamãe na Sibéria mas como os moradores já estavam de saco cheio dele e queriam linchá-lo por lá resolveu morar no santuário para manter sua segurança,quanto a Ikki,está morando na sua Ikkicaverna onde ninguém sabe onde fica.

Infelizmente pros nossos guerreiros os dias no santuário estavam ficando cada vez mais monótonos,para os santos de ouro nem tanto porque sempre saiam pra farrear ate Shaka,Mú e Kamus saíam.A vida era essa dos meninos de bronze:treino,treino e treino e ainda tinham que agüentar a voz da Saori que vez por outra dava uma surtada como por exemplo a sua última,ela inventou de por caixas de som em cada alojamento e em cada casa,tipo quartel da Saori! u.u

Em um dia qualquer os bronzeados estavam treinando na arena ,mas precisamente levando uma baita surra dos dourados...Depois se dirigiram para os seus alojamentos,no caminho...

Hyoga:Isso não é vida não agüento mais apanhar,digo treinar!

Shun:Eu também não. IKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁ´!!!!!!

Shiryu:Ta chorando por que?Não foi você que já se cegou só essa semana 3 VEZES!E eu já perdi as contas de quantas camisas já rasguei pra poder elevar o meu cosmo!E tudo pra que? Pra perder um terço do meu sangue!

Seiya:Meu Zeus é verdade!O dragão está certo!

Shiryu: Claro que estou (abrindo um sorrisão)

Seiya:Daqui quem mais se ferra é ele!HÁHAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHIH

Todos riram muito Seiya era burro mas sabia fazer piada só o dragão que não estava quase se mijando nas calças de tanto rir pois estava ocupado elevando seu cosmo e rasgando a camisa,pra delírio das amazonas que assistiam as sessões de espancamento,digo lutas.

Shun:Ah pára com isso Seiya!

Hyoga:HAHAHAHAIHIHIHIHIH (ocupado demais rindo)

Shun:Pô!Coitado do Shiryu.

Shiryu:Nossa Shun brigado.

Shun:Respeite os cegos.

Todos:HAHAHAHAHHAHAH( não preciso dizer que o dragão já tava bem nervosinho né?)

Shiryu:Até tu Shun!

Shun:Foi mal...hehe(sorrisinho amarelo)

Hyoga:Ta gente sejamos mais objetivos,o fato e que eu não aguento mais esses metidos de ouro!

Seiya:E a chata da Saori!

Todos:Hã???

Seiya:É que agora que ela tem o Julian, me largou.

Shiryu:Aháááááá´!!!!!

Todos: gota

Shiryu:Não sou só EU que me ferro aqui!

Shun:Devemos nos rebelar!

Todos:É!!

Hyoga:É nada!Os dourados e a Saori vão fritar a gente se fizermos alguma coisa!

Shun:(Sorrindo maldoso) E quem disse que eles vão saber que fomos Nós?

Shiryu:Caramba Shun você falando desse jeito ate me assusta!E desde quando você deixou de ser aquele Shun pacifico?

Shun:O Shun pacifico MORREU!Ficou pra trás desde quando perdi minha virgindade com a June!!! Ooops! # Falei demais!#

Nesse momento surge Ikki do nada como sempre

Ikki:Shun!!!QUANTA EMOÇÃO!!!( e abraça o irmão fortíssimo,apertando seus ossos e o sufocando fazendo ele ficar verde,azul,roxo de todas as cores)

Shun:Ir...cof...cof...mão!

Seiya:Oh Ikki só não vai matar o seu irmão ta?

Ikki se enfurece e acende seu cosmo e a cara de Seiya fica toda chamuscada.

Ikki:Não me diz o que eu tenho que fazer ou deixar de fazer Pégasus!Não sabe o peso que acaba de me ser tirado saber que o meu irmão não é gay!

E começa a correr as doze casas gritando que nem um louco:

O SHUN NÃO E GAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

Shiryu:Acho que o Ikki não está com sua sanidade mental boa não.

Hyoga:Ele nunca esteve!

Shiryu:Ham...

Seiya:Mas vamos ao que interessa ta pensando em fazer o que Shun?

Shun:Ora simples vamos descobrir os podres de cada um deles porque nos sabemos que eles tem.E depois...divulgar pelo santuário que tal?

Hyoga:Ah tipo com fotos ou vídeos né...

Shun:Isso o pato ta entendendo.

Seiya:Haaaaaaaa...Não entendi!

Shiryu:SEIYA SEU BURRO!

Seiya:Melhor burro do que CEGO!(estira a língua)

Shiryu:(sorrindo maldoso) Ah é pois bem! Melhor cego do que... chifrudo!CHIFRUUUUUDOOOOO!!!!!

Seiya:Grrrr!!!!Passou dos limites! METEOROOO...

Shiryu:CÓLERA DO...

Hyoga:(ralhando) Ai Ai Ai! Vocês dois!(e puxa a orelha de cada um) Pégasus vai guardar os meteoros pra depois!Shiryu vai esconder esse dragão na calça!Ai parece criança! Agora peçam desculpas!

Seiya:Não vou pedir desculpa pro ceguinho ai não!

Shiryu:Nem eu pro chifrudo!

Hyoga:Ai to perdendo a paciência!PEÇAM AGORA!!!(puxando ainda mais as orelhas dos dois!)

Seiya e Shiryu:AIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!SOLTAAAAAAAA!!!DESCULPA!DESCULPA!

Depois do sermão aplicado pela mamãe pato

Shun:Nossa Hyoga(surpreso)onde aprendeu isso?

Hyoga:Psicologia infantil!Mamãe fazia assim comigo! u.u

Todos: gotinha

Seiya:Então vamos ver!Temos 13 cavaleiros de ouro + a Saori isso dá...péra aí 13...vai 1...não é isso 13 x 1 não também não é...13+4 com 7 divide...soma 15 e aí dá...

Shiryu:14!

Seiya:Pera aí Shiryu,to contando!

Hyoga:Não Seiya! O que o Shiryu disse e que no total são 14 pessoas ,não sabe somar 13 +1 não?

Seiya:É que só sei fazer com maçãs.

Shun:Ai meu ZEUS!Dá-me paciência!

Hyoga:Ta!Agora que o Seiya chegou a incrível conclusão de que 13+1 são 14 nós...

Shiryu:Não Hyoga fui eu que cheguei a essa conclusão!

Hyoga:AI!Que seja!São 14 nós 4...

Seiya:Dãããã!!!!

Hyoga:Humpf!Vamos dividir,quem fica responsável por quem.Eu fico pelo meu único,perfeito, incomparável Mestre Kamus!

Shun:Ham...Hyoga...Ele não é seu mestre!

Hyoga:Mestre do meu mestre é quase isso!

Shiryu:Hyoga o único aqui que tem o direito de dizer que foi treinado por um dourado sou eu!

Seiya:É mesmo isso é injusto!POR QUEEEEE?

Shiryu:Deve ser porque eu sou cavaleiro que mais se ferrou em TODA A HISTORIA DOS CAVALEIROS DE ATENAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!(muito nervoso)

Hyoga:Calma Shiryu!Já pensou em fazer analise esse teu trauma de mais ferrado ta te fazendo mal.

Shiryu:CALMA?NAO VOU FICAR CALMO!!!EU...EU...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shun:BUÁÁÁÁÁAÁ!!!! IKKKKKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Seiya:E agora Shun?Ate entendo que esteja comovido pelo Shiryu,mas porque chamou seu irmão?

Shun:É que todos os meus Buááás são seguidos de Ikkkiiiii,mas nem todos os Ikkkiiiii são seguidos de Buás!

Todos:gota

Nesse momento chega Ikki acompanhado de todos os cavaleiros de ouro,com confetes,serpentinas,tambores,apitos e aquelas cornetas de copa do mundo.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O SHUN NÃO E GAY OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ!!!!!

Depois que passou o carnaval...

Seiya:Tudo bem Hyoga vigia Kamus,Shiryu a Dohko e eu a Saori por motivos óbvios!

Shun:E eu o Afrodite!

Hyoga:Não seja burro Shun tanto tempo pra se livrar dessa reputação de gay e vai estragar tudo assim?

Shun:É verdade então o Shaka!

Shiryu:Mas ainda sim vão faltar 10 pessoas.

Hyoga:É bem pensado. E agora?

Seiya:É só cada 1 de nós vigiar mais que um pô!

Shun:ZEUS!Seiya pensou!

Seiya:(coçando a cabeça)" Que será que ele quis dizer com isso?"

Hyoga: Ta ótimo!3 para cada um e a Saori fica de bônus pro Seiya!

Shiryu:Porque ele tem bônus e eu não?

Seiya:Porque o bônus e a Saori o cabeça oca!

Shiryu:Aé! Me esqueci que o chifrudo é você!

Seiya:Fala essa palavra de novo que eu juro que vou te enfiar tanto meteoro que o seu dragão nascente vai virar dragão dormente por 200 anos!

Shiryu:Qual?Chifru...

E parou ao ver a cara de puto de Hyoga se lembrando de seu recente estresse com eles.

Hyoga:Bom!Entao o Shun se responsabiliza por Shaka,Mú,Saga e Kanon.

Shun:Mas não eram 3?

Hyoga:Ah mais esses dois(Saga e Kanon) valem por 1!

Seiya pega Aioria,Deba,Aioros e Saori,o Shiryu vigia o Dohko,MdM e o Shura,e eu fico com meu único,incrível,incomparável mestre Kamus ,o Milo e o Afrodite.

Shiryu:Ah você pegou os mais fáceis,e eu que vou ter que descobrir um podre do cara que selou os espectros de Hades por 243 anos,volta num corpo de 18 e foi meu venerado,supremo da sabedoria MESTRE ANCIAO!!!(sorrindo orgulhoso)

Shun:Corrigindo:Ex-mestre anciao!

Hyoga:Não reclama eu to com o único,incrível,incomparável mestre Kamus!

Shun:Corrigindo de novo:Não é o seu mestre!

Hyoga:Olha acho que é melhor eu desistir,não vou fazer nada de mal pro meu mestre não!

Shiryu:Nem eu pro mestre ancião!

Seiya e Shun:Então vocês estão caindo fora?

Hyoga e Shiryu:SIIIIM!

Nesse momento chega Milo e Shura

Milo:Recado para o pato

Shura:E para o dragão.

Hyoga e Shiryu:Falem!

Milo:Kamus quer que você termine sua pista de patinação no gelo na casa dele agora!

Hyoga:(estupefato)E ele não faz sozinho por que?

Milo:Hoje no treino eu arranhei o braço dele com minha unha da Escarlate e ele esta deitado na cama não quer se levantar e por isso mandou chamar o "faz tudo" dele.

Hyoga:Grrr!Mas eu sou um cavaleiro não uma maquina de gelo ambulante!

Milo:Ta dado o recado pirralho.

Shiryu:E o meu mestre o que quer? (sorrindo)

Shura:Ah sim!Dohko disse que a casa de Libra ta toda emporcalhada ate nas escadas e ordenou que você a lavasse!

Shiryu: gota

Milo:Tchau ESCRAVOS DE BRONZE só viemos passar o recado..hehe...

Shura:HÁHAHAHAH.Escravos de bronze,escorpião você me mata rir!hihihihihihih

E foram embora rindo muito dos pobres cavaleiros de bronze,principalmente de Shiryu e Hyoga que estavam furiosos tinham as caras da cor da unha do Milo.

Hyoga:Seiya!Shun!Mudei de idéia!

Shiryu:É verdade.Vamos voltar com o plano!

Seiya:Hehe...sabia que isso ia acontecer...

Shun:Então ao trabalho!

Continuuuuaaaaaaa...

E ai pessoal mais uma fic fresquinha pra vcs! Vai dar é muita confusão podem esperar!

Obs: Tomei o anime como base pra dizer q Kamus nao e o mestre do Hyoga.

E antes que perguntem é claro que os douradinhos vão aparecer ao longo da fic e mtas coisas serão reveladas...hAUHuahuAH (ops! Baxo um Saga/Ares aqui)

É isso...reviews please!!!

Bjoooesss para tds!


	2. Os preparativos

Legendas: " " pensamento

( ) sussurro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cap.2 ----- Os preparativos ------

Passou-se uma semana e os de bronze conversavam depois do almoço...

Shun:Eaí alguém conseguiu alguma coisa?

Seiya:Nada!Nem da Saori!

Hyoga:Nem eu e olha que eu achei que ia ser fácil descobrir uma merda do Milo ou do Afrodite.

Shiryu:E do Mascara da Morte então?Tudo o que ele faz já estamos carecas de saber! Quer dizer eu não por que tenho esses cabelos( e da aquela balançada fatal de cabelo u.u)

Seiya:HAHAHAHAH Shiryu!Não sabe que careca aqui só o Tatsume!!!

Todos:hahahahahhahahah!!!!

Shun:É, mais vamos parar de falar da cabeça de bola de bilhar e voltar ao assunto.

Seiya:Que assunto?

Todos: gota

Shun:A verdade e que eu também não consegui nada!

Shiryu:É mesmo será que esses caras não tem podres?Não e possível.

Hyoga:De repente não estamos vigiando como deveríamos...

Shun:Hyoga tem razão,temos que ser a sombra deles,vamos tentar mais essa semana.

Seiya:Ta!E se não conseguirmos?

Shun:Se não conseguirmos...(suspira chateado) bom...a gente vai ter que se contentar em pichar suas casas e por laxante em sua comida!

Shiryu:Nossa Shun!To ficando com medo de você!

Seiya:Será que o Hades ainda ta aí dentro?

Hyoga:Não diga asneiras Seiya!E Shun!Quero morrer seu amigo!

Shun:Mas o que importa é que nós vamos conseguir,porque nos somos os cavaleiros de bronze!!!

Seiya,Hyoga e Shiryu:Não nos lembre disso!

Shun:Hehe foi mal (sorrisinho amarelo)

Com o decorrer da semana passaram a se dedicar integralmente cada um a sua tarefa,seguiram a cada cavaleiro e a Saori também,ocultaram o cosmo,se escondiam atrás de arvores,pilastras,latões de lixo...mas tava valendo a pena e como valia!Perceberam que antes eles não estavam fazendo o trabalho como tinha que ser feito,e acabaram por descobrir cada coisa...

No fim de semana se reuniram novamente,dessa vez na casa da arvore(?) do Shun o mais novo QG deles para tratarem da arriscada "missão"

Shiryu:Nossa Shun que casinha legal!

Hyoga:E beeeeeem espaçosa!

Shun:Eu sei...June que o diga e...ooops!! " Eu e minha boca grande"

Hyoga:Vo-você e a June...já...aqui???

Shun:...

Hyoga:Responde Shun!!!

Shun:...Er...pra falar a verdade...(muito vermelho)...aí onde você ta sentado...

Hyoga se levantou bruscamente tropeçando e se esborrachando no chão da casinha

e Shiryu caiu também pois tava rindo demais de Hyoga.

Shun:Ta ta bom então vamos...

Shiryu:UahuahUHAuhaUH

Shun:Como eu tava dizendo...

Shiryu:AUHUAhuaHUAHuh

Shun:JÁ CHEGA SHIRYU QUER CALAAAR ESTA BOOOOOOOOCAAAAAAA????????

Shiryu:...

Shun:Então vamos ao que interessa,conseguiram os materiais?

Todos jogam seus DVD's ali no meio que continham os podres mais inimagináveis de Saori e os dourados.

Shun:Alguém vai falar alguma coisa?

Hyoga:Eu não tive problemas ta tudo aí.

Seiya:Nem eu, peguei Saori de um jeito que vocês vão ter ate nojo de ver...

Shun:Eu descobri mais ate do que era pra descobrir!

Shiryu:...

Shun:Não vai falar nada dragão?

Shiryu:...

Shun:Já pode falar Shiryu...

Shiryu:Aaaah brigada!Sabe o que é como eu previa eu não achei nada do meu mestre ancião que não e mais ancião!

Shun:Não precisa se preocupar porque eu achei!!!

Shiryu:...

Hyoga:E agora ta assim por que?

Shiryu:Sei lá é que eu ainda tenho um certo receio de fazer isso e se descobrirem?E também tem a Saori não devemos nos esquecer que ela ainda e nossa deusa Atena e...

Seiya:Ta com medo dragão?

Shiryu:Pra falar a verdade to sim!Medo do que meu mestre pode fazer comigo,ele pode ate me tirar a Shunrey...

Shun:Não seja bobo Shiryu. Ela gosta tanto de você que atravessa ate o submundo do Hades só pra ficar com você!

Shiryu:Ah é verdade ela é praticamente uma irmãzinha pra mim!(olhinhos brilhando)

Seiya:( ) Ai Zeus! Como pode?

Hyoga:( ) Cego Seiya! Cego!

Shun:Beleza então como vamos fazer a divulgação desse material aqui no santuário?

Shiryu:Que tal se agente editasse tudo num só DVD,fizéssemos uma legenda essas coisas...

Seiya:E tenho que concordar...ótima idéia Shiryu.

Shiryu:Eu sei!

Seiya: "Pra que eu fui falar?"

Hyoga:E em quanto tempo fica pronto?

Shun:Bom uns 3 dias eu acho e...Ah!Temos um problema!

Seiya:E qual é ele?

Shun:Meu PC quebrou e não quero usar o do sala do Grande Mestre...Saori e Shion podem desconfiar.

Seiya:Falando em Shion por que foi que não o incluímos nessa?

Hyoga:Ainda pergunta Seiya?Atena pode ate ter ressuscitado o cara mas ele continua com 261 anos,ta velho demais ate pra zoar com a nossa cara!

Seiya:Ham...O Shun!!!

Shun:Que?

Seiya:Eu to apertado!

Shiryu:Ué Seiya desce e faz no matinho ali em baixo pó

ShunNaaaaaaaaao Shiryu!Toma Seiya ( e lhe entrega um rolo de papel higiênico) segunda porta a esquerda!

Seiya:( pegando o rolo) Ah obrigado Shun!

Shiryu e Hyoga: (gotinhas)

Shun:Tão olhando o que? Eu trago a June aqui se esqueceram?

Hyoga:Não me faça lembrar disso!

Ouve-se um barulho de descarga e volta Seiya com sua expressão de alivio no rosto...

Seiya:Voltei!

Shiryu:É deu pra perceber...

Hyoga:Legal...mas o problema com o PC ainda não foi resolvido...

Shun:E se eu pedisse pro Ikki?

Hyoga:Acorda Shun você nem sabe onde seu irmão mora!

Shiryu:Acorda você Hyoga!Não sabe que é só Shun chorar que o Ikki vem?

Hyoga:Ham...e mesmo!

Seiya:Então Shun começa a chorar!

Shun:Não dá,tem que ser espontâneo.

Todos: (gota)

Shiryu:Ta!Deixa que eu do um jeito...SHUN SEU BEBE CHORAO!DESSE JEITO VOCE NUNCA VAI SER UM CAVALEIRO DECENTE E...

O terror psicológico de Shiryu já estava fazendo tava começando a surtir efeito pois Shun já estava tremendo os lábios e com os olhos marejados mas o dragão resolveu ir além...

Shiryu: E...E...SEU IRMAO VAI TE LARGAR PRA SEMPREEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Shun não disse nada estava assustado demais pra dizer,mas o seu cosmo começou a se elevar,seu corpo tremia e juntamente com ele a frágil casinha da arvore também,tremeu mais ainda e as coisas já começavam a desabar na cabeça dos cavaleiros...

BUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ IKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E então com o estrondo, todos ali dentro da casinha estavam correndo perigo de vida pois Shun começou e não parava de chorar.

Hyoga: Shiryu seu idiota! ( e e acertado por um livro na cabeça) AAAIIII!

Shiryu:Não reclame!( se desviando de um vaso) vocês queriam choro eu dei choro pra vocês!

O barulho era ensurdecedor e a casinha literalmente chacoalhava com a potencia do choro.Mas este foi estancado e o tremor também quando Shun viu a sombra de alguém no meio da poeira que tinha se formado.

Shun:IIIIIIIIIIIKIIIIII!!!!!! NIIIIISAAAAAN!!!!!

Ikki:Shun!!! ( e abraçou o irmão)

Ikki:Ai...Shun...mas me diga,por que me chamou?

Shun:Sabe o que é irmão?Preciso de um favorzinho...

E lhe explicou tudo sobre a rebelião e o plano deles.

Ikki:Sei lá Shun!Não acho boa idéia não e se pegarem vocês?

Shun:Não vamos ser pegos não! Ikkkiiiiiii por favoooooooor!!!!

E olhando com aquela cara de abandono que só ele sabe fazer

Ikki:Tudo bem! O que eu não faço pelo meu irmão?

Seiya:Valeu Ikki!

Ikki:Desencosta jumento alado o negocio e entre meu irmão e eu!

E pegou os DVD's e foi embora,em 3 dias voltaria e o plano seria executado.

Seiya:Bom já que tudo foi resolvido eu vou nessa!Você vem Shiryu?

Shiryu:An rã !Tchau Shun!Tchau Hyoga!

Shun e Hyoga:Tchau!

E Seiya e Shiryu desceram da casinha e foram para suas casas ,Hyoga e Shun continuaram na casa da arvore.

Hyoga:Oh Shun.Agora falando sério eu to com medo de algo dar errado e pegarem a gente.

Shun:Se algo der errado Hyoga pode ter certeza não seremos nós que iremos nos ferrar.

Hyoga:Como é que é Shun?

Shun:Já entendeu não é?Se algo der errado bote a culpa no dragão e no pegasu,eu limpo a sua barra e você limpa a minha.Simples assim!

Hyoga:Mas...mas...Shun são nossos amigos e...

Shun:É a sobrevivência amigo!

Hyoga:Você não era assim...das duas uma:Ou foi Hades quem te deixou assim ou pior...a June!!!

Shun:Entendido não é cisne?

Hyoga:...Er...é...entendido!

E os 3 dias passaram,Ikki voltou com o DVD dessa vez não foi preciso o choro de Shun o que fez muito bem a saúde dos meninos de bronze.Já com o precioso DVD em mãos passaram a decidir qual seria a melhor maneira de expor o material.Hyoga lembrou-se que no dia seguinte teria um torneio tipo um "amistoso" de luta entre os cavaleiros de prata na arena do santuário e que até Julian Sólon e Sorento foram convidados para assistir o amistoso.Então decidiram que montariam o equipamento de DVD e o telão (cedido por Ikki como cortesia) lá pra que todos vissem,era uma ótima oportunidade para a humilhação ser ainda maior.Na madrugada foram até o coliseu escondendo o cosmo para montar o equipamento e o telão.

Hyoga:( ) Esses idiotas de ouro não perdem por esperar!Hehehehe

Shiryu:...

Shun: ( )Aff!Vamos logo com isso!

Seiya( )O Shun você anda muuuito estranho sabia?

Hyoga:( )Vem fazer então!Você só ta aí parado fazendo nada!Eu e Seiya botamos o telão e Shiryu que ta fazendo tudo sozinho com o aparelho do DVD la atrás da moita e...Engraçado já tem uns minutinhos que ele não fala nada né?Ele ta quieto demais!

Shiryu:...

Seiya( )Por que ele ta quieto assim?

Shun foi atrás da moita ver o que se passava com o dragão.

Shun:( )Ta se concentrando lendo o manual do aparelho mas acho que ele não vai conseguir desse jeito não...

Seiya:( )Porque?

Shun:( )Acho que e porque ta de cabeça pra baixo!

Shiryu:...

Hyoga:( )Bom estamos cada vez mais perto de nossa vingança!

Seiya:( )É mesmo, fora que aquele almofadinha do Julian vai ta aí amanhã e ele vai ficar tão assustado quando ver a Saori no telão que nunca mais vai querer saber dela!

Shun:( )Vai dizer que você pensa em voltar pra ela?

Seiya: ( ) Eu não! Ta maluco? A Saori e doida ela me fazia fazer cada coisa...

Hyoga: ( )Como assim?

Seiya: ( ) Ah!Na cama sabe ela tinha umas vontades que eu chamaria de bizarras sabe? Nem parece uma deusa...e...

Hyoga: ( ) Ta já falou d +!Poupe-me dos detalhes...

Shun:O Seiya você não pos nada disso no vídeo não né?

Seiya:Não Shun não misturo negócios com minha dor de corno!

Shiryu:...

Seiya:Ih!Ele nem me chamou de chifrudo...estou ficando preocupado com ele ali...

(Apontando para a moita)

Hyoga:Verdade e... ele não diz nada !Mas acho que deve ta terminando e...

Shiryu:AAAAAIIIII SOCOOOOOOORRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!

Seiya,Hyoga e Shun se viram assustados pra trás da moita onde Shiryu estava montando o equipamento.

Seiya:Shiryu!!!Mas o que...?Oh!!!

Hyoga:Ahhhhh!!!!De novo?Ja e a quarta vez na semana!!!

Shiryu:Buáááááááá´!!!Não to enxergando naaaaaadaaaaaa!!!!

Shun:Ai Shiryu não se preocupe depois Atena faz você enxergar de novo!Mas como é que você conseguiu se cegar montando um simples aparelho de DVD????

Shiryu:Snif! Não é um simples aparelho de DVD...é um...um...é um monstroo!!! Buáááááááááá´!!!!!!!!!!!

Seiya: Shiryu fica calmo e tenta contar pra gente como você conseguiu isso.

Shiryu: Ta...snif...já que...snif...é assim eu conto.

---------------Flashback de 15 minutos atrás--------------------

Shiryu:Já que eu não to conseguindo ler isso mesmo, vou fazer do meu jeito.

E ele foi lá mexeu nos fios tentou conecta-los e nada...porque Ikki deu o aparelho pra eles todo defeituoso e cheio de mal contatos.

Shiryu:Grrrrrr!!!!Droga...Ah já sei!

Shiryu conectou os plugs dos fios no aparelho e para melhorar o mal contato se pendurou numa árvore e pregou os fios ali colando-os com um pedaço de chiclete num galho. Os fios ficaram esticadinhos e não teve mais mal contato.

Shiryu:IUUUUPIIII Consegui!!!Eu sou foda e...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os fios colados no galho caíram e acertaram em cheio os olhos de Shiryu o deixando cego.

-----------------Fim do Flashback de 15 minutos atrás---------------------

Shiryu:E foi isso...snif!

Seiya:To passado! Como consegue cara?

Shiryu:Eu...snif...não sei!

Hyoga:Liga não Shiryu!Pelo menos você conseguiu né?

Shiryu:É descobri que não era mal contato...tive aquele trabalhão a toa...os fios estavam bons.Acontece que o controle em que eu tentei ligar tava sem pilha.

Todos: (gota)

Shun:Ta tudo bem!Já que resolvemos tudo aqui vamos embora!

Hyoga:E o Shiryu vai ficar cego?

Seiya:É verdade e...péra aí cara não vai por aí não você vai bater na árvoreee!!!

POF!!!

Shiryu:AI! Minha cabeça!

Hyoga:É melhor a gente levar ele pra Saori acabar com essa cegueira agoora!

Shun:É verdade ele cego vai dar muito trabalho.Vamos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na sala da deusa Atena...

Saori: O que vocês seres insignificantes de bronze fazem por aqui a essa hora???

Seiya:Menos ta Saori.

Hyoga:É não se esqueça que esses seres insignificantes aqui já salvaram a sua pele mais de mil vezes!

Saori: Como se atrevem a dizer isso? Quando o lindo do Poseidon pediu pra casar comigo vocês foram lá quebraram tudo e me tiraram de lá quando eu tava prestes a dizer sim!Grrrr! Mas ainda bem que ele voltou atrás e ta em tempo.E quando vocês foram no mundo de Hades então? Eu lá na boa com ele e vocês vieram e estragaram tuuuudo!!!A única vez que fizeram algo que preste foi quando foram em Asgard porque a Hilda tava neurótica só porque sou mais bonita que ela, aí queria me matar e destruir tudo e mesmo assim não fizeram direito, poderiam deixar pelo menos o Sieg ou o Bado ou o Shido mas não tem que sair matando tooooodooooos eles!

Shun:Ah não seja mal agradecida!

Seiya:É verdade quando o Julian não queria saber de você eu te acolhi e ainda agüentei todas as suas loucuras na cama e...

Hyoga:Calma!Não vamos baixar o nível.

Shun:É verdade e nós viemos aqui porque Shiryu está com problemas.

Nessa hora Shiryu tava andando em direção a uma pilastra,mas Seiya corre atrás dele e o leva ate onde Saori estava.

Saori:Ah cego de nooooovoo!!!!Já é a quarta vez só essa semana!Quer saber vai ficar cego pra aprender a ser mais cuidadoso!

Shiryu:Buáááá!!!Não quero ficar cego!

Saori:Mas ta merecendo...

Hyoga:Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer?

Saori:Pensando bem até que tem sim...( sorrindo assustadoramente)Venha comigo querido até meus aposentos.

Shiryu:É comigo?

Saori:Seu monte de bosta...er...quero dizer...siga-me querido.

Saori vai na direção de seus aposentos e Shiryu a segue mas como está cego tropeça em várias coisas e cai 5 vezes antes até chegar ao quarto dela.

Shiryu:Já chegamos?

Saori:Sim. Já estou a meia hora te esperando.

Shiryu:Desculpa deusa é que como estou cego eu...Ei!Espera eu não estou aqui pra você me ajudar???

Saori:E eu vou te ajudar só quero uma coisa em troca...

Shiryu:Ah se eu puder né...Ei!Espera de novo por que só eu vim aqui?

Saori:Não faz idéia dragão?

Shiryu:" Estou começando a ficar com medo, Seiya me disse que quando estava com ela tinha que suportar muitas coisas bizarras na cama e...AI ZEUS! SERA QUE EU SOU O PRÓXIMO??? POR FAVOR ME PROTEJA!!!!"

Shiryu: (engolindo em seco) Er...Saori.Você não vai me molestar não né...?

Saori:... (mesmo sorriso assustador) sorte que ele tava cego.

Horas depois Shiryu volta já enxergando com cara de que comeu e não gostou Saori igualmente irritada.

Seiya:Shiryu!!! Que bom que você já está curado!!! (abraçando o amigo)

Shiryu:Essa cura não foi nada agradável...

Hyoga:Saori o que você fez com Shiryu?

Saori:EU?NADA!!!Ele que é um chorão parece até o Shun!

Shun:EI!Não me põe aí nessa embolação dele, eu nem queria vir aqui te pedir qualquer coisa só vim porque já vivenciei o trabalho que esta criatura(aponta Shiryu) dá quando não enxerga!!!Só eu e Shunrey sabemos como é difícil...

Seiya:Pêra aí Shun você e a Shunrey...

Shun:Não é isso que você está pensando Seiya! E outra como o próprio Shiryu diz Shunrey é só a irmãzinha dele!

Shiryu:É minha irmãzinha sim é como se fosse...mas...mas...

Saori:PAAAAREEEEM DE DISCUTIR NA MINHA SALA!!!!! SUMAM!!!!!!!

De bronze somem

CONTINUA...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Segundo capitulo da fic! E no próximo a ilustre presença dos dourados!

E isso ai...naum percam!Hehehe...mais confusões é claro!

Me mandem reviews pra eu saber se está do agrado de tds...E agradeço aos que eu já recebi.

Bjus a tds q estão acompanhando a fic!


	3. O dia do Mico

Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse meu o nome do Anime não seria Saint _Seiya._

Legendas: " " pensamento

( ) sussurro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte todos os habitantes do santuário foram até a arena pra ver o amistoso dos cavaleiros de prata,clandestinamente Kanon agitava a arquibancada fazendo apostas entre os dourados ,alguns de bronze e algumas amazonas,mas não puderam deixar de reparar no imenso telão que estava lá de frente pra todos que iam assistir o evento.

Milo:Olhem! A Saori pôs um telão pra gente acompanhar as lutas melhor.

MdM:Até que enfim a va...digo,deusa fez algo que preste. E tudo por culpa desse retardado do Aioros que deixou ela viva.

Aioros:Não tive culpa. Eu estava sob efeito de substancias naquele dia.

Aioria:Irmão você usa drogas?

Aioros:Nããããõ! Acontece que Atena chorava muito, demais da conta. Agora entendo porque o Saga ficou daquele jeito. No dia que ela ia morrer ele me pediu pra tomar conta dela,como sou um cavaleiro exemplar fui. Só que foi um verdadeiro sofrimento, então só naquele dia tive que ficar bem doidão pra tomar conta da pirralha sem ficar louco...fiquei tão doidão que hoje ela tá aqui e o resto vocês já sabem.

Shura:E eu seu melhor amigo...snif!..tentando te impedir...snif!...de fazer aquela loucura!Snif!

Mú: Pois a minha intuição me diz que coisa boa não vai sair daí. (aponta o telão)

Shura:Ah Mu, é sério você ta ficando cada vez mais paranóico,vai se tratar.Não tem nenhum deus maluco querendo destruir tudo e matar Atena!

Dohko: É, até Julian Sólon ta aqui...

Milo:Francamente o cara decaiu de uma sereia pra lá de gostosa à Atena. Fala serio o que ele viu nela?

Deba:Seios!!!

Saga:É, mas eu ainda assim acho que isso é coisa da cabeça do Mú. Até o Ares já saiu de mim e...UUGH!

Saga começa a ficar com os cabelos cinzas e os olhos vermelhos.

Saga:Ai eu to ficando doidão de novo...eu não posso...não consigo...urgh!Controlar,eu...VOU MATAR ATENA!!!

Shura e Kamus:SEGURA ELE!!!!

Kamus e Shura tentaram segurar Saga que no momento era Ares, com muita dificuldade conseguiram,amarraram Saga e o amordaçaram.

Ares:Hum!Hum! (amordaçado)

Kamus:Vai ficar aí quietinho ate virar Saga de novo!

Kanon:Tsc!Tsc! Olhem e aprendam!

E sacou um patinho amarelo de borracha da roupa e quando Saga o viu automaticamente voltou ao normal com seus lindos cabelos azuis e aqueles olhinhos de cachorro molhado.Então o desamarraram e tiraram a mordaça.

Saga:POM POOOOOOOOM!!!!! (!) (abraçou o pato, olhinhos brilhando)

Aioros:Incrível o que um pato pode fazer...

Dohko:É verdade. Não acham que está demorando demais para começar?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso na sala de justiça...casa da arvore do Shun...

Shun:Pronto tá aqui (segurando o DVD) o instrumento de nossa vitória!

Seiya:E o que estamos esperando?Vamos descer e pôr nosso plano em prática!

Hyoga:Ah vamos e...Ugh!

Shiryu:Que foi Hyoga?

Hyoga:Er...é que me deu uma vontade de cagar. (piscou discreto pra Shun) Saiam da frente!!! ( e correu pro banheiro)

Shun:Acho melhor vocês irem descendo e pondo o DVD lá embaixo,eu também quero ir no...banheiro! (botando a mão entre as pernas encolhidas fingindo estar apertado)

Seiya:Tudo bem a gente desce e põe o DVD lá ,só desçam rápido pra não perderem toda a diversão.

Shun:Hã?Ah tá pode deixar,não demoraremos. Eu e Hyoga vamos esperar por vocês na arquibancada tá?

Shiryu:Tá. Vamos Seiya!

E desceram da casinha de Shun.

Hyoga (pondo a cabeça pra fora da porta do banheiro) E aí já se foram?

Shun:Já Hyoga, daqui a 5 minutos a gente desce e vai direto para arquibancada,esse vai ser nosso álibi.

Hyoga:Poxa Shun,parece até que você arquitetou essa historia de vingança só pra ferrar com os dois.

Shun:Não Hyoga!Acontece que realmente quero vingança contra aqueles idiotas de ouro,só que nós estamos no santuário né?É impossível fazer uma coisa dessas sem ser descoberto.Só estou tirando o nosso da reta entende?

Hyoga:Só espero que o Seiya e o Shiryu não descubram, não é Shun?

Shun:Ah não vão mesmo!E outra, não acredito que a punição deles seja tããããããããõ terrível assim!

Hyoga:Pelo menos não somos nós né?

Shun:Isso. E vamos descer que já ta quase na hora!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso Seiya e Shiryu se dirigiram até os equipamentos de vídeo que Shiryu instalou na noite passada,estava estrategicamente protegido por uma moita.Seiya foi atrás da moita pôr o DVD no aparelho e ligar o telão e Shiryu ficou lhe dando cobertura.

Seiya: ( ) Shiryu!

Shiryu: ( ) Quê?

Seiya: Tô com problema aqui, não entendo nada desses botões...

Shiryu saiu de onde estava para ajudar Seiya mas estancou ao sentir um cosmo se aproximando.

Shiryu: ( ) Seiya! Se esconda!

Seiya foi ainda mais pra dentro da moita.

Shiryu:O-oi Shina! Você por aqui? (sorrisinho nervoso)

Shina:Eu é que pergunto dragão o que você está fazendo aqui?

Shiryu: ...

Shina:RESPONDE! (perigosamente nervosa)

Shiryu:Er...eu...to esperando! "merda "

Shina:Esperando quem?Tem alguém aí atrás dessa moita.É o Seiya não é?

Shiryu:É. Quero dizer...Nãããããããõ! Não é o Seiya!

Shina:Então quem é?

Shiryu: ...

Shina:Fala logo! (se preparando pra atacar)

Shiryu: Ta é o Seiya sim!Mas você não pode entrar ali porque...porque...ele...tá...mijando é isso. Ta mijando muuuuuito!

Shina:Não acredito em você!

E foi barrada pelo dragão,vendo que ele estava muito insistente resolveu mudar de tática.

Shina: É Shiryu já te disse como você está lindo hoje? Sei lá acho que são seus músculos definidos e...esses cabelos estão...estao...PERFEEEEITOS!!!

Shiryu: (sorrindo) Oh! Obrigado e você acha mesmo e...Merda! eu sempre caio nessa!

Shina já tinha saído dali porque aproveitou que o dragão baixara a guarda com o seu comentário e antes de chegar na moita viu Seiya saindo dela ajustando o zíper da calça.

Seiya: Oi Shina!

Shina:...

Saiu correndo.

Shiryu:Seiya! Ainda bem que você prestou atenção em minha conversa com Shina e soube direitinho o que fazer.

Seiya:Do que você está falando?

Shiryu:Oras! Do mijo!

Seiya:Eu fiquei apertado ué.Desculpa "credo tudo isso por um xixi"

Shiryu: (gota) " mas é burro mesmo "

Pegou o DVD foi atrás da moita ver os botões,Seiya ficou na cobertura,Shiryu logo conseguiu por o filme e trataram de sair logo dali e encontrar Hyoga e Shun .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na arquibancada...

Shaka:Por Buda!Que demora!

Deba:É verdade. O que será que ta acontecendo?

Saga:Pelo menos Pom pom está aqui comigo! (e abraça o patinho)

Shura:Cara, ás vezes tenho pena desse pato.

Milo:Ei galera olha lá ! Vai passar alguma coisa no telão!

MdM:Ah já não era sem tempo.

Mú:Continuo não gostando disso

Shun para Hyoga: ( ) O show vai começar!

No telão aparece o cavaleiro de touro Aldebaran dentro de sua casa zodiacal.

Frô:Olha Deba, você ta no filme!

Deba:Engraçado não me lembro de ter feito nenhum filme não.

Kanon:HÁHÁHÁ!!!Olha o Deba gente!

Aldebaran está cantando e dançando animadamente com o DVD Xuxa só pra baixinhos n°39.

Aioria:HAHHAHA!Deba agora vai virar a rainha dos baixinhos do santuário!

Deba soca Aioria

Quando todos acharam que já tinham rido muito, riram mais ainda com a nova cena do telão.

Aioria e Aioros correndo muito de vários cachorros,um deles mordeu a bunda de Aioria arrancando sua calça fazendo aparecer sua cueca que tinha vários leãozinhos.

Deba:Ah Aioria muito bonitinha sua cuequinha.Hehehhe!

Aioria:Foi a Marim que me deu de presente.Mais respeito com minha cueca!!!

E aparece uma mensagem no telão.

" SE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ACABOU, ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO"

Então apareceu Shura estava numa sala grande com uma roupa tipicamente espanhola (mas não era de toureiro não) dançando alegremente uma dança espanhola.

Milo:Háháhá! Não sabia que você era dançarino Shura!

Shura: Cale a boca se você tem amor a vida.

Milo:Pô Shura foi mal é que...é que...HÁHÁHÁHÁ!!!( caiu de onde estava sentado rindo muito)

Kamus:Que deprimente!

Então a cena de Shura é cortada para alívio de um e desespero de outro cavaleiro. Kamus era a próxima vitima. Todos agora assistiam a cena mais "meiga" que já viram em todas as suas vidas.

Milo: Bem que você podia seguir a carreira amigão e...Ugh! (Kamus lhe enfia um cubinho de gelo na boca)

No telão aparecia Kamus num lindo lago incrivelmente azul fazendo nado sincronizado dando lindas piruetas na água. Agora muitos cavaleiros assim como Milo estavam caídos,rolando ou com as mãos na barriga de tanto rirem.Os de bronze também riam muito, satisfeitos com o andamento do plano.No telão sai Kamus e aparece Milo este que estava caído no chão,recebe um belo empurrão do francês o avisando de que sua vez chegou.Olha e se assusta com o que vê.

Afrodite:Milo!Seu trapaceiro!

No vídeo aparece Milo em sua casa de escorpião andando desesperado de um lado para o outro com sua unha da Escarlate quebrada.Terrível. Em seguida o cavaleiro abre uma espécie de baú e para surpresa de todos tira um pacotinho de unhas postiças de lá, já vermelhas e brilhantes e aplica em suas unhas. Chocante.

Milo:Grrr!Nunca fui tão humilhado!

Kamus: Foi rir da gente é isso que dá.E que coisa feia!Unha postiça, faz favor!

Milo:Grrrrr!!!

Novamente a imagem é cortada e aparece uma imagem interna do que, ao que parecia ser um "clube das mulheres" no palco um policial e um bombeiro dançando,rebolando e muitas mulheres senhoras na sua maioria gritando enlouquecidas.Ninguém entendeu nada até que os dois começaram o streep e o policial se revelou Saga e o bombeiro Dohko.

Saga:Pom Pom!Não veja isso. (tapa os olhos do patinho)

Dohko: ... (cabeça baixa não tinha mais onde enfiar a cara mesmo)

E o streep continuava rolando na tela para delírio de algumas amazonas,Saori e alguns cavaleiros mas a felicidade acabou quando apareceu uma tarja preta e escrito:CENSURADO.

Mulheres e gays: ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! (decepcionadas)

Afrodite:Genteeee!Tô passada!

Hyoga: "Passado você vai ficar quando ver o que descobri de você bichinha"

Então apareceu mais uma mensagem na tela:

"AS PRÓXIMAS CENAS SÃO DE FORTE CONTEÚDO,SE VOCÊ NÃO TEM NERVOS DE AÇO NÃO ASSISTA"

Obviamente que não adiantou nada e todos continuaram assistindo.Aí todos ficaram mais surpresos e sem entender mais nada do que antes, porque aparecia um ferro velho na tela e estranhamente o cavaleiro de Áries ali catando algumas peças.A cena é cortada e aparece Mú com a lataria na mão abrindo uma espécie de entrada subterrânea na casa de Áries,ele entra no cômodo acende a luz e todos puderam ver o arsenal de armaduras de "bronze" ali e Mú pegando a lata velha e confeccionando mais uma.

Shiryu: (fingidamente ofendido) Mú!É por isso que a minha armadura vive quebrando! Oh!

Silencio. Só grilos e feno voando.

Mú:Hehe (sorriso amarelo)

Milo:Ta vendo?Não sou o único trapaceiro aqui.

Iam começar a discutir mas não conseguiram porque estavam prestando atenção no telão que não tinha nada demais, aparentemente só um McDonald's porém ficou mais interessante quando apareceu ali ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Shaka .O guerreiro mais próximo dos deuses sentado se empanturrando de coisas mundanas como hambúrger,batata e refrigerante.

Todos: ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓH!!!!

Nova mensagem na tela:

"EU DISSE QUE ERA CHOCANTE"

Deba: Você não é vegetariano?

Shaka:Sou!!!Isso é alguma montagem! Não acreditem nisso aí!!!

Deba:Meio difícil não acreditar.

Milo:Esse puritano aí nunca me enganou.Que feio!

Na tela então muda a cena e surge um simpático patinho amarelo.

Saga:Pom Pooooom! Você ta na TV e...

Saga estanca ao ver seu irmão na tela estrangulando seu patinho.

Todos: ... (impressionados demais para dizer alguma coisa)

Kanon: ...

Saga:VOCÊ!!! (aponta Kanon) VOCÊ IA MATAR O MEU POM POM!!!

(Seus cabelos ficam cinzas e os olhos vermelhos)

Ares:AUIHAIUHAIUHIAH!!!VOCÊ VAI MORRER...E ATENA...TAMBÉM!!!AUHUAHAUHUAHAUHUAH!!!!!

E deixa o pato "delicadamente" no banco que quase cai no chão mas é amparado por MdM que tava do lado e joga o pato pra Kanon.

Kanon: Não faça isso irmão!Pense nele! ( e estende o pato)

Saga:Oh! É verdade...Pom pom! (já de volta abraça o patinho)

Kanon:Ufa!

MdM:Hahahhah!Isso tudo tá muito engraçado!

Shaka:Se eu fosse você calava a boca pois pode ser o próximo.

MdM:Não vem com essa quem não deve não teme e...

Parou de falar quando se viu no telão.

Todos: ...

Muito além do impressionados com a cena que custavam a acreditar que estavam vendo Máscara da morte entrando numa igreja evangélica e assistindo o culto, até o dinheiro ele deu.

Todos: ... (de novo)

MdM: Como conseguiram isso? (estupefato)

Mú:Você não era macumbeiro?

MdM:Sou!Mas...mas...

Kamus:Tem isso na Grécia?

Mascara da morte estava realmente chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa, mas ainda teve forças para olhar pra tela de novo.E aparecia mais uma mensagem.

"ATENÇAO!CHOCANTE DEMAIS,SE SEU COSMO NÃO AGUENTA NÃO ASSISTA.ESTAO AVISADOS"

E realmente alguns ali desmaiaram com a próxima cena que era terrivelmente chocante.

Afordite:BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!!Quem foi o sem mãe que fez isso?

Na tela aparece o cavaleiro de peixes na porta de uma bela casa,a porta se abre e sai uma bela mulher com um simpática garotinha de cabelos azuis ao seu lado.O cavaleiro dá um beijaço na mulher,pega a simpática garotinha no colo e entra em casa com as duas. (_Até eu me chocaria_)

Shura:Frô!!Você é pai de família?

Frô desmaia.

Todos:ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓh!!!

Hyoga: " Cara eu sou foda!Fiz um ótimo trabalho. "

Depois do choque aparece mais uma mensagem na tela:

"E POR ÚLTIMO E NÃO MENOS IMPORTANTE NOSSA DEUSA ATENA"

E aparece uma rápida imagem de Saori com a cara toda verde e uma touca prateada na cabeça parecendo um alienígena. Ela que até então estava se divertindo se enfurece,Julian,Sorento e Shion que estavam ao seu lado numa espécie de "tribuna de honra" da arena estão assustados.

Todos:URGH!ECA!!!

Na arquibancada...

Milo:Que dizer que nossa deusa se resume a isso? (aponta o telão incrédulo)

E finalmente aparece uma palavra que aliviou a todos: "FIM"

Na tribuna de honra...

Shion: ... (desmaiou)

Sorento: ... (vomitou em Julian)

Julian: Er...Saori...

Saori:Sim Julian (chegando perto)

Julian: Eu acho...(se esquivando)...que é melhor terminarmos...sabe não vou conseguir mais fazer o que nós fazemos depois de ver isso...tô com medo!

Saori: O QUÊÊÊ ??? Ta me largando por um vídeo idiota??

Julian:Tecnicamente...sim.

Saori: Julian...1...2...3...4...

Ele entende o recado e sai correndo levando Sorento que ainda estava enjoado.

Todos os habitantes do santuário viram o vídeo, até o Tatsume viu.Os dourados e Saori só queriam uma coisa: VINGANÇA o quanto antes. De onde estava Saori pegou o microfone e tomou a palavra para que todos a ouvissem.

Saori: Ouçam todos ( voz meiga),sei que isso não passa de uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.Mas quero que quem fez isso saiba QUE EU VOU ACHAR E VOU PUNIR TÃO SEVERAMENTE QUE HADES VAI TER PENA DO DITO CUJO ENTENDEEEERAAAAM??!!!!

Os de bronze engoliram em seco mas valera a pena e muuuuito a pena!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preciso dizer q continua?

Eaí gostaram?Não me taquem pedras mas eu naum resisti tive q zoar meus douradinhos! Mas calma q ta mto cedo...

E é claro q tds vcs leitores devem estar achando algumas coisas (muitas coisas) no minimo estranhas, mas fiquem tranquilos pq a explicaçao será dada (inventada) a vcs.XD

(!) Pom pom, como muitos ja devem saber, não é meu. É da Talita de Sagitario, portanto tds os creditos desse patinho tudo de bom é dela! E muito obrigado Talita por me deixar usar o Pom pom, ele vai aparecer muito mais na fic.

Bjus a tds q acompanham minhas insanidades! E mandem reviews, pq a escritora aflita precisa saber se está repercurtindo bem.


	4. A descoberta

Saint Seiya não me pertence, direitos autorais a Masami Kurumada.

Legenda: " " pensamento

( ) sussurro

(_Itálico_): um comentário meu, que não resisti fazer. Mas fiquem tranqüilos, são um ou dois no máximo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acabou que não teve amistoso de prata naquele dia porque as revelações mexeram muito com todos os habitantes do santuário. Sendo assim no mesmo dia Atena convocou uma reunião com os dourados e Shion na Sala do Grande Mestre.

Saori:Bom vocês já sabem o motivo dessa reunião, então vou direto ao ponto.Quero que investiguem,descubram quem foi.

Kamus: Me desculpe _deusa_, mas por que nós vamos ter que ficar investigando?

Saori:Ainda pergunta por quê? Ou vai deixar impune aquele que mostrou o seu "talento" diante de todo o santuário?

Kamus fica roxo de raiva e outros riem.

Saori: Isso vale para todos.Acho que uma boa punição aos engraçadinhos é um bom motivo para vocês.

Shura: Sim, pode crer que vou acabar com o hijo da mãe!

Deba: E eu com certeza vou matar. Mexeram com meu passado, minha infância...Xuxa...

Milo: Sua fantasia sexual, você quer dizer.

Todos: UHAuhaUHAh!!!!

Deba: NÃO É VERDADE!!! Mú pode comprovar para vocês. Não é Mú?

Mú: ...

MdM: Acho que o Mú só vai confirmar o que o escorpião disse.Hhahahahahah!!!

Deba: MÚ!!!

Mú: Bem é que...realmente Aldebaran, você gosta dessa apresentadora em excesso.

Milo: Não disse? Mas não liga não Deba. Quem nunca teve fantasias né?

Deba: Mas eu não tenho fantasias!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kamus:Ta tudo bem. Não falamos mais disso. Ok?

Milo:E o Shaka gente, comendo no McDonald's. Aquilo sim foi chocante!

MdM:Chocante foi o Frô! PAI DE FAMILIA!!!UAhuaHUHAuha!!!!

Afrodite: E você? Traindo sua própria religião!

MdM: Não traio minha religião! É que se você fosse um dia na Igreja ia ver que há certa semelhança e...

Saori:CHEEEGAAA!!! VÃO INVESTIGAR!!!

Dourados saem para investigar.

Shion: E eu Saori?

Saori: Dê graças a Zeus que você está velho.(1) Agora é café-com-leite, então vou te liberar dessa.

Shion: IUPIIIIIIII!!!!

Tira a capa, fica só de sunga e vai se jogar na piscina (?) da Sala do Grande Mestre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa da árvore do Shun. QG dos bronzeados, eles estão com latinhas de cerveja nas mãos e comemorando seu triunfo.

Hyoga: VIIIIVAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Shun: Ganhamos essa!

Seiya: Ninguém pode com a gente...hiiiiiiic!

Shiryu: Ainda tenho...hiiiic...minhas dúvidas.Tava pensando,não é possível que não descubram...iiiic!Mas já que estamos nessa unidos, nos ferraremos uniiidos!HIIIIIC!!!

Shiryu ergue a latinha com a mão, Seiya só concorda com a cabeça e também ergue sua latinha pois tava começando a virar ameba já, para poder falar, e Shun só dá uma olhada significativa para Hyoga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso os dourados estão investigando, acontece que a euforia e burrice também dos bronzeados foi tamanha, que eles esqueceram todos os equipamentos atrás da moita. Obviamente não demorou para os cavaleiros de ouro irem lá.

Dohko: Ahááááá´!!! Aqui está a prova. (aponta o aparelho de DVD)

Aioria: Hã??

Aioros: Não seja burro irmão! Dohko quis dizer que através disso poderemos descobrir quem foi pela impressão digital.

Aioria: Ah...meu irmão é tão inteligente!

Mú: Aioros ,como você sabe dessas coisas se em toda a sua vida você estava aqui ou no inferno?

Aioros: É que no inferno existem seres mais evoluídos do que aqui nesse santuário. A começar pelo deus.

Milo: Sabem de uma coisa, algo me diz que isso tudo tem haver com os pirralhos de bronze.

Kamus: Não! O Hyoga é muito pato para pensar numa coisa dessas.

Deba: O Seiya é burro!

MdM: É pégasu.

Kanon: Ele quis dizer que pégasu é burro.

MdM: Aaah... " Não entendi "

Dohko: Meu discípulo é um poço de controle, não há a menor possibilidade de ter sido ele.

Afrodite: E o Shun, é uma coisinha...FOFA!

Shura: As vezes tenho pena desse, andrômeda.

Saga: BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

Shaka: Que foi agora?

Saga: É que o Kamus falou do pato e eu me lembrei do que ELE (aponta Kanon) fez ao

Pom pom!

Kanon: Mas Saga, eu já disse que...

Saga: Não interessa! Você quase o matou, e isso não tem perdão!

Shaka: "Ai Buda!" Vamos logo entregar esse aparelho a Atena, seres insignificantes.

Milo: Insignificante é você, que se diz um deus e come hambúrguer.

Shaka abre os olhos e Milo voa longe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na Sala do Grande Mestre...

Shion continua nadando na grande piscina e Saori está em sua mesa jogando no computador.

Dohko: Estamos aqui com a prova do crime!

Saori: (analisa o aparelho) E isso prova o que?

Kamus: Pela impressão digital descobriremos quem fez isso.

Saori: Ah...é verdade...

"KAMUUUUS!!!!" (O velho Shion grita o aquariano da piscina)

Kamus: Sim?

Shion: Sabe o que é,eu vi o vídeo e estava pensando em deixar você praticar o seu esporte aqui na piscina,e você também poderia me dar algumas aulas.Hein? O que você acha?

Kamus: (gota)

Todos: HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Shura: Mas Saori em quanto tempo teremos o resultado?

Saori: Vou pedir a fundação que se encarregue disso, amanhã já saberemos.

Kanon: Ótimo!

Saori: (com voz meiga) Agora queridos...podem ir.

Cavaleiros: ...

Saori: DESAPAREÇAM DA MINHA FRENTE CAMBADA DE VAGABUNDOS!

Cavaleiros saem correndo, tropeçam nas escadas e vão rolando até Peixes.

No dia seguinte Saori reuniu os dourados novamente, e qual não foi a surpresa deles ao descobrirem de quem eram as impressões digitais.

Deba: Pra um burro esse pegasu é até esperto.

Dohko: Deve haver algum engano, Shiryu não é disso.

Shaka: O estranho é que não apareceram nem o pato, digo cisne, nem o andrômeda e são todos amigos.

Mú: É verdade, essa historia ta muito mal contada.

MdM: E o que vamos fazer?

Saori: Vou pedir a opinião do mestre do Santuário. Shion!

O mestre estava dormindo e babando no trono.

Shion: ...

Saori vai ate o trono e o acorda "delicadamente" o pobre mestre quase cai do trono.

Shion: Aiiiiiii!!! Já acordei!( Ele olha para Saori) Ah, é você...Zzzzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz...

Saori: Diga o que devemos fazer com Seiya e Shiryu.

Shion: Zzzzzz...Zzzzz...

Kamus para Milo: ( ) Não acho boa idéia esse caduco resolver as coisas.

Milo: ( ) Também não Kamus...

Saori: Vocês! (para Dohko e Aioros) Tragam o cavaleiro de pégasu e de dragão aqui. Mas não digam nada do que descobrimos, quero mantê-los presos ate decidir o que fazer com eles. Vão!

Os dois foram.

Mú: E nós fazemos o que?

Saori: Não tem idéia Muzinho?

Mú: Er...não.

Saori: SUMAM!!!

Dourados somem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiryu,Seiya,Shun e Hyoga estão no alojamento jogando videogame.

Seiya: Ganhei! Shun é a vez do Hyoga.

Shun: Ah Seiya! Só mais esse...

Aioros: Seiya! Shiryu!

Shiryu: Aioros, entraram aqui?

Aioros: Vocês deixaram a porta aberta oras.

Dohko: Ah! Isso me lembra...

POF! ( Dá um murro em Shiryu que voa longe e bate com a cara no chão)

Shiryu: Uuuuui! Mestre por que desde quando eu cheguei nesse santuário cego e debilitado para lutar contra os espectros de Hades, o Sr. Só me bate? (2)

Dohko: Sabe Shiryu meu filho, é que com todo esse tempo passando...lutas e tal vi que com você não tem jeito mesmo.Só na base da porrada.E você deixou a porta aberta, e se eu fosse um inimigo?

Os outros assistiam a cena assustados.

Hyoga para Shun: ( ) Também com mestre desses quem precisa de inimigo?

Shun: Bom e vocês por que vieram?

Hyoga: Se o Kamus quiser outra pista de gelo, manda ele fazer uma!

Aioros: "Pista de gelo? Esse pato é doido!" Não é isso! Recado da Saori!

Bronzeados ficam com medo.

Seiya: Pode falar!

Aioros: Saori, nossa deusa Atena solicita a presença do cavaleiro de pégasu e de dragão na sala do Grande Mestre agora.

Shun: "Saori tarada.Uma suruba!"

Dohko: Nós viemos levá-los. Vamos!

E eles encaminham Seiya e Shiryu para a sala do Grande Mestre deixando Hyoga e Shun no alojamento.

Hyoga: Ôh shun! Você não esta pensando a mesma coisa que eu, não?

Shun: Que a Saori assumiu seu lado 'cachorrona' e chamou o Seiya e o Shiryu para uma suruba!

Hyoga: NÃO! " Embora eu pensei isso também...hehhehe" Acho que ela descobriu nosso plano e agora Seiya e Shiryu estão ferrados!

Shun: Poxa é mesmo né...(faz cara de choro) que coisa...(volta a cara normal) Mas não somos nos mesmos não é? Vamos continuar jogando!

Hyoga: É, vamos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sala do Grande Mestre

Saori: Imagino que saibam por que estão aqui.

Seiya e Shiryu: ...

Saori: Então vou dizer. Os responsáveis por essa brincadeira de mau gosto foram vocês!

Seiya: Que brincadeira Saori?

Saori: Tenho meios de fazer vocês falarem. Máscara da Morte! Shura! Façam eles falarem.

MdM e Shura: Com prazer! Hhehehehehe!!!!

Shura amarra Shiryu numa cadeira para começar a sua tortura e MdM pega Seiya pela camisa e o esmurra de cara na parede.

Shura: Shiryu, se você não falar vai perder seu cabelo!

Shiryu: NÃO! Meu cabelo não! A gente faz um trato.Você podia me deixar cego e...

Shura: Háháhá! Ficar cego pra você é uma moleza depois Atena vem e te cura.

Shiryu: Ai como você é mal!

Shura: Chega de papo!

E Shiryu ouviu um barulhinho tipo de navalha,na verdade é a Excalibur numa versão Extra pp light. E o dragão vê três fiozinhos de seu cabelo caindo em sua camisa.

Shriyu: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Alojamento

Hyoga: É o Shiryu! Coitado,devem o estar espancando,tirando seu sangue, ou pior...deixando ele cego pela 1287182718297° vez!!!!

Shun:Acho que não seriam burros a esse ponto. Pro Shiryu ficar cego significa folga maior e tratamento especial da Shunrey...

Hyoga: Ahm...

Enquanto isso na sala do Grande Mestre...

MdM: Vai falar ,ou vou ter que jogar a sua cabeça na parede pela 3° vez?

Seiya: (todo estropiado) Fe...dido!!

MdM: Háááááááááá!!

Ele joga Seiya na parede de novo e ele cai desacordado, mas antes que pudessem se preocupar ele se levanta. (_é o Seiya né gente?)_

Seiya: Ora pois, seu grande fracassado,ser pobre de espírito. Como ousa me agredir fisicamente dessa maneira hedionda?

MdM,Shura e Shiryu???????

MdM?????????????????????????

Shiryu: Seiya! Desde quando você fala difícil?

Seiya: Não falo difícil. Esse é o simples vocabulário de meu cotidiano.

Shura: Máscara seu burro! Deu tanto com a cabeça do Seiya na parede que ele ficou inteligente.

MdM: Então eu fiz um favor!

Shiryu: Máscara, você só faz merda.

Shura: CALADO! Que ter mais um fio cortado?

Shiryu: Não! Chuinf!

Shura: Pô Máscara, desisto.Esses dois não vão falar nada!

Seiya: Só falo na presença do meu advogado!

Shiryu: Éh!...Isso aí que ele disse...

Nisso chega Saori

Saori: Mas que confusão é essa aqui? Seus imprestáveis! (para MdM e Shura) não conseguem nem fazer um interrogatório direito?

Shura: Acontece Saori, que Seiya quer um advogado.

Seiya: Exatamente! Só respondo com meu advogado e na presença do juiz!!!!

Shiryu: Éh!

Todos o olham com desprezo.

Shiryu: "Tudo o Seiya! Tudo o Seiya!"

Saori: Não vai ter julgamento porcaria nenhuma! Já sabemos que foram vocês, se conformem porque vou pensar numa boa punição. Deixem os dois no calabouço e depois veremos o que faremos com eles.

Seiya e Shiryu estão com medo.

Então eles são levados por Shura e MdM ate o calabouço frio porém o trajeto é complicado porque Seiya está inconformado.

Seiya: Não há justiça nesse mundo insólito!

Shiryu: Hã?

MdM: Acho bom vocês irem andando e bem quietinhos!

Shiryu: ...

Seiya: Mereço um julgamento! Vamos Shiryu, grite comigo! ABAIXO A REPRESSÃO! ABAIXO A REPRESSÃO! JUSTIÇA! JUSTIÇA! JUSTIÇA!

E Seiya foi cantando aquilo em sua melhor voz "taquara rachada".

MdM: AI PÁRA! ISSO É TORTURAAAA!!!!

Shura: Vamos chamar Saori. Já estou ficando surdo!

Nem precisaram Saori havia ouvido a gritaria (todo o santuário ouviu) e já estava lá.

Saori: Tudo bem Seiya.Terá seu julgamento.

MdM: Mas Saori...

Saori: Sem mais porque EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS OUVIR ESSA VOZ!!!!!!!!! (Ela conseguiu ser pior que o Seiya)

Seiya: Sabia que conseguiria.As manifestações pacificas são a melhor maneira de se chegar ao poder.

Shiryu: Chama isso de pacífico?

Saori: Bem agora vou fazer uma reunião e anunciar o julgamento, vocês serão informados depois. Mas ouçam bem, EU escolho os jurados, os advogados e o juiz, e é bom não reclamarem senão conhecerão a minha fúria! (achei q eles já conheciam)

E vocês dois vão pro calabouço AGORA!

E eles foram escoltados por Shura e MdM dessa vez sem dar um pio.

Horas depois Saori já estava em reunião com os dourados, bronzeados que sobraram, alguns de prata, amazonas, Julian e Sorento que ainda estavam hospedados lá e o Grande Mestre Shion.

Saori: Eu os chamei aqui para dizer que já descobrimos os culpados por essa brincadeira infame e que faremos um julgamento.

Misty: E quem são?

Saori: Isso vocês só saberão na hora do julgamento.

Jabu: E quando vai ser?

Saori: Amanhã de manhã. E eu já escolhi o juiz, será o Shion. Os jurados serão Jabú,Marim,Julian,Geki,Misty,Kanon e Kiki.

Misty: Que chique.Vou ser jurada!

Jabú: Hehehe...vou tirar onda amanhã!

Saori: E o advogado de acusação será o Kamus.

Kamus: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Eu não!

Saori: Vai desacatar uma ordem minha? ( ela estende o báculo perigosamente)

Kamus: Ta bom...eu sou o advogado. "Escrota!"

Mú: Ôh Saori... não ta faltando um advogado de defesa?

Saori: Oh é mesmo! Mas quem pode ser... (põe o dedo na boca e faz cara de pensativa. _Como se ela pensasse_)

Algol: (pulando) Deixa eu! Deixa eu! Por favor! Meu sonho é ser advogado,meu pai foi,meu avô,meu bisavô,meu tata...

Saori: Tá !Algol é o advogado de defesa!

Algol: Iuuuupiiiii!!!!!!!!!!

Saori: Ok! Agora...SUMAM DAQUI, NÃO QUERO VER ESSAS CARAS FEIAS ATÉ AMANHÃ!

Todos somem.

Quando a noite caiu (é ainda de noite, muita coisa aconteceu nesse dia) todos já sabiam que no dia seguinte o julgamento ia rolar, inclusive Seiya e Shiryu que já estavam sabendo todos os detalhes da reunião.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alojamento de Hyoga. Ele e Shun estão conversando.

Shun: Então já sabe o que você vai falar amanha, não é Hyoga?

Hyoga: Sim.Que a idéia foi toda do Seiya e que Shiryu disse que se não ajudasse ele ia matar minha mamãe aí você...

Shun: NÃO HYOGA! Sua mãe já morreu e...

Hyoga: ( lábios tremendo) Ma-mãe...morreu? BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!

Shun: Hyoga calma.

Hyoga: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!

Shun: Hyoga! (deu vários tabefes no cisne) Seja homem!

Hyoga: Mas...não dá...

Shun: (gota ) Eu só disse que você tem que dizer amanhã no julgamento que o Shiryu ameaçou tirar o corpo de sua mamãe do mar e entregar ao Mascara da Morte para fazer um ritual satânico com ele ou uma de suas macabras experiências com cadáveres.

Hyoga: Hum...Mas o Shiryu não fez isso não né?

Shun: Claro que não!

Hyoga: Então por que eu vou falar isso?

Shun: Porque se você não falar os corpos que vão para o ritual satânico do Mascara da Morte serão os nossos!

Hyoga: Ham...Tudo bem. Fica tranqüilo, na hora eu vou falar direitinho.

Shun: Assim espero. "Ai Zeus, me ajude!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calabouço do templo, Seiya e Shiryu estão sentados no chão frio e algemados e acompanhados por alguns ratos.

Seiya: Por que toda essa seriedade estampada em sua face amigo Shiryu?

Shiryu: Olha em volta Seiya! Estamos num calabouço frio, cheio de ratos,você que está de cabeça virada,e pra completar,quem vai ser nosso advogado? Algol !!!!

Seiya: Pois eu o acho muito inteligente e se era um anseio de sua família que ele se tornasse um advogado não vejo problema algum. Quem sou eu para impedi-lo?

Shiryu: Seiya você pode ter ficado inteligente, mas já esqueceu que Algol me odeia?

Seiya: E por que ele nutriria um sentimento tão baixo como esse em relação a você?

Shiryu: Hã?

Seiya: Ai gente burra! Por que ele te odeia?

Shiryu: Ah, ainda pergunta? Ele não se conforma até hoje de ter apanhado pra um ceguinho.

Seiya: Éh, vejo que agora há motivos reais para nos preocuparmos. Mas antes vou me livrar dessas algemas apertadas.

Fez um rápido movimento e se libertou das algemas deixando o dragão surpreso.

Shiryu: Como fez isso? E nem usou o cosmo!

Seiya: Para que cosmo se tenho a física a meu favor. Tudo que eu precisei foi fazer alguns cálculos mentais do peso, gravidade,o ângulo de inclinação,o material da algema...aí depois foi só aplicar a força certa no momento certo e...vualá! (3)

Shiryu: ...

Ele tentou fazer a mesma coisa mas como é burro e não sabe física ele não consegue.

Seiya: Quer um auxilio?

Shiryu: Seria bom.

E soltou o amigo.

Seiya: Bem...o julgamento é amanhã.

Shiryu: É estamos fxxxxx!!!

Seiya: Não diga essas palavras de baixo calão!

Shiryu: (gota)

E foi uma loooooooooooooonga noite.

_Continua..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Primeiramente me desculpem a pequena demora, é que este é um capítulo de transição, portanto é mais difícil fazer a parte cômica. Por isso demorei, afinal os leitores merecem o melhor.

(1) Sobre o Shion, na fic ele está velhinho sim, mas o meu Shion velhinho é como o Shion da Saga de Hades só q de cabelo branco. (ele é mto bonitinho pra ficar velho.XD)

(2) Me refiro a Saga de Hades no episodio que Dohko dá um socão em Shiryu. Quanta violência!XD

(3)Vualá, eu não sei como se escreve, então pus na forma como se pronuncia.

E no próximo capítulo, muitas coisas serão esclarecidas, principalmente quanto aos dourados. Eles vão falar TUDO no julgamento. Aguardem!

Reviews por favooooorrrr (igual o Shun.XD)

Bjus a tds!


	5. O Julgamento

Saint Seiya não é meu, direitos autorais a Masami Kurumada e Toei

Legendas: " " pensamento

( )sussurro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte todos compareceram ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Uma platéia muito curiosa ansiava por ver as caras dos responsáveis pela brincadeira,assim como os jurados,exceto Kanon que já sabia quem eram. Então todos se sentaram em seus lugares e o juiz Shion começou o julgamento.

Shion: Cavaleiros,amazonas e aprendizes! Estamos aqui para julgar duas pessoas que cometeram esse crime terrível contra a nossa deusa e contra...

Todos: FALA LOGO!

Shion: Ah cacete! Que entrem os réus!

Seiya e Shiryu entram.

Todos: Óóóóóóóóóóóóh!!!!!!!!

Seiya e Shiryu sentam junto a Algol na parte acusada.

Shion: Vamos começar. A defesa quer fazer alguma observação?

Algol: A defesa pede um recesso de 5 minutos.

Shion: Mas já?

Algol: Só quero trocar meia dúzia de palavras com eles,afinal eu nem sabia quem eram.

Shion: Tudo bem. Recesso de 5 minutos. ( bate seu martelinho)

Seiya,Shiryu e Algol vão para uma salinha trocar meia dúzia de palavras.

Seiya: Bom dia Sr. Algol!

Algol: Shiryu você está fxxxxx!!!

Shiryu: Glup!

Após isso todos já estão na sala do mestre novamente.

Shion: Agora vou começar pela parte acusadora e sem mais interrupções! Kamus tem a palavra.

Kamus: Não tenho muito a dizer pois todas as provas apontam contra eles ( aponta Seiya e Shiryu) e no mais minhas testemunhas e eu mesmo estarei incluído responderemos a todas as perguntas e será suficiente para condenar esses dois!

Shiryu: Ei! Fale nossos nomes pelo menos!

Shion: Só fale quando eu mandar. E você Algol não vai defende-lo?

Algol: Eu não! O Shiryu é só um pedaço de bosta.

Shiryu: Pois o pedaço de bosta aqui já te ganhou duas vezes,e nas duas vezes cego!

Algol: É por isso que você é um pedaço de bosta.

Todos: (gota)

Shion: Kamus chame a sua testemunha.

Kamus: Ok. Para depor eu chamo o cavaleiro de touro Aldebaran. Deba por que você estava dançando musica da Xuxa?

Milo: Porque ele tem uma fantasia sexual com ela.

Todos: UAhuAHUHauha!!!!

Deba: Estou avisando o próximo que fizer uma gracinha vai ser chifrado hein!

Kamus: Então responde.

Deba: Acontece que essa é uma forma que encontrei de relembrar meus tempos de infância.

Aioria: Ah conta outra Deba! Admite que você acha essa tal de Xuxa mó gostosona!

Deba: Já chega! GRANDE CHIIIFRE!!!

Aioria: Aiêêêê!!!! Minha bunda!

Shion: Pra aprender a não ser enxerido,agora vai sentar Aioria.

Aioria vai sentar,mas como levou um Grande Chifre na bunda não consegue então ele fica de pé ao lado dos dourados.

Kamus: Bem,voltando...não acha que já passou um pouco do tempo de cantar e dançar musicas infantis?

Deba: Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Uma vez baixinho sempre baixinho! (se emociona)

Kamus: Que lindo...(irônico) Mas não justifica!

Deba: É que eu só faço isso pra lembrar da minha terrinha...Xuxa...Rainha...eu...eu...Buááááááááááá!!!!!

Seiya: Objeção! Ele esta pressionando a testemunha!

Shion: Aceita! Mas...não é o Algol que devia estar perguntando isso?

Shiryu: Ele ta dormindo.

Shion: Que ótimo...Deba pode ir.Chame o próximo Kamus.

Kamus: Os próximos são Aioros e Aioria.

Aioros se senta com uma cara muito triste e Aioria não se senta porque tomou um Grande Chifre na bunda só fica ali do lado irmão.

Algol acorda na hora.

Algol: Esses dois eu quero perguntar!

Shion: Oras e por que?

Algol: Foi a parte do filme que eu mais ri.

Kamus: Mas você estava dormindo. Então EU vou perguntar!

Algol: Humpf!

Kamus: Então algum dos dois quer explicar porque estavam naquele vídeo...naquela situação?

Aioros: Que situação?

Afrodite: Põe o DVD que a gente vê de novo!

MdM: Ah, ainda e uma bichinha querendo ver os dois de cueca!

Shion: Parem! Kamus põe o DVD.

Aioros: Não! Eu já lembrei. Hehe (sorriso amarelo)

Kamus: Então conte tudo, não esconda nada.

Aioria: Não tem muita coisa para contar o culpado mesmo é o meu irmão que roubou minha namorada. Nunca esperava isso dele.

Kamus: Aioria! Como pode? Ele é seu irmão seu fura olho!

Aioria: Alto lá. Fura olho não! Deixa eu me explicar.

Kamus: Então explique-se.

Aioria: Atah, foi assim...

------Flashback de Aioria------

Aioria e o irmão estavam em uma animada danceteria azarando umas gatas.Decidiram cada um ir para um lado e depois de uma hora se encontrarem de novo. E assim fizeram.

1 hora depois...

Aioros: Irmão! Conheci a gata das gatas. Acho que estou apaixonado.

Aioria: Sério, eu também conheci uma gata.

Os dias se passaram e os dois cavaleiros estavam bem felizes com suas novas namoradas.Só não saíam os quatro juntos. Um belo dia Helena,namorada de Aioria o chamou ate sua mansão e lá foi ele todo contente quando foi bater na porta...

Aioria: AIOROS!

Aioros: AIORIA! Ei !O que você está fazendo na porta da casa da Helena?

Aioria: Eu é que pergunto virou fura olho é?

Nesse momento alguém abre a porta.

Helena: Aioros? (olha Aioria) Desde quando você é dois???

Aioros: (apontando o próprio peito) Não! Sou eu, Aioros!!!

Helena ficou furiosa e botou os cavaleiros pra correr. Não deu nem tempo deles se explicarem e já estavam sendo perseguidos pelos cachorros,um deles mordeu a bunda de Aioria e deixou sua cueca aparecendo.

------ Fim do flashback------

Kamus: Então você e Aioros namoravam a mesma garota e não sabiam?

Aioria: É..basicamente.

Aioros: Uma ova! Meu irmão usurpou minha namorada, ate meu nome ele usou.

Shion: Sério? O que tem a dizer a respeito leão?

Aioria: Sabe o que é, na noite da boate a Marim tinha me dado um pé na bunda. Eu estava muito deprimido queria arranjar alguém pra esquecer a Marim pelo menos naquela noite. Então Helena apareceu e me tascou um beijão me chamando de Aioros. Então nem liguei, continuei com ela.

Aioros: Grrrrr!!! Eu tava no banheiro e você se aproveitou. Como pode?!!!

Aioria: Ah, mano dá um desconto! Já disse eu tava com dor de cotovelo naquele dia e...

Shion: Já chega! Vocês não vão ficar lavando a roupa suja de vocês aqui não. Kamus chama o próximo.

Kamus: Mas é que ainda não ouvi a versão do Aioros e...

Shion: Não precisa.

Aioros: Mas é que...

Shion: SAIAM!!

Aioria e Aioros saem dali com medo.

Kamus: Er...bom...o próximo é o Shura.

Shura se senta ao lado de Shion.

Shion: Pode começar Kamus.

Kamus: ...

Shion: Kamus,não vai começar?

Kamus: Desculpe é que...é que...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Shion: (gota) E agora o que foi?

Kamus: Hahaha...é que...estou lembrando do Shura dançando...no filme...hahahahah!!!Eu não consigo...hahahhaha!!!!!!!!

Shina: Pois eu acho ele um ótimo dançarino.

Shura: E depois olha só quem ta falando o atleta do santuário

Kamus fecha a cara na hora.

Shura: E se é para falar, vou falar logo de uma vez. Acontece que eu tenho o maior orgulho de minha terra,foi lá que aprendi a dançar tão bem. Como o salário que a Saori paga não da nem pra concertar a goteira do teto da casa de Capricórnio, uni o útil ao agradável,virei professor de dança para ganhar um extra.

Shion: Então...é só isso?

Shura: É.

Kamus: Mas ainda assim isso envergonha a todos nos cavaleiros.

Shion: Pensei que você estivesse o defendendo Kamus.

Kamus: Aeh, foi mal... (sorriso amarelo)

Shura: E outra fiz por necessidade.O gelinho ai faz porque gosta de balançar as perninhas na água.Heheheh!

Kamus: Grrr!! (com muita raiva)

Shion: Fala o que quer ouve o que não quer. Pode sair Shura.

Shura: Obrigado.

Shiryu: Hei! A gente não fala não?

Seiya: "Ai que lástima !"

Shion: Vocês são réus. Tem o direito de calarem a boca! Chama o próximo Kamus.

Kamus: O próximo sou eu.

Algol: Agora é minha vez.

Shion: Sim. Sente-se ali Kamus,e Algol pode vir fazer suas perguntas.

Algol: Obrigado. Kamus desde quando você pratica esse esporte?

Kamus: É uma longa historia.Isso vem desde os tempos da minha adolescência...

----------Flashback de Kamus---------

Sibéria. Kamus esta em seu treinamento quando vê uma linda menina fazendo nado sincronizado nas águas geladas,se encantou por ela e foi ate lá.

Kamus: Oi! É lindo isso que você faz. É uma arte!

Menina: Que bom que gosta quer aprender?

Kamus: Er...é...

Menina: (fazendo beicinho) Pôxa! Achei que você gostasse...

------Pausa do flashback-------

Kamus: Sem saída tive que aprender.

Algol: Oh sim. Continue! Continue!

------Volta pro flashback------

As semanas se passaram e Kamus foi mostrando sua grande habilidade para a coisa,o que encantou a garota.

------Nova pausa------

Algol: Então você conseguiu o que queria?

Kamus: Er...como assim?

Algol: Oras! Comeu ela?

Kamus: ...

Algol: Fala!

Kamus: COMI CACETE! ACHA QUE SOU UMA ESPECIE DE IDIOTA?

Então Milo interrompe tudo.

Milo: Kamus! (abraçando-o) Sabia que você não ia me decepcionar. Você não é gay!

Kamus: Milo...quer dizer que você achava que eu era gay? (ofendido)

Milo: Não...mais ou menos...é que pelo seu jeito e tal...tive medo sabe e...Ugh! (outro cubinho de gelo lhe é enfiado na boca)

Shion: Assim ele fica quieto. Continue Algol.

Algol: Mas Kamus, mesmo saindo, de lá pra cá você continua fazendo isso que você chama de arte.

Kamus: Foi por uma boa causa na época. O caso é que realmente me habituei, pra falar a verdade viciei.

Algol: Então o que podemos fazer não é? Sem mais perguntas.

Shion: Volte a ser advogado então Kamus e chame o próximo.

Kamus: Ok.( Voltando de pé.) Para depor: Milo de Escorpião.

Milo se levanta e vai todo posudo sentar na cadeira do lado de Shion.

Milo: Ok. O lindo,gostoso,poderoso,sexy,tudo de bom, Milo de escorpião está pronto.

Alguém: Gostoso mesmoooo!!! Lindoooo!!!

Kamus: É...(da um muxoxo) serei rápido e direto. Por que você falsificou sua própria marca?

Milo: Foi só uma unha postiça.

Kamus: Ta,então porque usou unha postiça?

Shina: Porque quebrou oras!

Shion: Só fale quando for chamada.

Kamus: Não. O que eu quero dizer é por que recorreu a isso?

Shina: Ah eu entendo a aflição de uma unha quebrada! Quando a minha quebra também faço a mesma coisa.

Milo: Isso aí que ela disse.

Shion: Amazona de cobra, se interromper de novo vou ter que te tirar da sala.

Shina: Oh! Desculpe.Vou ficar calada.

Kamus: Vejo que seu problema não é tão serio. Vergonhoso,mas não é serio. Esta dispensado.

Milo: Posso sair então?

Kamus: Sim.

Shion: E Algol?

Seiya: Está novamente nos braços de Morfeu.

Todos????

Shiryu: Seiya disse que ele dormiu de novo.

Kamus: Bem...os próximos são Saga e Dohko.

Algol acorda.

Algol: Duas frutinhas!

Saga: Mais respeito comigo,SEU PROJETO DE CAVALEIRO DE PRATA QUE PERDE PRA CEGO!

Shiryu: ÊPAA!!! Posso ser um cego,mas de alta categoria!

Saga: Ninguém te chamou na conversa merdinha de bronze.

Algol: Hahahahha!!! Merdinha de bronze!!!

Shion: SILÊÊÊÊNCIOOOOO!!!!!!! "Ui! Meu coração doeu..."

Todos: ...

Saga e Dohko se sentam e Kamus começa o interrogatório.

Kamus: Vou começar por Saga. Não acha que ser dançarino do clube das mulheres é uma profissão um tanto...desonrosa para um santo de Atena?

Saga: De jeito nenhum. Pois desde quando esta garota (aponta Saori) pôs este homem (aponta Kanon) em minha casa (aponta o próprio peito) não tive mais sossego!

Kamus: Mas isso não justifica o fato de você ter se tornado um garoto de programa.

Saga: Eu não sou um garoto de programa! Sou apenas um profissional do ramo de dança da filial do Clube das Mulheres de Atenas.

Dohko: Ou seja, um garoto de programa.

Saga: Não sou garoto de programa! (começa a se estressar)

Kamus: Que seja. Mas ainda não deu um motivo para seguir essa sua nova...carreira.

Saga: Só estou nessa pelo dinheiro...porque essa maldita da Atena...Oh não fale assim dela (se bate)...Ela é maldita siiim! UhAIUHauihaUIHUaihuiA!!!!! (Vira Ares)

Shion: Xiiii!!! Já vi esse filme antes...

Ares: Claro que viu. E resultou na sua morte ôh velhote! hAUIHuiahuiAHUIha!!!!...Socorro! Eu só quero o Pom pom...Esse pato que vive atrapalhando meus planos! Tome isso! (começa a se espancar)

Dohko: Alguém faça alguma coisa! Kanon!

Kanon: Oh sim! O pato está aqui e...Oh! Esqueci ele em gêmeos.

Dohko: Vá busca-lo antes que seu irmão possuído mate a deusa!

MdM: Então não vai buscar não.

Saori: O quêêêê???!!

Julian: Saori, ele disse que quer que você morra.

Saori: Mascara da Morte!

MdM: ... (sorriso amarelo) "Poseidon, eu mato você, seu dedo duro!"

Dohko: Kanon! Vai buscar o pato senão a sala do Grande Mestre vai ser destruída!

Kanon: Ah então ta bom...já que é assim sim!

Kanon corre muito ate gêmeos enquanto todo o resto esta segurando Saga/Ares na sala do Grande Mestre,logo Kanon volta entrega o pato para o irmão que volta a ser Saga.

Shion: Podemos continuar Saga?

Saga: Sim. Pom pom pode ficar aqui comigo?

Shion: Mas é um pato. Não pode depor.

Hyoga: Hei! Qual o preconceito com os patos?

Shion: Pensei que você fosse cisne.

Hypoga: Ah é mesmo.

Kamus: "Ai meu Zeus é hoje que não saio daqui! "Shion! Posso continuar interrogando Saga?

Shion: Sim. E o pato pode ficar.

Saga: Obrigado. ( segurando o patinho e lhe fala alguma coisa que ninguém entende)

Kamus: Bom então você alega ter entrado nessa vida por dinheiro,ou melhor a falta dele.

Saga: Como assim dessa vida? Sou dançarino e também é uma solução temporária.

Shura: Alto lá! EU sou dançarino. Você é...você é...

Dohko: Um garoto de programa!

Saga: Grrr!!!Já disse que não faço isso!

Dohko: Como não? E onde você e a senhora loira foram depois do nosso show no sábado hein?

Saga: Ela tava passando mal! Só a levei para casa e voltei pra cá.pôxa! E querem saber? Já falei demais da minha vida! Por que não interroga o Dohko? Ele sim ta nessa porque gosta.

Kamus: Tudo bem,realmente seu depoimento ta dando muita confusão Saga e não quero mais saber desses...ham...detalhes.

Marim: Ah mas eu quero! Conta tudo!

Shina: Por que você quer saber se você já foi lá?

Todos: Óóóóóóóóóóóh!

Marim: Shina!

Aioria: Ma-Marim! Isso é verdade?

Marim: Nããããão! Claro que não, Shina só estava brincando. Não é Shina? (da um leve cutucão na amazona de cobra)

Shina: Ah é sim! Eu só estava brincando.

Kamus: Será que vocês podem PARAR DE ME INTERROMPER? (O ambiente fica gelado)

Todos: ...

Kamus: Bem Dohko pelo que eu sei você tem uma propriedade na China,é um dos cavaleiros de ouro mais respeitados,tem sua armadura de ouro e a casa de Libra. Imagino que não entrou nessa pelo dinheiro.

Saga: Entrou porque é um velho tarado!

Kamus: Saga...colabore.

Dohko: Éh, dinheiro eu tenho...

Shiryu: Nunca me emprestou! Pão duro.

Algol: Cala a boca Shiryu!

Shion: Algol tem certeza de que é o advogado dele?

Algol: Oh sim. Vou fazer algumas perguntas ao mestre ancião que não é mais ancião.

Kamus: Mas ele nem respondeu a minha!

Shion: Kamus sente-se. Você já falou d+,a sala está um gelo e eu não quero ficar... Atchim! Resfriado.

Kamus: Mas eu...

Shion: SENTA!

Kamus senta.

Algol: Então Dohko vai falar ou não?

Dohko: Falar o que oras?

Algol: Que você é um velho tarado!

Shiryu: (se levanta) Mais respeito com meu mestre!

Seiya: Fique quieto! Será que essa sua mente primitiva não entende que ele é a parte acusadora?

Algol: Então vai falar ou não?

Dohko: Ta bem...pra começar ponha-se em meu lugar. Fiquei sentado 243 anos naquela cachoeira vegetando igual a uma beterraba. Porra! Tava na hora de curtir a vida. E o meu discípulo me apronta uma dessas...Snif!

Shiryu: Pra falar a verdade foi o Shu...

Shun: CONTINUA DOHKO!

Shiryu: " Estou começando a achar que Shun quer passar a perna na gente...Nããããão!!! Esse aí é o Shun! "

Algol: É isso.Mas como você começou?

Dohko: Bom desde o dia em que sai daquela casca roxa,voltei aquele corpão que eu tinha...pois é...mas ainda não tinha tomado consciência disso devido aos anos na cachoeira...

Algol: Continue! Continue!

Dohko: Então depois que a guerra acabou e eu voltei para cá percebi muitos olhares de servas,amazonas e tal pra mim entende? Então vi que eu sou realmente gostosão.

Milo: Hei! Essa fala ai é minha!

Dohko: Cala a boca!

Milo: Credo. Pior que o Kamus de mau humor.

Algol: Grande Dohko! Ai você passou a traçar todas as mulheres e...

Dohko: Que? Ta maluco?

Algol: Como assim? Vai dizer que você ainda é..

Saga: VIRGEM!

Dohko: Mas é claro!

Todos: ...

Algol: Sem mais perguntas. ( se senta chocado)

Shion: Nossa ...depois dessa...Ui! Meu coração! (aperta o peito) Puf! Vamos...continuar. Kamus chame o próximo a depor.

Kamus: Agora eu chamo o Kanon.

Saga: Esse desumano não merece nem falar.Quase matou meu...meu...Pom pom!

Kanon: Saga já disse que foi um engano, se você ao menos me deixasse explicar.

Saga: Não tem conversa! OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Kanon vai pra outra dimensão e desaparece.

Shion: Ah! Olha só o que você fez. Traz ele de volta!

Saga: (fazendo birra) Não trago! Não trago! E não trago!

Shion: Ah, Kamus chama quem vem depois dele.

Kamus: Mas...mas...o Kanon ele...

Shion: Calma já resolvo isso. Saga (se vira pra ele) depois você traz o Kanon de volta né?

Saga: Não!

Afrodite: Ah Saguinha,pára de chilique! Parece ate eu!

Shion: Então Saga?

Saga: Ta bom (fazendo bico) vocês venceram.

Kamus: Não acredito em você!

Saga: Eu juro pelo Pom pom! (ergue o pato)

Kamus: Agora eu acredito em você.

Shion: Então Kamus chama o próximo,depois Saga trás o Kanon.

Kamus: Ta certo. Agora eu chamo Mú de Áries.

_Continuaaaa..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não me matem por favoooorr!!!! (se esconde atrás da cama) vai ter uma segunda parte...senão ia ficar imenso,mais do que já está!

Fãs do Mú não me matem.

Bem voltando a fic...O que estão achando? Espero que estejam gostando não percam a segunda e decisiva parte do julgamento...Nossa já ta virando novela...hehehe!! XD

Mandem reviews please! Bjus a tds!


	6. O Julgamento II

Saint Seiya não me pertence, direitos reservados a Kurumada e Toei

Legendas: " " pensamento

( )sussuro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_No ultimo capitulo...o julgamento..._

_Kamus: Agora eu chamo Mú de Áries._

_Bom capitulo pra vcs!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mú vai se sentar todo tímido.

Kamus: Mú, você sabe que o que fez é muito feio não é?

Mú: ... (Faz que sim com a cabeça)

Kamus: E você está com vergonha disso, não está?

Mú: ...(Faz que sim de novo)

Seiya: Até quando vai durar esse monólogo Sr. Advogado?

Shion: Seiya! Não é porque você ficou inteligente que vai se intrometer.

Seiya: Perdão excelência.

Kamus: Então Mú, não vai dar nem uma desculpa?

Mú: Não tenho desculpas para o que fiz. (de cabeça baixa)

Shiryu: Que bom que você reconhece!

Kamus: Sem mais...

Algol: (se levanta) Ah! Peraí! Você não sabe de nada Kamus,ele tem algo a dizer.

Kamus: Então tente (faz aquela cara de francês metido) Huh!

Algol: Ótimo! Mú só quero te lebrar que tudo que você _não disser_ aqui pode ser usado contra você.

Mú: Achei que o julgamento fosse do pégasu e do dragão.

Algol: Ih! Me pegou...(fica pensando)

... Algol ainda está pensando...

Mú: Acho que eu já disse tudo. Vou me retirar. (se levanta)

Algol: Espera!

Mú: " Droga! " (se senta de novo)

Algol: Também quero te lembrar que o Sr. está aqui como testemunha,se não colaborar o tribunal pode achar que você tem algum envolvimento.

Seiya: Não disse dragão? Ele é um ótimo advogado! Grande Algol!

Algol: Obrigado. Vi isso uma vez no cinema e sempre quis fazer igual.

Shiryu: Olha aí Seiya. Seu "ótimo advogado"!

Mú: Ainda assim Algol, eu insisto já disse tudo.

Algol: " Vou ter que apelar. " Acho que você não entendeu. Ou fala ou Saori vai descontar a fúria dela em você!

Mú: Ta já chega! Eu conto ta? Tudo,mas não deixa a Saori fazer nada comigo não, por favor. (assustado)

Algol: " Heheh...consegui..." Então desembucha!

Mú: Sabe o que é armadura é uma coisa muito cara e a nossa deusa não colabora não. E eu sou o único aqui que faz concerto delas. Você acha que o material é barato? É muito pó de estrela e muito sangue de cavaleiro, e Atena não faz sequer uma divulgação,nem um patrocínio,nada, aí fica complicado né? Tive que procurar por uma...como vou dizer...fonte de matéria prima alternativa. E ainda tem o Kiki que só sabe me dar despesa!

Shiryu: Desculpa pra dar armaduras de segunda pra gente!

Mú: Ah Shiryu, não enche! Você só sabe tirar a armadura e ficar com esse peito de fora,ela nem tem tanta utilidade pra você seu exibido!

Shiryu: Grrrr!!! (rasga a camisa) Queeeem é exibido?!!!

Algol: Agora que está tudo explicado aqui."Acho que o problema mesmo é a Saori." Mú pode ir.

Shion: Bom...quantos faltam Kamus?

Kamus: Já ta no fim,vou chamar os próximos.Venha Máscara da Morte.

Mascara se senta recebendo sonoras vaias.

Mascara: Se me vaiarem vai todo mundo pro Yomotsu! Já to avisando!

Kamus: Eles vão parar. Não vão?

O ar esfria,todos param de vaiar.

Kamus: Assim está melhor. Mas creio que eles estão reagindo assim devido a sua traição.

MdM: Como assim traição?

Shura: A sua religião!

Aioros: É. O que um pai de santo faz na Igreja Evangélica?

Deba: Tem isso na Grécia? Achei que era só no Brasil.

Kamus: Então Máscara, explique-se.

MdM: (respira fundo e fala) Bom acontece que eu sou pai de santo sim,mas tenho sede de conhecimento,na minha curiosidade fui lá na igreja e percebi que há muitas semelhanças e me identifiquei bastante.

Kamus: Então você admite que esta virando a casaca?

MdM: É claro que não!

Kamus: Oras. Então o que?

MdM: Já disse. Lá eles tem métodos muito interessantes, é claro que sem a beleza de um terreiro de macumba, mas são tão ou mais eficazes quanto.

Kamus: Mas não pode, ta errado! E você ate deu dinheiro lá!

MdM: Ah quer saber? Cansei desta merda! (se levanta e urra) FUI LÁ SIM.LÁ É MUITO LEGAL! E SE VOCÊ QUER SABER? Estou estudando...para...para...SER PASTOR!!!

Shion: Uuuuuiii!!! Meu coração! (aperta o peito de novo)

Todos: Óóóóóóóóh!!! (chocante)

Shion: Eu...puf...puf...não vou...aguentaaaaaaaargh!! Meu coração...óóh...! (desmaia)

Afrodite: (segura Shion) Gente ajuda! O velho empacotou!

Saga: haIUHauihuiAHAh!!!!Agora vou poder ser o mestre!...Não fale isso vou ajuda-lo...Seu molenga!...Molenga é você!...Seu bicha...Aáááhhhh!!! (começa a se estrangular)

Aioria: Ai Zeus! O que faremos? O que faremos?

Corre em círculos,depois Aioros corre atrás dele,depois Shura corre atrás de Aioros e Aldebaran corre atrás dos três para pará-los.

Shaka está meditando (dormindo) ,Algol rindo,Seiya entediado,Shiryu não faz nada porque já tinha tirado a camisa,Shun e Hyoga estão felizes porque sem juiz sem julgamento,Kanon continua em outra dimensão. A Sala do Grande Mestre está uma total bagunça até que...

Milo: HEEEEEIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! CALMA TODO MUNDOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos param e Shion começa a despertar.

Milo: Olhem ele ainda não morreu.

Kamus: Quanta sensibilidade Milo!

Milo: Eu sei. (sorrisão)

Shion: O que aconteceu? Eu infartei?

Saori: Shionzinho querido, acho que você não está mais em condições de continuar.

Shun: (Chegando ali no meio) É verdade. Por que não acaba com esse julgamento?

Hyoga: Apoiado!

Julian: Aaaah nããããããõ! Vai acabar toda a diversão.

Shun: gota

Saori: Oh Julian! (o abraça) Você está certo, meu amor!

Julian: (se soltando) Eu sei. Sempre estou certo. Mas solta Saori,desgruda,eu ainda não consegui tirar aquela imagem nojenta sua da minha cabeça.

Saori: Mas...mas...Tudo culpa do Seiya! Querem saber? Esse julgamento vai continuar sim e agora!

Milo: E quem vai ser o juiz?

Saori: Que pergunta escorpião.Claro que eu.

Shiryu: Agora sim Seiya a gente ta Fxxxxx!!!

Seiya: Somos realmente muito desafortunados.

Saori: (se senta na cadeira de juiz) Bom, vou continuar este julgamento. Shion pode se sentar ali do lado dos dourados e Kamus chame sua próxima testemunha, pois Mascara enfartou o velho...digo o Grande Mestre.

Kamus: Sim. Agora eu chamo Shaka de Virgem!

Total silencio. Shaka vai e senta.

Kamus: Antes de mais nada, me prometa que não vai causar mais confusão sim?

Shaka: Não se preocupe. Não sou um desordeiro como esses aí, pois tenho Buda em minha mente.

Marim: Pervertido! Como pode dizer isso?

Shaka: Buda?

Marim: Olha Saori! Ele diz que só pensa em bunda! (1)

Shaka: É BUDA sua ignorante!

Aioria: ÊPA! Ninguém fala assim com a Marim não!

Marim: Aioria! " Que fofo! Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou voltar com você! Não mesmo!"

Kamus: Vão me deixar fazer minhas perguntas? ( silencio) Assim está melhor. Shaka o que eu um cavaleiro de Atena como você fazia no Mc Donald´s você não era vegetariano?

Shaka: Estava fazendo o que eu sempre faço: Meditando.

Milo: Aéh! Meditando no hambúrguer!

Shaka: Calado inseto! Não se intrometa.

Saori: É mesmo. Milo cala a boca!

Milo: Humpf!

Kamus: Não tenta me enrolar. Não é possível que você estava meditando em pleno McDonald´s.

Shaka: Claro que é possível! Sou tão Buda...digo...sou tão bom, que posso meditar em qualquer lugar a qualquer hora.

Kamus: Sim. Mas você ainda é vegetariano.

Shaka: ...

Milo: HÁHÁHÁHÁ!!! A Barbie se ferrou!

Shaka: Kamus? Que isso? Você está me defendendo se esqueceu?

Kamus: Ah é! (da um tapa na própria testa) Sem mais perguntas.

Shiryu: Isso é trapaça!

Se levanta e Algol o soca.

Saori: E você Algol? Não vai interrogar o Shaka?

Algol: Não precisa. Kamus já fez o favor de desmoralizá-lo pra mim.

Shaka: Grrrrr!!!! (se senta perto dos dourados de novo)

Saori: Chama o próximo Kamus,essa demora desse julgamento já ta cansando a minha beleza.

Shura: Que beleza?

Saori: Hã?

Julian: Saori ele disse que você é feia.

Saori: Shura até você!

Shura para Julian: Fofoqueiro!

Saori: Esqueçam. Vá chamar o próximo Kamus.

Kamus: Acho que o próximo seria o Kanon. Ôôôôôôh Sagaaaaaaa!!!!!

Saga para Pom pom: ( ) Droga Pom pom! Ele não esqueceu!

Kamus: Saga, traz o Kanon de volta agora.

Saga: Ta bom! (fazendo manha) Saco! ( Kanon volta) Toma ele aí de volta. Ta feliz?

Kamus: Muito. Kanon sente-se ali (aponta a cadeira e Kanon vê que é Saori não Shion que esta sentado)

Kanon: Nossa. O que eu perdi?

Milo: Bom...Dohko é um pervertido mas é virgem, Shaka foi desmoralizado,Mascara está estudando para ser pastor...

Kanon: QUÊ? Pastor? (incrédulo)

Milo: ... e com isso o velho...digo Shion teve um enfarto mas agora já esta melhor e Saori assumiu como juíza.

Kanon: ... Pastor?...Pastor?...Pastor?...

Saga: Então Kanon, como acha que vai se livrar de quase ter matado Pom pom! HEIN? Seu...seu...QUASE ASSASSINO DE PATOS!

Kanon: Past...Digo...Mas eu não fiz nada! Eu achei que fosse um pato impostor aquele...

Kamus: Como?

Kanon: Foi assim...

---------Flashback de Kanon---------

Há umas noites atrás o cavaleiro de gêmeos (Kanon) estava indo para sua casa quando foi abordado pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Shun: Ôh Kanoooon!!!!!!

Kanon: Que é Andrômeda? Fala logo que estou com pressa,estou indo vigiar Pom pom, Saga o deixou sob meus cuidados hoje a noite e ele me mata se souber que aconteceu alguma coisa com o pato.

Shun: É justamente por isso que vim te procurar. Hyoga sabe do valor que aquele pato tem para Saga e resolveu pregar uma peça nele e esconder o pato e por outro em seu lugar. Como sou seu amigo estou te avisando.

Kanon: " Ele nunca foi meu amigo,mas já que é do Pom pom que ele esta falando é melhor eu ir pra gêmeos correndo." Obrigado então vou para lá.

Shun: Disponha!

Kanon foi correndo ate a casa de Gêmeos,na sala estava Hyoga com o Pom pom nas mãos. O sangue de Kanon ferveu e a primeira coisa que pensou em fazer foi acabar com a raça do pato,mas por obra do destino, errou de pato e ao invés de bater em Hyoga começou a estrangular Pom pom.

----------------Fim do flashback-------------------

Kanon: E foi isso...

Kamus: E depois o que você fez?

Kanon: Quando me dei conta de que estrangulava o pato errado, Hyoga já tinha fugido então deixei no lugar e fingi que nada havia acontecido.

Saga: ( se levanta indignado) VOCÊ QUASE MATA O POM POM E EU IA FICAR SEM SABEEER?

Kanon: Você ia me matar se soubesse!

Saga: Eu não te matei.

Kanon: Mas me mandou para a outra dimensão.

Milo: Kanon, como é a outra dimensão?

Kanon: Até que não é tão mal assim...Saga já mandou tanta coisa e tanta gente para lá que eu tive que brigar com algumas pessoas para poder deitar na cama do Saga que uma vez eu mandei pra lá e poder comer o bolo de chocolate que fizemos semana passada.

Milo: Puxa...

Kanon: E só pra você ter uma idéia, lá ta tão cheio de coisa que eu achei até a roupa de Zorro que o Saga usou em uma de suas apresentações no clube das mulheres.

Dohko: Hei! A roupa de Zorro é minha! Saga seu ladrão!

Kamus: Já se explicou né Kanon?

Kanon: Já sim. Mas quero uma explicação desses dois! (aponta Shun e Hyoga)

Saori: Eles vão falar na vez deles Kanon. Agora chama o próximo Kamus.

Kamus: Aproxime-se Afrodite.

Afrodite vai com medo.

Afrodite: Po-pode começar.

Kamus: Bem...CONTA TUDO! ( seus olhinhos brilham)

Afrodite: Aff!! Bom eu estava dando uma volta no shopping,tinha homens muito lind...er...belos rapazes lá...não tanto quanto eu...enfim, eu estava na praça de alimentação quando bati os olhos numa bela mulher...

Aioros: Hahahahah!!! Você?!!!

Afordite: É bofe...essa também foi minha reação quando percebi que admirava demais a moça...

Kamus: E depois?

Afrodite: Não me interrompa! Depois disso...

----------------Flashback de Afrodite-----------------

O cavaleiro de Peixes resolveu ir ao cinema porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer ali no shopping, pagou um ingresso,entrou e se sentou na ultima fileira sozinho. Cinco minutos depois a sala já estava toda escura então alguém esbarrou nele e ele amparou a pessoa com o próprio corpo e se surpreendeu quando viu o rosto da pessoa... era ela a mulher da praça de alimentação. Linda!

Pessoa: Desculpe. Posso me sentar aqui?

Afrodite: Claro!

Pessoa: Prazer! Sou Cassandra.

Afrodite: O prazer é meu. Afrodite.

---------fim do flashback----------

Afrodite: Eu e Cassandra conversamos o filme todo e bem na hora de nos despedirmos a gente acabou se beijando...quando vi já estava na casa dela,o clima esquentou e o resto vocês já sabem.

Todos: ... (espantados, caras mais do que no chão, no subsolo já.)

Aioria: Então você não é assim..._totalmente gay?_

Nesse momento alguém entra na Sala do Grande Mestre com uma garotinha no colo.

Pessoa: Como assim TOTALMENTE GAY?

Afrodite: Cassandra?!!!

Menina: Papaaaaaiiii!!!!!!!!!

Afrodite: Oh minha pequena Alice vem cá.

A menininha corre e vai abraçar o pai.

Todos: ... (ainda estão com a cara no subsolo)

Kamus: Imagino que essa deva ser sua esposa.

Cassandra: Sim sou eu, e esse homem ( aponta Aioria) vem me dizer que meu marido é gay?

Kamus: Bom...dona Cassandra era o que todos nós pensávamos...até agora... (sem graça)

Afrodite: Mas... amor...como sabe que sou um cavaleiro?

Cassandra: Você fala enquanto dorme. Descobri tudo através de você. E só vim aqui te fazer uma surpresa, e tenho que ouvir isso!

Alice: Papai o que é gay?

Afrodite: Não é nada importante minha filha. E Cassandra...eu...admito que eu era gay sim...mas depois que te conheci,deixei de ser só pra poder ficar com você.

Marim: Puxa que romântico! Aioria você nunca me disse isso.

Aioria: É que eu nunca fui gay.

Marim: (gota)

Afrodite: Cassandra você me perdoa? (apreensivo)

Cassandra: Ham ...(faz cara pensativa) É claro que perdôo amor!

E dá um beijo apaixonado no cavaleiro que estava com a filinha no colo, todos ficaram pasmos, parecia que estavam vendo a mesma cena do filme só que ao vivo a e cores.

Kamus: Bom agora só falta você Saori, vamos por o filme na parte em que você aparece e...

Julian: Não por favor! Estou traumatizado, não me obrigue a ver novamente!

Sorento: Eu acho que eu vou vomitar.

Shion: Não por favor! Meu coração...

Saori: Não precisa por filme nenhum. E eu também não vou falar nada pois sou uma deusa e no momento juíza disso aqui. Sendo assim, Algol comece a chamar as suas testemunhas de defesa.

Algol: Sim para depor chamo Seiya de pegasu.

Seiya se recusa a sentar.

Algol: Por que não senta?

Seiya: Porque ela (aponta Saori) é uma maníaca, tarada,cheia de vontades estranhas na cama,e que já...

Julian: Isso aí! Posso confirmar o que ele diz.

Seiya: Limite-se a ficar calado! A conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro.

Julian: Cala a boca você, quem manda aqui sou eu!

Sorento: Na verdade...quem manda aqui é ela. (aponta Saori)

Julian: Aeh...

Saori: Já chega! O julgamento é deles e não meu. É dele que você deve falar e não de mim. E Seiya! Senta essa bunda nessa cadeira agora!

Seiya senta.

Algol: Bom ,pra começar, pode explicar porque sua impressão digital apareceu no aparelho?

Seiya: Creio que foi armação. Provavelmente pegaram a minha digital em qualquer objeto que eu tenha tocado e depois a transferiu para o aparelho." Como minto bem. Sou muito inteligente! "

Algol: Viram? Meu cliente é inocente. Sem mais perguntas.

Kamus: Hei! Peraí! Ele não vai se livrar dessa tão fácil assim. Agora eu pergunto.

Algol: Fica a vontade.

Kamus: Seiya sem querer ofender,mas sabemos que o seu forte não é a inteligência. Embora você esteja agindo como se fosse. Diga a verdade,foi Algol que te instruiu a falar isso não foi?

Seiya: Obviamente não! Reconheço a astúcia desse rapaz ( aponta Algol) mas ele não é nenhum Albert Einstein!

Kamus: Então ,desde quando você ficou inteligente?

Shiryu: Desde quando recebeu uma pancada que o Máscara deu na cabeça dele.

Algol: Shiryu antes eu te achava só meio tapado, mas agora eu te acho tapado completamente!

Kamus: Ham...interessante (sorri) Me permite fazer uma experiência?

Seiya: Certamente.

Kamus chama MdM lhe fala alguma coisa no ouvido então MdM vai até onde esta Seiya, o pega pelo colarinho e o esmurra com a cabeça na parede 2 vezes, depois mais uma, e Seiya cai desacordado.

Saori: Kamus! O que você fez? Não era pra matá-lo.

2 minutos depois Seiya acorda com sua cara de bobão de antes. Ao ver todo mundo grita assustado.

"SAOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kamus: Acho que agora é o Seiya de antes. (se vira pra Seiya) Você está sendo julgado se lembra?

Seiya: Sim.

Kamus: Posso continuar te interrogando?

Seiya: Pode ué. (da de ombros)

Kamus: Então continua afirmando que a sua impressão digital foi forjada?

Seiya: Não.

Kamus: Por quê?

Seiya: Não sei o que é forjada, nem impressão digital.

Shura: Agora sim é o Seiya!

Todos: (gotas)

Kamus: Então você admite que pôs as mãos no aparelho e é o responsável por essa terrível brincadeira.

Seiya: Não! Eu sou inocente!

Kamus: Não é não!

Seiya: Sou sim! Algol me ajuda.

Algol: Ele ta pressionando meu cliente!

Saori: Kamus já chega.

Kamus: Mas ele ia falar e...

Saori: Senta Kamus!!!

Kamus senta.

Algol: Agora vou chamar minha próxima testemunha. Shina não entendi porque você me disse que ia depôr. O que você tem haver com tudo isso?

Shina: Tudo.

Algol: Como assim?

Shina: Eu vi esses dois aí na moita em que estava o aparelho de DVD minutos antes do "espetáculo".(faz sinal de "aspas" com os dedos)

Shiryu: MENTIRA! Ela não viu a gente com a mão no DVD.

Saori: Shiryu querido...CALA A BOCA! Depois você vai poder se defender.

Kamus: (se levanta) Ah então você não viu nada?

Seiya: Ela tava era querendo me ver fazendo xixi.

Algol: Como?

Shina: Não foi bem isso...acontece que estava dando uma volta pelo santuário uns cinco minutos antes do amistoso,passei pela moita antes e encontrei o Shiryu lá...

Kamus: Continua Shina...

Shina: Então o Shiryu tava na frente da moita e não saia de lá de jeito nenhum, achei aquilo estranho e logo deduzi que Seiya estava com ele.Não deu outra quando tentei entrar na moita o Seiya saiu de dentro dela.

Kamus: E depois?

Shina: Depois nada. Eu fui embora.

Algol: Viu? Isso não prova nada.

Kamus: Mas é claro que prova. Prova que o Seiya estava lá com o DVD e Shiryu dando cobertura quando a Shina chegou ele tentou enrolar ela.

Algol: Mas ela não viu nenhum dos dois com a mão no DVD.

Kamus: E nem precisa porque as digitais provam isso e o depoimento dela só reforça essa certeza.

Algol: " Merda, o gelinho e inteligente..." Tudo bem. Shina você ta dispensada.

Saori: Então Shiryu, sua vez.

Shiryu senta, mas tenta manter a distancia de Saori.

Kamus: Agora eu pergunto! Não vou permitir trapaças dessa vez.

Shiryu: Glup!

Kamus: Dragão.Fiquei sabendo que você ficou cego um dia antes do amistoso. Como explica isso?

Shiryu: Hum...er...eu...bom...estava tomando banho e dei um cólera do dragão no chuveiro,como meu corpo estava todo ensaboado a água com sabão também inverteu o fluxo e quando caiu foi direto no meu olho e eu fiquei cego.

Kamus: Bom..." Puxa! Como consegue?"Mas agora vejo que já está curado.

Shiryu: Sim. Saori me curou no mesmo dia.

Kamus: Sabe o que acho? Que sua cegueira tem haver e muito com isso!

Algol: Objeção! Kamus está tirando conclusões precipitadas.

Shiryu: Algol! Você me...defendeu? (olhinhos brilham)

Algol: Ih! É verdade. " Eca! " Continua Kamus.

Kamus: Então dragão o que tem a dizer?

Shiryu: Já disse. E você devia saber que a coisa mais fácil no mundo é eu ficar cego.

Saori: Realmente Kamus, ele tem razão.

Kamus: " Droga. Ele é esperto, mas eu sou mais. " Se safou dessa, mas como explica suas digitais no aparelho.

Shiryu: Não tenho que explicar, a própria Shina disse que não nos viu fazendo nada.

Kamus: Shina deu um depoimento muito confuso, quero ouvir sua versão.

Shiryu: O Seiya e eu estávamos indo assistir o amistoso, Seiya quis fazer xixi e eu fiquei vigiando. Pergunta a Shina se não é verdade. " mestre me perdoe por tamanha lorota."

Shina: er ...é...quando o Seiya apareceu ele tava ajeitando o zíper da calça.

Kamus: Mas você não disse que foi embora?

Shiryu: E foi, ela saiu correndo.

Kamus: E com isso vocês podem ter tido tempo suficiente de fazer o trabalho quando ela foi embora.

Shiryu: ...

Kamus: Não é? (sorrindo)

Shiryu: " Se ao menos o Seiya ainda estivesse inteligente eu me livrava dessa " Hehe...(sorrisinho amarelo)

Kamus: Sem mais perguntas! (sorri vitorioso)

Shiryu se senta em seu lugar, tudo estava perdido para ele e Seiya mas Algol não desiste.

Algol: Espera! Pra depor chamo Hyoga de cisne.

Hyoga se levanta e se senta no banco onde quase todos já sentaram.

Hyoga: Antes de mais nada, prometo falar toda a verdade sobre tudo que eu sei.

Algol: E o que você sabe de tããão especial?

Hyoga: De toda a verdade.

Saga: É bom que você explique mesmo o que você fez ao Pom pom!

Kanon: Isso! E chama o teu amiguinho pra falar também.

Algol: Pode isso Saori?

Saori: Pode ué. Shun senta ali com o Hyoga.

Shun se senta no mesmo banco que Hyoga.

Kamus: Vou começar pelo assunto que tanto aflige esses gêmeos. Foram vocês os responsáveis pelo que houve com o pato do Saga?

Shun: Melhor falar a verdade. Fomos nós sim. Queríamos só pregar uma peça neles.

Kamus: Que coincidência, depois tudo foi filmado e parou no DVD do pegasu e do dragão não acha? (irônico)

Shun: O que você está insinuando?

Kamus: Não estou insinuando. Estou afirmando, você e Hyoga estão com Seiya e Shiryu nessa!

Algol: Vou precisar defender mais gente é?

Seiya: ( ) Acho que eles estão tentando se safar e vão deixar a gente sozinhos nessa.

Shiryu: ( ) Que isso Seiya, eles vão se confessar agora porque eles são nossos amigos e a amizade...

Seiya: Ah sei não Shiryu! Sei não!

Hyoga: NÃO É VERDADE!

Kamus: Então qual é a verdade?

Hyoga: Bem ...Nós realmente filmamos vocês e fizemos parte do plano, mas fomos obrigados, não queríamos fazer e...

Shiryu: É MENTIRA!

Algol: Cala a boca ôh estrume! Vai Hyoga.

Hyoga: E é isso, fomos obrigados.

Kamus: Mas quem obrigou?

Hyoga: Shiryu.

Shiryu: É mentira!!!

Todos: Cala a boca Shiryu!

Algol: Perai que eu dou um jeito.

Algol amordaça Shiryu, e olha feio pra Seiya que resolve calar a boca com medo.

Kamus: E quem foi o idealizador de tudo?

Hyoga: Seiya.

Todos ficam chocados com a revelação, pois Seiya nunca teria tamanha capacidade.

Kamus: E o que ele fez?

Hyoga: Bom...ele me contou do plano e me perguntou se eu queria participar,é óbvio que disse que não,Shun também não aceitou então Shiryu me coagiu e eu tive que fazer.

Kamus: E o que ele fez pra te coagir?

Hyoga: Ele...ele...bu-buááááááá!!!! Não quero falar sobre isso.

Kamus: Envolve a mãe dele?

Shun: Sim. " Puxa! Hyoga merece um Oscar por isso. "

Kamus: Por isso ele está tão descontrolado. Vamos esperar ele se acalmar.

2 horas depois...

Uma poça de lagrimas já se formou no pés de Hyoga e de Shun e o loiro pára de chorar.

Shun: " Porra! Esse pato exagerou, não era pra tanto!"

Kamus: Então Hyoga (chateado) Pode dizer logo o que Shiryu fez?

Hyoga? Esse...esse monstro disse que se eu não fizesse o combinado ele ia...ia...(respira fundo) Ele ia pegar o corpo de minha santa mamãe e entrega-lo ao Mascara da Morte em um de seus rituais Satânicos ou experiências com cadáveres. Buáááááááá!!! "Mamãe me perdoa por usar sua memória pra isso "

Todos estão comovidos por Hyoga e vaiando Shiryu.

Shiryu: Hmmm! Hmmm! (tentou falar um "É MENTIRA!" mas como está amordaçado não consegue.

Seiya: É MENTIRAAAAA!!!!!! (se descabelando)

Dourados amordaçam Seiya.

Kamus: Agora que tudo foi esclarecido, só preciso mesmo interrogar o Shun e Saori os declarará culpados.

Algol: Alto lá! Sei que eles são só dois reles cavaleiros de bronze e bom...que não servem pra nada,mas ainda sim eu estou defendendo eles.

Saori: É Kamus Algol está certo. Deixe o Shun falar antes de darmos a sentença.

Kamus: Então Shun depois de tudo o que tem a dizer?

Shun: Digo que sou inocente também.

Kamus: Inocente como Hyoga?

Shun: Exatamente.

Kamus: Sim mas...Shiryu não te chantageou?

Shun: ... "Merda! Por que ele perguntou isso?"

Kamus: RESPONDE ANDROMÊDA!!!

Shun: Eu não consigo sob pressão...eu...ai...IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: Ai não!

Um pedaço do teto desaba na cabeça de Saori mas Aioros a salva,todos estão bravos com Aioros mas ele explica que está deprimido por causa de Helena, logo a atitude inexplicável. Então Ikki chega.

Shun: Ikiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

Kamus: Ah essa não. O que faz aqui Fênix?

Ikki: COMO ASSIM O QUE VIM FAZER AQUI? Vim defender meu irmão.

Saori: Ikki seu frango mal assado! Você quase me matou e ainda por cima destruiu meu teto!

Ikki: A Saori essa foi minha entrada triunfal. Não enche!

Saori fica p da vida.

Shun: Ikki o Kamus ta me acusando. Bate nele!

Ikki: NINGUÉM ACUSA O SHUN NÃO! E você geladinho se prepara pra ser torrado. AVEEEE!!!!!!

Saori: Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Essa (incrivelmente censurado) de julgamento acabou! Não agüento mais!!! Ikki se manda!

Ikki: Você não manda em mim! Sua bruxa de cabelo roxo!

Aioria: Ikki, cuidado com o que diz.

Saori: Me chamou de que? (bufando)

Ikki: De bruxa do cabelo roxo.

Deba: Ih!

Saori: (tentando falar como deusa) Er...Ikki vou te dar uma chance de se desculpar.

Ikki: Me desculpar só porque digo a verdade?

MdM: Ele ta morto.

Saori: Não vai se desculpar?

Ikki: Não.

Shura: Foi bom te conhecer.

Ikki:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saori o eletrocuta com o cetro, com o impacto Ikki volta de onde veio mas como é longe todos continuam sem saber onde é.

Mú: Pelo menos o julgamento acabou.

Shun: Saoriiiiiii!!!!!!! O que você fez com meu irmão? Buáááááááááá!!!!!!! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

June: " deusa escrota, agora serão horas e horas até eu fazer o Shun parar de chorar "

Saori: Bem vamos fazer assim, cada jurado diz culpado ou inocente e aí ganha quem não perde. Entenderam? Ei Algol! Desamarra os dois pra eles receberem a sentença.

Algol tira a mordaça de Seiya e de Shiryu.

Saori: Agora vou começar. Marim!

Marim: Presente.

Aioria: Não Marim, ela perguntou se eles são culpados ou inocentes.

Marim: Ah ta! Inocentes lógico.

Shura: Assim não vale! Marim é mestra do Seiya.

Saori: Oh Shura e por que você acha que Kanon, Julian e ate o Jabú estão nesse júri?

Shura: Ham...já entendi.

Shiryu: Saori isso é trapaça! Ta errado, temos nossos direitos, e isso não é um exemplo de amizade...Hmmm! Hmmm!!!

Algol amordaçou o dragão de novo a um sinal de Saori.

Saori: Então agora é o Kanon.

Kanon: Culpados! Hehehe...

Saori: Ok. Jabú.

Jabú: O Seiya é culpado! Hehehe...Seiya você está fxxxx!!!

Saori: E o Shiryu?

Jabú: Ele eu não ligo, pra falar a verdade até simpatizo com ele porque ele deu uma surra incrível no Seiya na Guerra Galáctica, mas depois ele passou pro lado negro da força (Seiya) então...culpado!

Saori: Kiki!

Kiki: Inocentes.

MdM: Não ferra Saori. Esse coiso aí é só uma criança.

Kiki: Criança não! Pré-adolescente pra você.

Saori: Dois "pré-adolescentes" discutindo. Sua vez Geki.

Geki: Inocentes.

Jabú: O quê?!! (ergue o punho pra Geki)

Geki: Ah errei. Culpados. "Depois agüentar o Jabú falando que vai destruir o Seiya, ta doido."

Saori: Julian.

Julian: Inocentes.

Saori: Sim. O QUÊ? Como assim Julian?

Julian: Isso mesmo que você ouviu. O Seiya é um santo homem e me abriu os olhos (se lembra de Saori toda verde no filme) mesmo que de uma maneira nojenta, antes de eu me casar com você.

Saori: Grrrrr!!!!!!

O cosmo da deusa se eleva perigosamente todos estão com medo.

Saori: ACABOU! CANSEI! Seiya e Shiryu são culpados!

Misty: Mas eu nem falei!

Saori: Não interessa!

Seiya: Isso é muita sacanagem! Muita sacanagem!

Saori: E agora vão todos embora.

MdM: Não quero sair. Estou com preguiça!

Saori: 1...2...3...4...

Julian: CORRAM!!!!

Todos correm pra fora do Salão.

E acabou o julgamento assim sem a Saori definir ao menos uma pena pra Seiya e Shiryu que voltaram para o calabouço.

O resto do santuário voltou com sua vidinha normal. Mas depois a louca fez mais uma reunião e decidiu que o pegasu e o dragão teriam que ir pros mundos de Asgard,Poseidon, Hades e Olimpo e provar de alguma forma que eles estiveram lá. Todos acharam a idéia ridícula dizendo que eles já tinham feito isso e que não era difícil porra nenhuma. Só sossegaram depois que Saori disse que eles iam sozinhos ou seja sem o cosmo extra de Atena que ela sempre dá. Seiya se emputeceu com a noticia porque como todos sabem, ele só ganha por causa do cosmo extra e é claro da armadura de Sagitário que dessa vez não vai ser cedida por Aioros porque ele não está nem aí só pensa em reconquistar sua amada Helena. Mas o Seiya resolveu não reclamar porque ultimamente estava com muito medo da Saori,o dragão não estava nem aí,pelo menos ele não tava cego. E ficou assim, foram todos dormir( o julgamento durou o dia inteiro) e no dia seguinte os condenados iam partir pra cumprir a pena.

**_Continua..._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Não resisti a piadinha do BUDA bunda...XD

Ufa! Acabou o julgamento. Que será que vai acontecer com Seiya e Shiryu hein? E o Shun e Hyoga será que vão descobrir que eles também ajudaram? No próximo capitulo uma explicação (espero q boa) para o mal comportamento do Shun.

A fic está entrando numa nova fase eu diria, tava pensando em como condenar esses meninos, aí me veio essa idéia maluca na cabeça. Espero q tenham gostado, porque outros personagens sem ser do Santuário vão começar a aparecer...aguardem...

Não percam meu próximo surto,digo,capitulo! Reviews pra saber se ta bom ne, estou escassa de reviews...msm assim agradeço muitíssimo a Maia Soravar, sua fic tá show! E Danda, obrigado msm! Vcs me animam a escrever!

Bjus!!!


	7. A verdade sobre Shun

Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada e Toei...snif!

Legendas: ( ) sussurro

" " pensamento

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário 6 h am

O santuário não amanheceu tão agitado como no dia anterior, todos já sabiam quem eram os culpados, embora o julgamento tivesse sido um tanto duvidoso, mas mesmo assim tudo estava resolvido. Os dourados estavam em suas casas dormindo, Saori também sonhando com Julian (?), é provavelmente. Shion acordou super cedo porque está fazendo seu cooper matinal pelas 12 casas porque ele não quer ficar igual ao antigo Dohko. Seiya e Shiryu estão dormindo no calabouço, Shun passou a noite com June, e Hyoga dormiu agarrado a um retrato de sua mãe.

Casa da arvore 6:15 am

Shun está na cama do quarto da casa da arvore,mas June já tinha ido embora.

Shun: (acordando) Ai ai! A noite foi boa. Agora é só levantar,escovar os dentes (se levantando) e...cair na cama de novo...Zzzzzzzz...

5 minutos depois chega Hyoga e vê seu amigo dormindo.

Hyoga: Ôôôôôôh Shu-uuun!!!!!

Shun: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzz

Hyoga: Anda Shun!

Shun: Zzzzzzz...

Hyoga: ACORDA! ACORDA! ACORDA!!!! (começa a tacar cubinhos de gelo em Shun)

Shun: Pô Hyoga! Vai acordar a mãe.

Hyoga: Êpa! Mãe não! (enterra Shun nos cubinhos de gelo)

Shun: Aaaaa...Aaaa...ATCHIIIM!!! ( se livra dos cubinhos com o espirro)

Hyoga: Nem foi tão frio assim.

Shun: Foi sim. Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui a essa hora?

Hyoga: Já esqueceu? É hoje que o Seiya e o Shiryu vão partir.

Shun: Ah...E daí?

Hyoga: Daí que eles só vão porque nós demos aquele showzinho ontem no tribunal.

Shun: Hehehe! É verdade. Hyoga você merece um Oscar. Mas precisava chorar daquele jeito?

Hyoga: (estarrecido) Sh-Shun! Como consegue? São nossos amigos que estão lá, Seiya que já te defendeu tantas vezes, Shiryu que já se cegou só pra você não virar uma pedra.

Shun: Puxa...é mesmo.( faz cara de sentido) Mas o que eu posso fazer não é? (volta a cara normal) Eles se deram mal porque não são espertos.

Hyoga: Mas mesmo o Seiya sendo um burro e o Shiryu um convencido, são nossos amigos.

Shun: Eu sei. Mas eu na minha astúcia...

Hyoga: Trapaça...

Shun: Entenda como quiser. Salvei a minha pele e a sua pele russa também. Devia me agradecer!

Hyoga: Não é possível. "Esse daí não é o meu amigo Shun..." É o Hades que ta aí dentro! (pega sua cruz e taca na cabeça de Shun) HADES! SAI DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!!!!

Taca a cruz de novo e Shun cai desacordado.

Hyoga: Ai meu Zeus! O que eu fiz? Shun! Shunzinho! Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! ( o sacode que não acorda)

Já sei!

Hyoga corre até a cozinha e pega um jarro de água e despeja tudo na cara de Shun que acorda com o afogamento.

Shun: Ai! Glub! Glub! Cof! Cof! Mas é um…cof! Cof! Pato mesmo!

Hyoga: Consegui! " Mas esse Shun ainda é o mesmo. Se não é o Hades só pode ser...AI- MEU- ZEUS! "

Shun: (molhado e irritadíssimo) TÁ MALUCO? Primeiro quer me exorcizar e depois de quase me matar, VC AINDA ME AFOGA?!!!!

Hyoga: É..er...eu achei que fosse o Hades que tivesse em você,mas agora já sei que não é ele,então só existe uma pessoa sem ser ele capaz de ter te mudado desse jeito.

Shun: Hã?

Hyoga: JUNE!

Shun??? O que a June tem haver com isso?

Hyoga: Tudo!

Shun???

Hyoga: Senta aí (e senta Shun na cama) Vai me contar tudo tim-tim por tim-tim.

Shun: Quer mesmo saber? (desanimado) É meio longa essa historia.

Hyoga: Ah eu quero sim. Hoje você não foge!

Shun: Tudo bem...

------------Flashback---------------

Há uns cinco anos atrás na Ilha de Andrômeda, Shun que não era cavaleiro ainda, aliás, era só uma criança remelenta e chorona, chorava na ilha de Andrômeda. O motivo: Ikki.

Um belo dia quando estava chorando na praia uma linda menina loirinha também treinando, pra ser amazona se aproximou dele.

Menina: Oi! Por acaso você só sabe chorar?

Shun: Chuinf! Ikki!

Menina: Não liga, é um treinamento duro mas depois você se acostuma.

Shun: Ikki!

Menina: Ah! A propósito eu sou a June. Prazer!

Shun: Ikki!

June: Oi Ikki! Vamos treinar um pouquinho?

Shun: Ikki!

E os dois foram treinar.

----------pausa no flashback----------

Hyoga: Como é que é? Você disse a ela que seu nome era Ikki?

Shun: Foi um acidente! Eu tava deprimido. Vai me deixar continuar ou não?

Hyoga: Oh desculpe. Continua.

-------------volta pro flashback----------

Então um ano se passou ate que June descobrisse que Shun era Shun e não Ikki.

June: SHUN? O seu nome é Shun?

Shun: É sim...

June: Mas por que você mentiu pra mim Ikk...Shun?

Shun: Desculpe, é que a única coisa que eu disse em um ano inteiro foi Ikki.

June: E os AIS! UIS! E sem contar os Buáááás!

Shun: É sim. Me perdoa? (olhando pra baixo e fazendo círculos na areia com os pés)

June: Claro né! Você não tem culpa de ser um bebê chorão! ( e vai abraça-lo)

Shun: (se desvia do abraço) E-eu não sou um bebê chorão! Buáááááááá!!!! Ikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

June: E lá vamos nós outra vez...(suspira desanimada)

Mas dois anos se passaram e a comunicação entre os dois foi evoluindo. Shun estava passeando na praia quando viu um pontinho amarelo no mar.

Shun: Não sabia que tinha pontinhos amarelos aqui em Andrômeda.

O pontinho então começou a gritar.

" SOCOOOORROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Shun: June!

E a criança de cabelo verde se lançou ao mar para salvar sua amiguinha e logo podiam se ver dois pontinhos no mar: um verde e um amarelo. Ele pegou a menina, pôs em suas costas e nadou até chegarem na areia. Mas a menina estava desmaiada e Shun ficou a olhando. Desesperado, resolveu seguir seus instintos.

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Ai isso não vai dar certo, vou ter que apelar "

Pegou a loirinha nos braços, fechou os olhos e lhe fez respiração boca a boca.

---------------------Nova pausa no flashback---------------------

Hyoga: Caramba! Você tascou um beijão nela?

Shun: Foi só pra salvar a vida dela. E não interrompa!

Hyoga: Foi mal.

--------------------volta de novo pro flashback--------------------

O "beijo" surtiu efeito, a menina acordou e depois de por um litro de água pra fora, fez o que achou que devia fazer.

POF!

Shun: Buáááááááá!!! Por que você sentou a mão na minha cara? Buáááá! Ikkiiiiiii!!!!!!

June: Porque você é um abusado.

Shun: Eu salvei sua vida!

June: ... (sai correndo)

Dois dias depois se acertaram pois o Tio (?) Albion fez um lutar contra o outro no treinamento e Shun quase nocauteou June. Ela chorou, ele chorou mais e só parou quando ela disse que estava tudo bem e que eles estavam quites. Mas não adiantou muito, então a esperta June disse para Shun que o irmão dele de onde estava, uma linda ilha paradisíaca e florida (1),observava ele. Então Shun parou de chorar.

Passou-se mais um tempo e Shun e June fixaram amizade definitiva, ate que ele teve que se despedir e voltar para o Japão.

Shun: Adeus June!

June: Adeus. Não se esqueça de mim.

Shun: Não vou.

O tempo passou e muita coisa aconteceu como a Guerra Galáctica, o momento em que reencontrou seu irmão, a chegada dos cavaleiros de prata, de ouro... e ela apareceu de novo. (2)

Shun: Tenho que me apressar e reencontrar meus amigos, Ikki!

Pessoa: Você não vai a lugar nenhum!

Shun: Hei! Quem é você?

Pessoa: Grrr!! Quem sou eu? Quem sou eu? Grrr!!! (dá uma chicotada nele)

Shun: Por que fez isso?

Pessoa: Você disse que não ia me esquecer.

Shun: Oi June! ( a abraça)

June: Não posso te deixar ir ao Santuário. Você vai morrer!

Shun: Tenho que ir June é meu dever de cavaleiro e...

Pessoa 1: Você não vai a lugar algum franguinho! E você June não tava indo embora?

June: Eu estou indo, mas o Shun vai comigo. Reda!

Shun: Reda?

Pessoa 2: Acho que não. HáHaHAhaha!!!

June: Spica! Você também?

Spica: É isso aí. June vamos deixar você ir, mas esse pirralho aí vai morrer.

Reda: aUHUahuhAUHauh!!!

June: Mas eu não...

Reda: Estou avisando...

Spica: Desaparece garota!

June:Não! Já disse que sem o Sh...

Shun: Cheeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

June, Reda e Spica: ...

Shun: Será que alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

June: Eu explico. A Ilha de Andrômeda foi destruída por um cara muito lindo (3) ...er...muito mal mesmo! E eu tô aqui fugindo,já não precisam mais de mim. Fuja comigo!

Shun: Não posso, o Ikki...

Reda: Iiiih! Ainda o Ikki?

June: É...

Spica: Páreo duro.

June: Querem saber? Vocês três que fiquem aí. Vou embora,mereço férias!

Shun: Espera. JUNEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Spica: Caraca! Você gritou o nome dela igual você grita o do seu irmão.

Redá: Impressionante! Vamos logo acabar com ele.

Shun: " Ai Zeus! " Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shun foi bastante surrado,mas venceu. Reda e Spica ficaram surdos e desnorteados com os berros de andrômeda. Depois ele foi pro Santuário enfrentou todos aqueles cavaleiros com seus amigos e irmão,venceu,depois teve Asgard, Poseidon, Hades... e June não voltava de suas férias.

Até que um belo dia quando estava treinando com Hyoga e Seiya levou uma chicotada na bunda,olhou pra trás e viu.

Shun: June!!!

June: Shun!!!

Correram e se abraçaram.

-------------Pausa do flashback de novo-----------

Hyoga: Peraí! Eu tava com você nesse dia que ela voltou e nada aconteceu.

Shun: É porque não aconteceu mesmo. Só depois é que nos entendemos.

Hyoga: Ah...

-------------------Volta pro flashback---------------

Alguns dias depois Shun foi mostrar sua casinha da árvore pra June. Tava de noite,uma noite linda,e eles subiram lá. June amou a casinha, os dois sentaram na cama e ficaram conversando como bons amigos que eram. Riram a noite toda lembrando dos tempos da ilha de Andrômeda.

June: Lembra o dia que eu quase me afoguei?

Shun: É, você me bateu nesse dia.

June: Eu era só uma menina.

Shun: Mas me bateu.

June: Sabe Shun se isso tivesse acontecido agora (vira o rosto pra ele) eu não teria te batido ...(ela cora)

Shun: Eu acho que você não ia precisar se afogar pra eu fazer isso...

June chega muito perto de Shun. Ele está bem assustado.

Shun: " E agora? Ai...Socorro...eu...Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii!"

June tasca um beijo cinematográfico em Shun que se amedontra, mas depois passa a corresponder muito bem.

June: Shun...eu...você...Uau!

Shun: Shhh! (põe o dedo na boca dela)

Ele aperta um botãozinho do lado da cama e o teto retrátil se abre revelando um céu lindo e estrelado.

June: Que lindo! Amei esse lugar!

Shun: Vai ser nosso lugar agora...

E se beijam de novo e fazem amor a noite inteira.

---------------fim do flashback--------------

Shun: E foi assim que eu deixei de ser "donzelo".

Hyoga: Caramba! Essa casinha deve ter poderes mágicos.

Shun: Não diz besteira Hyoga.

Hyoga: Não! É serio.Você podia me emprestar pra eu trazer a Freya aqui algum dia.

Shun: Ta pensando que isso aqui é motel é?

Hyoga: Tudo bem.Tudo bem. E depois o que aconteceu?

Shun: A gente ta junto até agora.

Hyoga: Ah...acho que foi isso que te mudou Shun.

Shun: Como assim?

Hyoga: Você e June sempre juntos,ela toda loira,mandona e com aquele...chicote! Te virou a cabeça amigo.

Shun: Bobagem! Eu estou muito feliz. E realmente mudei bastante não sou mais aquele bebê chorão.

Hyoga: Não leva a mal Shun, você mudou sim,mas chora pra cacete até hoje.

Shun: Não é verdade! Eu...eu...buáááááá!!!! Ikiiiiii!!!!!!

Hyoga: A qual é Shun! Não precisa disso. Viu? Você ainda é um chorão.

Shun: Não precisa me lembrar, a June faz isso desde que nos conhecemos e agora todo santo dia ela fica me chamando de bebê chorão.

Hyoga: Eu sabia alem do sexo,do chicote,ela ainda fica te zoando. Por isso você está assim diferente.

Shun: Mas eu AMO demais aquela amazona. Não vivo sem ela. Sinceramente eu não me importo mais se ela me chamar de bebê chorão.

Hyoga: Mas você acabou de chorar por causa disso.

Shun: Disse que não me importo! Não que não choro!

Hyoga: (gota) Pelo menos agora eu já sei o porque de tanta mudança...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calabouço do Santuário.

Seiya e Shiryu estão dormindo no chão frio abraçadinhos e começam a despertar juntos.

Seiya: Aaaaaaaah! (ainda abraçado a Shiryu)

Shiryu: Aaaaaaaah! (ainda abraçado a Seiya)

Ficam se olhando ainda abraçados.

Seiya e Shiryu: EI! ME LARGA! ( se soltando um do outro)

Seiya e Shiryu: Por que você fez isso?

Seiya e Shiryu: Sabe que eu gosto é de mulher!!!

Seiya e Shiryu: Ou fala você ou falo eu!

Seiya e Shiryu: Ta bem! Eu falo!

Seiya e Shiryu: Acontece é que...

Shiryu: Pára! Cansei! Por que você me agarrou?

Seiya: Eu não te agarrei, você que me agarrou. Por acaso eu tenho cara de Shunrey?

Shiryu: Não mete a Shunrey nisso. E eu tenho cara de Saori é?

Seiya: Não! Apesar do cabelo e...

Shiryu: Grrrr!!! Nem fala disso Seiya!

Seiya: Hei! Falando em Saori,o que foi que ela te fez na noite em que você foi curado?

Shiryu: ... " Droga! Não vou falar."

Seiya: Fala Shiryu!

Shiryu: na-na-ni-na-não! Nem adianta Seiya.

Seiya: Por favor! Não deve ser tão sério.

Shiryu: Nota-se que você não conhece a Saori.

Seiya: Ela não te molestou não, né?

Shiryu: Não é nada disso Seiya. Mas digamos que esse dia, bem...influiu para estarmos aqui agora. Sabe, a nossa condenação...

Seiya: Hã?

Shiryu: Vamos dizer que ela queria uma coisa de mim e que eu não podia dar.

Seiya: Ah! Ela tentou te estuprar e você não deixou.

Shiryu: Não! Não tem nada haver com isso Seiya!

Seiya: Então o que foi?

Shiryu: Seguinte eu...

É interrompido pela porta que se abria e lá estavam Saori e Shion com sua roupinha esportiva de corredor.

Saori: Bom dia condenados.

Seiya: Hahá. Muito engraçado Saori.

Shiryu: E agora por que estão aqui?

Saori: É hoje que vocês partem pra cumprir a punição de vocês.

Seiya: Ah é mesmo! (olha Shion) Bela roupa!

Shion: Obrigado. Sabe como é né posso estar um pouco velho mas roxo igual ao antigo Dohko jamais! Hehe! Então estou fazendo um cooper pelas doze casas todas as manhãs.

Shiryu: Deve ser bom pro coração.

Shion: Se é! Eu aconselho todo mundo a fazer. Estou pensando em montar um grupo de interessados para fazermos sempre.

Shiryu: Ah é! Vai encher. (irônico)

Saori: Chega de papo furado. Os três sigam-me!

Então os quatro se dirigiram até o coliseu do santuário onde "tudo" começou.

Seiya: Que coisa estranha é essa? (aponta pra coisa )

Shiyru: Parece uma tenda de índio.

Seiya: Índio?

Shiryu: Éh, meu mestre me contou várias historias sobre eles. Um povo nativo lá do país do Deba, eles vivem pelados e moram nesses lugares aí. (aponta a tenda)

Shion: E as mulheres também?

Shiryu: Isso aí.

Saori: Ah Shion ,está ficando velho e tarado.

Shiryu: Mas pra que isso Saori?

Seiya: Eu nunca vi essa coisa aqui antes.

Saori: Vou explicar. Acontece que eu sou uma deusa boa,digo uma boa deusa. Essa tenda será o veículo para vocês se transportarem entre um mundo e outro.

Shiryu: Aaaaaah...não entendi.

Seiya: Saori quis dizer que através dessa tenda iremos nos transportar para cada mundo.

Shion: Seiya voltou a ser inteligente?

Seiya: Não. É que eu entendo tudo que a Saori san fala!

Saori: Bela tentativa de puxar meu saco Seiya, mas não deu certo. E quer saber? Já deu!

Ela empurra Seiya e Shiryu com tudo pra dentro da tenda que se fecha automaticamente.

Shiryu: Não deixa a gente trancado aqui! Isso é maldade!

Saori: Bem vindos a punição de vocês!(cara extremamente maléfica)

Seiya: Pelo menos diz como funciona essa coisa.

Shion: Acho que eles tem esse direito, até porque como eles vão saber o que fazer?

Saori: Tudo bem. Seiya! Shiryu!

Seiya: Que é?

Saori: Estão vendo essas cinco ânforas aí?

Shiryu: An rãn.

Saori: Dentro delas tem cinco esferas. É só pegar uma delas e jogar no chão. Aí vocês partem pra onde tem que ir. Entenderam?

Shiryu: Sim. Mas por que cinco ânforas se nós vamos só a quatro lugares?

Saori: A quinta ânfora de cor diferente também tem uma esfera. Só usem em caso de vida ou morte.

Seiya: Mas Saori nós sempre estamos entre a vida e a morte. O Shiryu então entre a vida, a morte e o Yomotsu.

Saori: Vocês vão saber a hora certa de usar.

Seiya: Se você diz.

Saori: Estão esperando o quê? Seus lerdos! Joguem logo essa bola no chão e SUMAM DAQUI!

Assustado com o grito Shiryu que tinha uma esfera na mão a joga pra Seiya que não segura. A esfera cai e a tenda desaparece numa cortina de fumaça.

Shion: Começou.

Saori: Quero só ver se eles vão conseguir.

Shion: E se não conseguirem?

Saori: Penso seriamente em tirar os dois do posto de cavaleiros.

Shion: Pirou? Mas eles já te salvaram tantas vezes.

Saori: Agora nada importa. Se eles derem a sorte de voltarem e com a missão cumprida estarão perdoados, mas isso é quase impossível.

Shion: Eu não os subestimaria. Na hora H eles sempre se safam.

Saori: Dessa vez vai ser diferente.

Shion: Se bem que antes enfrentar todos os deuses do ter que te encarar Saori.

Saori: O QUE DISSE?

Shion: Não...eu...disse...quer caminhar comigo pelas doze casas?

Saori: E eu lá tenho cara de maratonista queniana? É claro que não!

Shion: Depois você fica da cor do seu cabelo, igual um espantalho aí eu quero ver...

Saori: Como?

Shion: Er...é... Até logo!

Se despede dela em passinhos de corrida se dirigindo as doze casas.

_**Continua...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Como vocês já devem ter notado, a linda ilha paradisiaca e florida, é a Ilha da Rainha da Morte.XD

(2) Me baseei no anime pra fazer essa cena, e msm assim eu não me lembro direito do episódio, mas como fic é fic, tentei adaptar da forma mais comica possivel.

(3) O homem muito lindo q a June se refere, como tds ja devem saber é o Milo. (Aaaaaah lindo meeeeesmo!) Mas tbm não custa por aqui isso.XD

Entãaaaao, espero q tenha conseguido explicar direitinho a mudança do Shun. Ele não mudaria assim de uma hora pra outra. Tem toda uma história pra isso...XD

E sim, o flashback ficou meio redundante, eu sei, mas foi minha intenção, eu queria dar um ar infantil, principalmente à parte q eles sao crianças. Espero q tenham gostado!

Qnto a parte Seiya e Shiryu, eu sei q a ideia foi doida, realmente doida. Mas...o q não está doido nessa fic?

E finalmente... Mil perdões! Sei q demorei pra postar, mas eu ando muito sem tempo, e esse capitulo eu amei fazê-lo! Queria q ficasse perfeito! Mto obrigado por tds as reviews, do ultimo capitulo. (elas me animaram mto!) E mandem nesse tbm. Ok? Bjsss!!!


	8. A Chegada em Asgard

Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada e Toei

Legendas:

" " pensamento

( ) sussurro

_**Boa leitura!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O resto da manhã transcorreu normal no santuário. Depois do almoço Saori convocou todos os cavaleiros para uma reunião, na verdade era uma audiência dela própria no coliseu: Saori fala, cavaleiros escutam sem poder fazer nada. A bruxa do cabelo roxo, como diz Ikki, subiu na tribuna junto com Shion e pegou o microfone para que todos ouvissem sua "maravilhosa voz".

Saori: Ouçam todos. Estou aqui só pra comunicar a todos de que os culpados já estão cumprindo suas penas, e que se não voltarem com a tarefa cumprida perderão seus postos de cavaleiros. Não dei um prazo para eles, mas creio que voltarão, se voltarem, em cinco dias. Isso é tudo. Agora...VÃO ARRANJAR ALGUMA COISA PRA FAZER SEUS DESOCUPADOS!!!

Ao ouvir essas tão "doces" palavras da deusa o cavaleiro de Libra se revolta.

Dohko: Meu Zeus! Isso é ultrajante! Ta certo que eles mereceram a punição, mas pensei que fosse só pra dar um susto. Tirar o posto deles de cavaleiros é muita covardia!

Shaka: Nós sabemos. Mas é melhor você se acostumar, a vida aqui no Santuário é assim mesmo.

Dohko: Assim mesmo? Assim mesmo! Ah, eu estava bem melhor na China viu?

Afrodite se aproxima dando tapinhas no ombro de Libra, como que consolando ele.

Afrodite: Não liga não Dô! Com o tempo você se acostuma...

Dohko revolta de vez.

Dohko: NÃO ME ACOSTUMO NÃO! ESSA MULECA QUE MAL SAIU DAS FRALDAS ACHA QUE É ALGUÉM...

Milo: E ela é Dohko...Atena. Infelizmente!

Dohko: Grrrrr!!!!!!

Dohko vai pra Libra revoltado.

Todos os desocupados que ouviam também vão arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Áries. Mú está na entrada de sua casa regando suas plantas quando Shaka chega.

Shaka: Boa tarde Mú.

Mú: Oi Shaka,achei que a essa hora estaria em sua casa meditando,ou quem sabe no Mc Donald´s. Hehehe!

Shaka olha Mú com raiva.

Mú: Desculpe eu não resisti.

Shaka: Tudo bem. Já estou me acostumando. Todo o santuário está me zoando. Olha lá vem o Buda do Mc! Shaka você já levou um lanchinho pra Buda hoje? Shaka Papa Búrguer!.. E por aí vai.

Mú: Puxa Shaka. Não brinco mais assim não.

Shaka: Ta bom então. Mas Mú eu não sabia que você cultivava essas plantas...elas são tão...estranhas...

Mú: É porque são plantas carnívoras. Vai me ajudar muito na defesa da minha casa. Pensa só, além da parede de Cristal posso colocar essas plantinhas na entrada. Aí ninguém vai passar a minha casa.

Shaka: Só toma cuidado pra não machucar algum desavisado

Mú: É claro! Minhas plantas não são burras!

Alguém: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Shaka: Mú! Acho que suas plantas erraram.

Mú: Vamos! Veio da escada esse grito.

Eles vão até a escada e se deparam com Kiki estirado no chão.

Kiki: Mestre...Mú...Aaaargh...fui...ata..ata..cado...por...por...por... (desmaia)

Shaka: Mú ele foi atacado pelas plantas. Deve ser essa aí que tem tentáculos.

Mú: É né...(sem graça) errei. Vamos levá-lo pra dentro.

Shaka e Mú levam Kiki pra dentro. Logo o garoto desperta.

Kiki: Hehehehehe!!! Eu morri?

Shaka: Não Kiki te salvamos a tempo.

Kiki: Aaaaaah! Socorro o Buda do Hambúrguer! Ele quer me pegar!

Mú: Kiki!

Kiki: Hahahahahahha!!! Um carneirinho!

Shaka: Ele está meio grogue Mú. Tinha veneno naquela planta?

Mú: É que quando os tentáculos dela encostam na pele solta um odor que causa um efeito alucinógeno.

Kiki: HauhUAHUahuH!!! A parede...a parede! UAHUHauhUHauhAU!!!!

Shaka: Ih! Vai demorar pra voltar ao normal. Melhor pôr esta criatura pra dormir.

Mú: Kiki. Você não está bem. Vai dormir agora.

Kiki: Dormir nãaaaaao!!! Não consigo. Olha! A outra parede! UaHUHauhAU!!!!

Mú: E agora Shaka? Como vou por essa criança pra dormir?

Shaka: Sei lá! Faz ele contar carneirinhos.

Mú: Boa idéia! Kiki tenta contar carneirinhos até você conseguir dormir.

Kiki:Ta bom! (faz beicinho) Um Mú...dois Mús...três Mús...

Mú: Mús? É pra contar carneirinhos! (1)

Shaka: E você é o que?

...Algum tempo depois...

Kiki: 547 Mús...548 Mús...

Shaka: Essa praga não dorme?!!!

Mú: Eu acho que não.

Depois do 1967 ° Mú...

Shaka: Dormiu finalmente!

Mú: () Fala mais baixo se não você acorda ele.

Shaka: Tá... Oh Mú! Quer meditar?

Mú: Quero sim. Mas eu não sei... "Saber, eu sei, dormir igual a você é que é difícil..."

Shaka: Não? E como é que você tem poderes de telecinésia?

Mú: Isso não tem nada haver com meditação.

Shaka:Então cala a boca e me imita.

Shaka senta na posição de Lótus e começa a meditar, Mú o imita mas não consegue.

Mú: Shaka?

Shaka: Zzzzzz

Mú: Shaka?!!!!

Shaka: Zzzz...Zzzzzz...

Mú: SHAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiki não acorda. Shaka sim, que assustado abre os olhos e destrói as plantas de Mú.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Touro, Aldebaran está colando um pôster gigante da Xuxa na parede do seu quarto.

Deba: Não importa o que digam minha Rainha! Você sim é a deusa e não essa Atena!

Voz: Ahá! Te peguei!

Deba: Olha só o fura olho do santuário.

Aioria: Não sou fura olho. Já disse que eu estava frágil naquele dia.

Deba: Em todos os outros dias também?

Aioria: Hehehe...é...(sorrisinho amarelo) Mas pelo menos eu não estou mais com Helena e você continua apaixonado por esse pedaço de papel ( aponta o pôster) Se bem que...gostosa ela não?

Deba: MAIS RESPEITO COM A RAINHA! Se bem que você nunca vai entender, nunca esteve perto dela.

Aioria: E você já?

Deba: É claro!

Aioria: Quando isso?

Deba: Foi antes de eu vir pra cá, estava fazendo aniversario, de presente minha mãe me levou no programa da Xuxa.

Aioria: E aí?

Deba: Foi muito rápido! Mas foi mágico...(olhinhos brilhando)

---------------Nano flashback de Aldebaran---------------

Aldebaran uma criança que era maior do que todas as outras ganhou facilmente uma brincadeira de acertar a bola no cesto. Então chegou o tão sonhado momento.

Xuxa: Baixinho. "Baixinho o escambal!" Qual é o seu nome?

Deba: Me chamo Aldebaran (olhinhos brilhantes)

Xuxa: E pra quem você vai mandar um beijinho Aldebaran? "Que nominho esse! "

Deba: Um beijo pro meu pai, pra minha mãe e um especialmente pra você!

SMACK!

Deba levou um abraço e um beijo da Rainha.

-------------------------Fim do Nano flaschback de Aldebaran-------------------------

Aioria: Puxa! Agora eu entendo.

Deba: Acho bom mesmo. Mas e a Helena, cara?

Aioria: Foi uma fraqueza minha, eu fui um canalha com meu irmão. Mas ele já me perdoou. Bem pelo menos eu quero acreditar que sim... E outra, eu quero mesmo é a Marim.

Deba: Ah sim! Mas essa Helena é meio burra né? Não conseguiu te diferenciar do seu irmão. É só olhar o cabelo.

Aioria: Eu falava pra ela que estava sempre pintando.

Deba: Atah! Vem! Vamos beber alguma coisa?

Aioria: Boa idéia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Gêmeos

Saga: Na-na-na-na-nã! Você não me pega!!!

Kanon: Volta aqui!

Saga: (estira a língua) VOCÊ NÃO É DE NADA SÓ É DE MARMELADA!!! ( abaixa a calça e mostra sua linda bundinha branca)

Kanon: Vem cá!

Kanon está correndo atrás de Saga por toda a casa de Gêmeos porque Saga pegou o controle da mão de Kanon e desligou a TV na hora de seu programa favorito: Chaves.

Saga pula no sofá e Kanon vai atrás mas por falta de atenção leva um tombão.

Saga: Háháhá! Seu Molenga!!!

Kanon: Ah você vai ver! OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Saga desvia e o golpe atinge a TV que some.

Kanon: Saga SEU MALDITO! Olha o que você fez!

Saga: Eu não fiz nada. Foi você que lançou o golpe.

Kanon: É, graças a você estamos sem TV e não tem mais como eu ver o Chaves. Peraí se não tem mais como ver Chaves, (se senta no chão) não vou mais correr atrás de você não.

Saga: Se não tem mais TV...não tem mais como te irritar... (se senta do lado de Kanon) Não vou mais correr de você não...

5 Minutos depois...

Kanon: ...

Saga: ...

Kanon: ...

Saga: ...

PAF!

Kanon dá um pedala em Saga.

Kanon: Ta com você! (sai correndo)

Saga: Se prepara irmãozinho! (corre atrás dele)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Câncer. Mascara da Morte está com dois bonequinhos na mão.

MdM: Pégasu! Dragão! Se preparem. Heheheheh!

Voz: Ainda vai ser pastor?

MdM: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Voz: Só os idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra!

MdM: Não te mando pro Yomotsu, bodinho dançarino, porque estou muito ocupado agora.

Shura: É, agora deu pra brincar de boneca! Tsc! Tsc!

MdM: Não são bonecas! São bonec_o_s de pegaso e de dragão.

Shura: E pra que isso?

MdM: Vodú.

Shura???

MdM: Que burro! Através disso posso me vingar deles em qualquer lugar sem precisar da Saori.

Shura: Puxa que legal! Posso fazer também?

MdM: Pode. Mas faz direito. Estou terminando esse boneco do Seiya e você vai arranjar alguma coisa pra ser o cabelo do Shiryu.

Shura: E onde eu arranjo isso?

MdM: Sei lá! Se vira.

Shura: Humpf!

Shura vai embora. Meia hora depois ele volta todo sujo, arranhado e com um gato preto na mão.

MdM: Até que enfim voltou!

Shura: Foi muito difícil isso. (joga o gato preto pra MdM)

MdM: Aaaaah!!! Ta louco? (joga o gato no chão) Você matou ele!

Shura: Matei ué. E você não me parece do tipo " protejo animais" ficou assim por que?

MdM: Esse é o Eros, gato da ex-biba do Frô. Entendeu?

Shura: Que mierda!

MdM: É...QUE MERDA!!!

Shura: E o que a gente faz agora?

MdM: Fugir, porque quando ele descobrir...

Shura: Ah, que isso! Nem é pra tanto.

MdM: Se você quiser ficar pra ver como é quando o Frô se estressa, pode ficar. Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei!

MdM sai correndo pro seu quarto e se enfia debaixo da sua cama, o lugar mais seguro de sua casa, larga o gato e desiste de seu vodu, na busca de um lugar seguro.

Shura: Eu hein! Esse Mascara é doido, com medo do Afrodite...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Libra

Shion: Oi Dohko! Tudo bem?

Dohko: Sim. E você?

Shion: Vou indo! E como vai a família?

Dohko: Aff! Eu tava esperando...

Shion: Serio? Quantos meses?

Shion vai pra perto de Dohko se abaixa e encosta o ouvido na barriga dele.

Shion: Oh! Acho que ele chutou! (todo feliz) Eu posso cantar pra ele? Posso? É só uma musiquinha! Eu prometo que ele vai gostar. Deixa vai? Deixa, deixa, dei...

Dohko: Shion seu energúmeno! Eu sou homem! Não há menor possibilidade de ter um bebê na minha barriga!

Shion: Estraga prazeres! Humpf!

Dohko: (gota)

Shion: Então pra que você me chamou? Eu sou um homem muito ocupado! Tenho minhas obrigações de Grande Mestre!

Dohko: Ah sim, dormir no trono toma muito tempo mesmo...hehehehe!

Shion: Ah, não é bem por aí...Mas pára de enrolar e fala logo!

Dohko: Sim, sim. Você não achou absurdo o que Atena disse ainda pouco?

Shion: O que ela disse ainda pouco?

Dohko "Depois diz que não está velho. Tsc! Tsc!" Que ia tirar os postos do Seiya e do Shiryu!

Shion: Sim. E daí?

Dohko: Como assim: " E daí?" Será que eu sou o único que pensa aqui nessa (palavrões)! Isso é um puta sacanagem com quem já salvou ela tantas vezes!

Shion: Aeh...esqueci que você ficou hibernando lá na cachoeira uns 200 anos e está aqui no Santuário a pouco tempo..." O Dohko ta zangado mesmo, até xingar ele ta xingando."

Dohko: E o que isso tem haver?

Shion: Tem haver que você não conhece a Saori direito. Mas com o tempo você vai se acostumar...

Dohko: Droga! Afrodite me disse a mesma coisa.

Shion: Sabe, eu tenho minhas suspeitas...

Dohko: Suspeitas?

Shion: Éh, o Saga por exemplo, coitado! Que ele já era meio doidinho nós já sabíamos, mas quando essa garota chegou, ele ficou pior. Você acredita?

Dohko: Depois do que eu ouvi hoje, eu acredito em tudo.

Shion: E aí ele me matou...e aconteceu toda aquela confusão... (pensativo)

Dohko: Então e tudo culpa dela?

Shion: Aeh, sim! Me pergunto se a Terra não estaria mais em paz sem ela.

Dohko: Verdade. Antes, quando o Shiryu chegava lá China e falava da Saori com tanta raiva, eu achava que ele tava exagerando. E você sabe que o Shiryu não tem raiva nem de uma mosca, exceto o Máscara, mas aquele folgado mereceu...Enfim, agora eu sei que era tudo verdade. Como é que você agüenta a Saori? Tipo...você fica do lado dela quase o tempo todo.

Shion: Não agüento.

Shion saca do bolso enormes fones de ouvido, parecidos com os que Freya usa.

Dohko: Ah...

Shion: Mas não importa. Quanto a isso, infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer.

Dohko: Tem certeza?

Shion: Claro! Até o Saga tentou e não conseguiu. Ela consegue ser pior que o Seiya no quesito: 'imorribilidade'.

Dohko: Se diz imortalidade.

Shion: Ou isso. De qualquer forma, pergunta ao Saga. De repente ele tem uma boa idéia pra te dar.

Dohko: Pode ser. Mas não quero ter esse trabalho todo de matar alguém. Preciso de algo mais pratico...

Shion se assusta com a cara macabra que Dohko faz.

Shion: E-e vo-você ta pensando em alguma coisa?

Dohko: Ainda não... Mas ainda vou ter uma idéia. Essa sabedoria chinesa não é à toa.

Shion: " Credo! Até o Dohko...Não posso culpa-lo. Ele não é o primeiro e nem o ultimo a querer acabar com a insuportável."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Sagitário. Aioros está sentado no chão entornando uma garrafa de uísque.

Aioros: Só bebendo pra esquecer minha linda e doce Helena...

Bebe um gole

Aioros: Ah! Helena...por que você me deixou? Buááááá!!!

Bebe mais um gole.

Aioros: Ah...Iiiic! Heleee...Heleee...Iiiiic! naaaaaaaaa!!!!

Bebe mais três.

Aioros: E agora...IiiiC! Vou cantar uma...iiic...canção em sua homenagem...iiic...Helena!

Aioros ergue as garrafas para as paredes na maior manguaça e inicia sua canção.

_ "Te encontrei toda remelenta e estronchada  
Num bar entregue às bebida  
Te cortei os cabelos do sovaco e as unhas do pé  
te chamei de querida  
Te ensinei todos os auto-reverse da vida  
e o movimento de translação que faz a terra girar  
Te falei que o importante é competir  
mas te mato de pancada se você não ganhar_

Você foi agora a coisa mais importante  
que já me aconteceu neste momento,  
em toda a minha vida  
Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito,  
complexo com a teoria da relatividade  
Num momento crucial um sábio soube saber  
que o sabiá sabia assobiar  
E quem amafagafar os mafagafinhos  
bom amafagafigador será..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Aquário.

Milo: Vai devagar que é minha primeira vez.

Kamus: Pode deixar. Você vai gostar!

Duas horas depois...

Milo: Kamus, você acabou comigo!

Kamus: É você que não faz direito!

Milo: Eu que não faço direito? Pô não reclama não. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. E quer saber? Eu odiei! Foi muito chato.

Kamus: É que você não tem bom gosto

Milo: Ah Kamus! XADREZ?!! Na boa, como consegue?

Kamus: É um jogo muito interessante.

Milo: Claro! Você me ganhou onze vezes!

Kamus: Na verdade com essa foram doze.

Milo: Onze e meia! Você não chegou dar xeque-mate.

Kamus: Claro! Você se irritou e desistiu de jogar.

Milo: É porque é um jogo irritante.

Kamus: É porque você não foi suficientemente inteligente pra jogar.

Milo: Então vamos jogar outro joguinho. Dessa vez eu escolho.

Kamus: Como quiser. Vou te provar que sou melhor que você em qualquer jogo.

Milo: Vamos lá em casa que tem um jogo muito bom.

Kamus: Vamos. Mas mudando de assunto, você viu o Dohko? Ele revoltou legal. Eu nunca vi o mestre tão estressado assim!

Milo: É porque ele ta aqui faz pouco tempo. Depois ele nem vai ligar pra isso mais.

Kamus: Pode ser. Mas eu também achei muito sacana da parte dela ter feito aquilo com eles.

Milo: Todos achamos. Mas a única coisa que podemos fazer é o que nós sempre fazemos: ignora-la.

Kamus: Com certeza. E o que vamos jogar?

Milo: Videogame.

Kamus: Merdé! Sabe que eu nunca joguei isso. Assim você ganha!

Milo: Hehehe! Eu sei!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Peixes. Afrodite está cantarolando,feliz em sua casa, criando uma nova espécie de rosas.

Afrodite: Ai Cassandra! Você me fez deixar de ser gay! Ainda não entendo como isso aconteceu. Huhuhu-HU! Agora vou botar a comida pro meu filhinho querido. Eeeeeeros!

Afrodite anda a casa inteira e não acha o seu gato. Ele lembra então que Eros vive perambulando pelas doze casas e desce pra procura-lo.

Casa de Câncer

Shura sente o cosmo já alterado do cavaleiro de Peixes vindo da casa de Leão por causa do desaparecimento de seu gato. Ele resolve seguir o conselho de Mascara e também se enfia em baixo da cama dele. Afrodite chega à casa de Câncer e quase desmaia ao ver seu gatinho Eros, morto. O cavaleiro de Peixes fica muito p. da vida.

Afrodite: Seu covarde! Não tem vergonha não? Eros era só um animalzinho indefeso! Grrrrr!!! Não pense que eu não sei que está aí, SHURA DE CAPRICÓRNIO!!! E com certeza isso também tem dedo seu MÁSCARA DA MORTE! E eu só não mato vocês agora, porque tenho um enterro para fazer!

Afrodite pega seu gato e vai chorando com ele nos braços para fazer seu enterro.

Debaixo da cama do MdM...

Shura: Será que ele já foi?

MdM: E eu vou saber? Sai e aí você descobre!

Shura: No soy loco! Ele pode estar ocultando o cosmo.

MdM: É verdade. Ôh Shura!

Shura: Sim?

MdM: Tira essa mão da minha bunda!

Shura: Ora! No soy hombre de ficar pondo mão em bunda de outro! Esse lugar aqui é muito apertado!

MdM: É porque aqui em baixo só dá pra um. Porque não arranjou outro lugar pra se esconder?

Shura: Achei aqui mais seguro! Ai! Tira o pé fedorento da minha cara!

MdM: Melhor aí do que na bun...

Shura: Ta! Cala a boca! Já entendi! Será que vamos ter que ficar aqui muito tempo?

MdM: Tomara que não...

Shura: Ai que mierda...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sala do Grande Mestre.

Saori está jogando Counter Strike no computador.

Saori: Hahahá! (mexendo no teclado freneticamente) Morram! Morram! MORRAM TODOS! UahuHAUHauhAUH!!!!!

Alguém se aproxima atrás dela.

Alguém: Esses jogos são muito violentos!

Saori: Aaaaah! (larga o teclado e morre no jogo) Mas que susto! Não faça mais isso Hyoga!

Hyoga: Só estou te prevenindo. Mamãe sempre foi contra essas brincadeiras violentas!

Saori: A última coisa que quero agora é ouvir seus sermões. Por que você está aqui?

Hyoga: Quero permissão pra ir na Sibéria. Vou ver minha mãe.

Saori: Mas da ultima vez você quase foi linchado lá.

Hyoga: Eu sei! Mas não posso ficar sem ir visitar minha mamãe!

Saori: Então vai seu chato! A vida é sua mesmo. Depois se quiser que eu te ressussite vai pedir pra outro deus porque eu NÃO RESSUSITO!!!

Hyoga: Glup! Tu-tudo bem.

Hyoga sai correndo.

Saori: Aaah...Onde eu estava? (volta pro teclado) Aéh!

MORRAM! MORRAM! MORRAM! SANGUEEEEEEEEE!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jardim do Santuário.

Shun está fazendo uma linda declaração de amor para June.

Shun: "_June, você é a coisa mais linda do Universo..._

_Seus cabelos são mais amarelos e brilhantes do que a gema do ovo do meu café da manhã, mais sedosos e macios do que os pêlos do Cérberos, o cão de guarda do inferno...seus olhos são tão profundos como o Rio Aqueronte, cheio de corpos podres e almas imundas querendo me tragar...seus lábios são tão ardentes como aqueles corpos magrelos e horrorosos queimando na quinta prisão...E finalmente, quando estou com você, parece até que meu coração vai saltar pela minha garganta me fazendo vomita-lo junto com todo o seu sangue, veias, artérias, átrios, ventrículos e carregando com ele todas as vísceras de meu corpo..."_

June: Ai Shun! (suspira) Você me diz coisas tão lindas...ai ai! (suspira de novo)

Shun: É que quando olho pra você, eu fico inspirado pra dizer essas coisas. Como você é linda!

June: Eu não, você que é.

Shun: Você que é...

June: É você ( já começando a se irritar)

Shun: Não...é você...

June: É VOCÊ PORRA!

Shun: Vo-você gritou comigo! Buáááááááá!!! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

June: Ah Shunzinho! Não precisa ficar assim. Você chora demais!

Shun: NÃO! Chuinf! Choro não!

Nesse momento surge Ikki, ele estava suado, sem camisa e meio sujo de fuligem no peito. (_aiaiaiaiaia!)_

Shun: Ikki!

Ikki: Eu mesmo. O que foi agora Shun?

June: Não foi nada Ikki. O seu irmão é que é um bebê chorão. " Uau! Nunca tinha reparado no Ikki , beleza deve ser coisa de família! Huhu!"

Shun: Você estava curando suas feridas em algum vulcão, Ikki? (olha o irmão de cima a baixo)

Ikki: Ah, isso! Foi um pequeno acidente. Estava testando uma nova receita é, ou pelo menos era um assado. Dei um Ave Fênix pra assar rápido e ele explodiu.

Shun: Ah...

Ikki: Já que nada demais aconteceu. Vou indo. Tchau!

Shun: Espera nissan! Você nunca vem. Fica aqui um pouco.

Ikki: Ah, não Shun. Não gosto daqui. Esse Santuário faz mal pra cabeça. Você devia fazer o mesmo enquanto é tempo.

Shun: Que isso Ikki! São seus amigos.

Ikki: Pode ate ser. Mas não deixam de serem uns bitolados por causa disso.

Ikki vai embora, mas antes dá uma olhada em June.

Ikki: " Meu irmão é um sortudo. Essa June é bem gostosa...Que isso Ikki? Você não é fura olho!"

Shun: Espera! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

June: Aff!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em algum lugar de Asgard...

De uma cortina de fumaça surge uma tenda e dela saem Seiya e Shiryu.

Seiya: Brrr! Parece mais frio do que da ultima vez que tivemos aqui.

Shiyru: Pior que é mesmo Seiya.

Seiya: Então por onde começamos?

Shiyru: Não sei! Vamos andar por aí, se aparecer alguém querendo nos matar acho que é porque começou.

Seiya: Boa idéia!

Meia hora se passou. Até que alguém apareceu.

Seiya: Olha Shiyru! É a Feia! (2)

Shiryu: Freya Seiya! Freya!

Freya: Oi meninos! Cadê o Hyoga?

Shiryu: Não veio.

Freya: Por quê?

Seiya: Porque ele é um fdp, um traidor e... (Shiryu tapa a boca dele)

Shiryu: Estamos em missão.

Freya: Missão?

Shiryu: É, na verdade estamos aqui pra cumprir nossa pena e o filho da p...bem...é só isso.

Freya: Mas o que você fizeram?

Seiya: Fizemos os cavaleiros de ouro e a Saori pagar um mico da vida deles na frente de todo Santuário.

Freya: Legal! Heheh! Não pelos dourados porque eles são muito lind...muito legais. Mas aquela Saori...ah ela merece!

Shiyru: Todos acham esses dourados melhores do que a gente. Mas nós editamos tudo num DVD e todo o Santuário viu. Heheh!

Freya: Hahahah! Queria estar lá pra ver isso.

Seiya: Não se preocupe. Eu tenho uma cópia do DVD, posso te dar.

Freya: Eu vou querer sim.

Shiryu: Depois a gente te manda. Mas tem que nos lembrar porque a gente é esquecido.

Freya: Ok! Vocês vão fazer alguma coisa agora?

Seiya: Não.

Shiryu: Claro que vamos! Vamos procurar uma boa prova de que estivemos aqui e ir embora rapidinho na nossa ten... CADÊ A NOSSA TENDA??!!

Freya: Tenda?

Seiya: É! Essas que as pessoas peladas ficam.

Freya: Ah! Pervertidos!

E da um tapa na cara de Seiya e de Shiryu e vai embora.

Shiryu: Começamos mal Seiya. Freya já acha que somos dois pervertidos e ainda perdemos nossa tenda!

Seiya: E o que a gente faz?

Shiryu: O de sempre. A gente se separa e quando a gente tiver pra morrer a gente se encontra.

Seiya: Tah.

Assim os dois se separam, cada um foi pra um lado procurar a tenda.

**CONTINUA...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A música que o Aiolos cantou (tadinho ta sofrendo...) é: Uma Arlinda mulher dos mamonas. ( Éh, mamonas de novo...XD)

(1) A coisa do contar Mús foi uma idéia muito louca que surgiu quando eu dei uma lida no capítulo pra ver se tava tudo Ok...espero q tenham gostado.

(2) Essa piadinha com o nome da Freya é velha, mas eu não resisti...

Fim desse capitulo. Eu sei que o titulo ta :_A Chegada em Asgard_, mas é que não resisti também, não pude tirar os douradinhos da fic! Então vão ser historias paralelas entre o Santuário e onde Seiya e Shiryu estão. Desculpe mesmo pela demora. Eu ando muito sem tempo. Mas pensem assim: Pelo menos o cap. fica mais bem feitinho...XD

Espero que estejam gostando, a fic é pra vocês! E aqueeeela review pra saber se tá tudo Ok né?

Bjos!


	9. Shun se Arrepende

Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada e Toei.

Legendas: ( ) sussurro

" " pensamento

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No capitulo anterior...

Dourados continuam com a vidinha deles no santuário e Seiya e Shiryu chegam em Asgard.

Enquanto isso no santuário...

Na Sala do Grande Mestre, Shion está na cozinha, batendo alguma coisa verde e estranha no liquidificador.

Shion: Pra quê Misopheta Menos se eu tenho o meu Super Tônico do Shion! Deixe-me ver se pus tudo. ( ele confere sua listinha de ingredientes)

3 ovos- confere

Açúcar- confere

Sal- confere

Raiz forte- confere

Banana- confere

Leite- confere

½ abacate- confere

Pepino- ...

Hum... CADÊ O PEPINO?!!!

Inconformado, o mestre vai até o Templo onde está Saori.

Saori: uAHUahuhaUHa!!!! MORRAM!!! SANGUEEEEEEEE!

Ela ainda estava jogando no computador.

Shion: Saori... (Dá um leve cutucão nela)

Saori: MORRAM! MORRAM! MORRAM TODOS!!!

Shion: Saoooooriiiiii... (cutuca de novo)

Saori: VÃO PRO INFERNO! HAHAHAHA!!!

Shion: SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ ME ESCUTAR?!!!! (a tira da cadeira e a sacode)

Saori: Que foi?

Shion: Não tenho pepino.

Saori: Claro, velho desse jeito.

Shion: Não é disso que estou falando. E não estou velho!

_(Lembrem-se ele é o mesmo da Saga de Hades...)_

Saori: Então o que você quer?

Shion: Pepino.

Saori: Pervertido! " Depois a tarada sou eu "

Shion: Estou falando desses de comer, estou preparando o meu Super Tônico do Shion e está faltando o ingrediente principal.

Saori: O pepino?

Shion: É.

Saori: Ah! Vai lá na casa do Afrodite que ele te dá o dele.

Shion: Eca! Ele voltou a viadagem?

Saori: Não é isso. Afrodite tem uma horta nos fundos da casa dele. Vai lá e pede que ele deve ter.

Shion: Ata! Boa idéia! Vou lá agora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sibéria

Hyoga está na pequena casinha de madeira de Jacó.

Jacó: Por que você voltou pra Sibéria Hyoga?

Hyoga: Que pergunta Jacó! Eu vim ver minha mãe.

Jacó: É por isso que estou perguntando. Sabe que o pessoal daqui já quase te linchou por causa disso. Eles até queimaram sua casa.

Hyoga: Como?

Jacó: ... (sorriso sem graça)

Hyoga: QUEIMARAM MINHA CASA?!!

Jacó: ...

Hyoga: Fala anão!

Jacó: Não sou anão! Sou criança! E eu vou contar tudo, mas só se você ficar calmo.

Hyoga: Ta...eu tô calmo.

Jacó: Lembra da ultima vez que você veio aqui, viu sua mamãe e aconteceu aquele desastre?

Hyoga: Olha Jacó lembro de tudo, até a parte que tive que fugir correndo pro santuário. Mas desastre? Não lembro de desastre nenhum.

Jacó: Depois que você viu sua mamãe, teve mais um ataque de raiva lembra?

Hyoga: Aham.

Jacó: E você foi na primeira montanha de gelo que apareceu e a socou. Lembra?

Hyoga: Lembro.

Hyoga: Na hora que você socou não aconteceu nada, mas três dias depois que você já tinha fugido, a montanha desmoronou, fez uma avalanche gigante que destruiu metade das casas da vila.

Hyoga: Nossa! Eu fiz isso?

Jacó: Aham!

Hyoga: Mais ainda assim quero ver minha mãe.

Jacó: A vida é sua ué...quer morrer...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard.

Seiya está procurando a Tenda.

Seiya: TENDAAAAAA!!! ÔH TENDAAAA!!!!! " melhor eu gritar mais alto " TENDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! " Droga! Tenho que achar esse lugar onde as pessoas ficam peladas "

(ele se referiu a tenda)

Seiya está vagando pela neve e nada encontra. Até que ouve um barulhinho, anda pra caramba e finalmente acha um pedaço de civilização.

Havia um palanque e alguém estava ali cantando para uma platéia animada. Seiya reconheceu quem era.

_Esse coração  
Não consegue se conter ao ouvir tua voz  
Pobre coração  
Sempre escravo da ternura  
_  
Seiya: "Caramba! É o Hagen. Essa praga não morreu. Ei! Ele morreu sim. O que ele está fazendo lá? " (1)

Seiya: " . Acho que vou falar com ele quando ele parar de cantar."

_Quem dera ser um peixe  
Para em teu límpido aquário mergulhar  
Fazer borbulhas de amor pra te encantar  
Passar a noite em claro  
Dentro de ti...  
_

Seiya: " hAUHauhAUH!!! Queria que o Hyoga tivesse aqui pra ver isso. Aquele desgraçado, a essa hora deve ta curtindo lá na Sibéria... "

----Sibéria----

Hyoga está todo estropiado, o cabelo bagunçado, sujo, ralado, cortado e fedido e o povo da vila também está todo estropiado.

------Asgard------

Seiya: Finalmente o showzinho acabou! Vou falar com ele.

Hagen passa a três metros de Seiya.

Seiya: Hagen!!!

Hagen não ouve e continua andando. Ele está meio diferente.

Seiya: HAGEEEEEEEN!!!!

Hagen: Hã? Quem me chama?

Seiya: Sou eu Hagen! Vem cá.

Hagen vai. Ele ainda não reconheceu pégasu.

HAgen: Oi! Quem é você? (ele está muito calmo)

Seiya: Oi! Eu sou Goku! Ops! Quero dizer..sou Seiya, Cavaleiro de Atena.

Hagen: Oi Seiya! Tudo bom?

Seiya: Tudo. Você canta muito bem.

Hagen: Ah obrigado! Meu terapeuta me disse que a musica é boa pra me acalmar. Aí aproveitei o festival de talentos de Asgard. Todo ano tem.

Seiya: Pôxa que legal! " Não entendi até agora porque ele não me bateu " Mas Hagen você não tinha morrido?

Hagen: É, eu morri. Um russo filho da puta me matou. Mas Hilda pediu pra Odin pra ressucitar pelo menos três guerreiros deuses, e ele me ressucitou.

Seiya: Atáh!

Hagen: Desculpa. Você aí falando, mas eu ainda não me lembro de você. (ainda calmíssimo)

Seiya: Sou Seiya, já disse! " Como vou fazer pra ele se lembrar de mim? Ah! Já sei! " Sou amigo do Hyoga!

Hagen: RAIO DE FOGO!

Seiya está com a cara meio torrada e prensado numa arvore pelo pescoço por Hagen, que está vermelho de raiva. Muita raiva.

Hagen: Quer dizer que aquele russo oxigenado é seu amigo?

Seiya: É...mas...cof! cof! Eu só estou aqui por causa dele.

Hagen: (Aperta mais o pescoço de Seiya) Ah! Então o pato te mandou aqui só pra você jogar na minha cara que ele me tirou a Freya? VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!!

Seiya: Nãaaao! Cof! Cof! Eu só estou aqui porque o Hyoga...o Hyoga...armou pra mim e pro meu amigo Shiryu. Ele é um trapaceiro.

Hagen: (continua apertando) Disso eu já sei! Mas você ainda é amigo dele!

Seiya: Aaaaargh!!! Eu..eu...era não sou mais. E eu te entendo, também sou um corno como você.

Hagen se acalma e solta Seiya.

Hagen: Ta você não merece morrer. É um corno.

Seiya: Eu sei.

Hagen: Mas por que você veio parar aqui? E o que o pato tem haver com isso?

Seiya relata toda a historia pra Hagen, que não se comove.

Hagen: Você e esse tal de Shiryu são bem burros né?

Seiya: Que isso! Ofende mas não magoa.

Hagen: Mas como você virou um chifrudo?

Seiya relata toda sua historia com Saori, a parte que Julian chega e seu chifre. Hagen chora.

Hagen: Que historia linda! Se eu fosse você, eu matava o Poseidôn.

Seiya: Não posso. Pra matar um deus só com o cosmo de Atena, e como ela é a Saori não dá entende?

Hagen: Ah sim! Você é um fraco mesmo. Mas você poderia cantar comigo no show de talentos. Essa musica é pra gente!

Seiya: Só que você já cantou.

Hagen: Mas no fim da tarde vão anunciar o vencedor, que será eu, aí eu vou cantar de novo e digo que você é meu convidado.

Seiya: Como você tem tanta certeza de que vai ganhar?

Hagen: Porque só tem um grupo de idosos, Helga, uma mulher tão feia quanto a própria voz, e eu concorrendo.

Seiya: Ataaaa!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiryu está, também, procurando a tenda.

Shiryu: "Que droga! Cadê essa tenda? Já to ficando cansado."

Meia hora se passa e o dragão já está com a língua para fora.

Shiryu: Puf! Ai vou me sentar ali naquela pedra e descansar. Hei! O que é aquilo? É a tendaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Sai correndo, saltitante, mas quando chega perto da tenda se assusta com o que vê. A tenda estava irreconhecível. Toda pichada de vermelho e com a caricatura de Hilda e Siegfried. Tava meio pornográfica a caricatura.

Shiryu: Quem pode ter feito isso?

Voz: Fomos nós!

Shiryu: Ah são só crianças. " Já tenho até experiência de tanto agüentar o Kiki "

Criança 1: Dobre a língua da próxima vez que nos chamar de crianças!

Shiryu: " E esse aí parece mesmo o Kiki, só falta as pintinhas. Vou trata-los da forma como eles querem ser tratados, assim eles ficam mais calmos "

Shiryu: Tudo bem. Foram os homenzinhos que picharam a minha tenda?

Crianças: Fomos nós sim! ALGUMA COISA CONTRA?!!

Shiryu: " Melhor eu me impor antes que estes pirralhos tirem onda com a minha cara " Acontece que é MINHA TENDA e vocês vão LIMPAR TUDO!

Criança 3: NINGUÉM GRITA COM A GENTE NÃO!

Criança 4: Turma AO ATAQUEEEEE!!!

Crianças: Êêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiryu: Crianças... ( suspira desanimado) Aaaaaaaaah!

Oito crianças, totalmente psicóticas, se jogam em cima de Shiryu que fica soterrado em baixo delas mas, consegue se soltar e sai correndo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palanque onde estava tendo o show de talentos.

Apresentador: E agora depois de nossas três atrações vamos aguardar o nome do vencedoooooooooor!

Platéia: Êeeeeeh!

Nisso chega Shiryu correndo em cima do palanque, ele estava fugindo das criancinhas mas o apresentador o segura.

Apresentador: Olhem! Temos mais um concorrenteeeeeeeeeee!

Platéia: Êeeeeeh!

Apresentador: Qual o seu nome?

Quase enfia o microfone no nariz de Shiryu que está com medo das criancinhas o acharem.

Shiryu: Shi-Shiryu de dragão.

Apresentador: Ah! Shiryu de dragãaaaaaaaaaao!

Platéia: Êeeeeeh!

Apresentador: E vai fazer o que, Shiryu de dragão?

Shiryu: Eu...não sei.

Apresentador: Ele não sabeeeeee!!!!

Platéia: Êeeeeh!

Apresentador: Shiryu de dragão é com você!

E empurra Shiryu com tudo mais pra frente do palanque, e vai para um cantinho. Um refletor acende onde Shiryu está mas ele fica parado e a platéia começa a vaiar.

Alguém joga uma garrafa e Shiryu faz um movimento com a cabeça e desvia a garrafada que ia levar na cara.

Alguém da platéia: Hei! Faz isso que você fez de novo!

Shiryu: Isso o quê? (põe as mãos no cabelo e o joga para trás)

Plateia: Ooooooh!

Shiryu???

Mulher da platéia: Olha como é sedoso!

Outra mulher: Tão brilhante! Balança mais esse cabelo!

Shiryu: Cabelo?

Mulher: É isso! Balança o cabelo!

Shiryu: Ah entendi! " Finalmente meu talento é reconhecido"

Shiryu começa a balançar os cabelos de um lado pro outro.

Platéia: Êeeeeh! Lindo!

Shiryu: Obrigado. Agora vou recitar um poema que fiz sobre a amizade:

" _A amizade_..." Aaaaai! (é atingido por um sapato)

Alguém na platéia: Cala a boca e balança o cabelo!

Shiryu volta a balançar os cabelos de um lado pro outro. Uma criancinha sobe no palanque.

Criancinha: Aháááááá! Te achamos!

Surgem sete criancinhas de trás da criança líder.

Shiryu: ...(fica branco de medo)

Criança líder: Turma! Peguem o fujão! Aaaaaaaaah!

Shiryu: SOCORROOOO!!!!!!!

Shiryu sai correndo do palco e as criancinhas psicóticas e seu líder,clone do Kiki sem as pintinhas, saem correndo atrás dele. O apresentador volta para o palco.

Apresentador: Agora não falta mais ninguéeeeeem!

Platéia: Êeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Apresentador: Vai ser um páreo duro entre Hagen de Merak e Shiryu de Dragão, nosso ultimo concorrenteeeeeeeeeee!

Platéia: Êeeeeeeeeh!

Hagen e Seiya estavam acompanhando tudo atrás do palanque.

Hagen: Droga! Por causa do seu amigo, eu vou perder.

Seiya: Balançar o cabelo foi golpe baixo.

Hagen: E o pior é que nós não vamos poder cantar juntos...

Seiya: ...a nossa música de corno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário

Casa da arvore do Shun. Ele está sozinho estirado no chão.

Shun: Ikki...

Alguém: Posso entrar?

Shun: Claro June!

June: Adoro você, Shun.

Shun: Também te adoro June.

June: Mas eu vim porque eu acho que...

Shun: Você acha que...

June: Precisamos discutir nossa relação.

Shun: Então vamos.

June: Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não sabe?

Shun: Sim, eu sei.

June: E que eu te acho muito lindo, né?

Shun: Isso eu também sei.

June: E que você é um fofo e...

Shun: Fala logo!

June: " Gritou comigo. Será que ele mudou mesmo? Será que vale a pena isso? Não, já tomei minha decisão. Não posso voltar atrás." Sabe Shun, eu acho que seria bom se nós...

Shun: Se nós...

June: Terminarmos.

Shun: ...

June: Shun?

Shun: ...

June: SHUUUUN!

Shun: Buááááááá!!!! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

June: " Até que ele reagiu bem "

Shun: Por quê? Buáááá!!!

June: Não chora Shunzinho. É que você e eu não temos nada em comum...você chora demais!

Shun: Mas e as coisas boas? E o nosso sexo gostoso? Chuinf!

June: Eu vou sentir muita falta, mas é a vida né? " Principalmente do sexo gostoso. O que ele tem de chorão tem de bom na cama." Olha eu vou embora, porque ficar aqui não vai te ajudar em nada.

E foi embora, deixando Shun desolado na casinha.

Shun: Buáááááááááááá!!! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKI! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikki aparece subindo as escadas da casinha.

Ikki: Puf! Puf! Ta na hora disso aqui ganhar um elevador.

Shun: Eu...chuinf...sei!

Ikki: Não chora irmão. Por que você ta assim? Eu juro que se vou pegar o filho da mãe e socar tanto a cara dele que, quando o desgraçado chegar no Hades, vão ter problemas pra reconhecê-lo!

Shun: ...

Ikki: Se não falar, eu vou embora.

Shun:A...Juneesteveaquiedissequeprecisavamosdiscutirarelaçaodaieladissequemesmocomosexogostosoelaiaterminartudocomigo! Snif!

Ikki: Tenta falar mais pausadamente, sim?

Shun: É-que-a-Ju-ne-e-la-ter-rrr-mi-no-o-o-u-u-u-tu-do-comigo!!! Buááááááááá!!!! Ikkiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikki: Ta me chamando por quê, se eu estou aqui?

Shun: Ah é mesmo! (para de chorar)

Ikki: Agora tenta falar sem chorar, e pausadamente...er...nem tão pausadamente.

Shun: June esteve aqui e...terminou tudo comigo! Buááá!

Ikki: Ah Shun. Não fica assim não. Depois você arranja outra pessoa e...

Shun já tinha parado de chorar e, seu rosto estava tomado de uma expressão muito decidida.

Ikki: Shun você está melhor?

Shun: Nunca estive melhor em toda a minha vida. Foi a June que me mudou tanto, e eu fiz aquilo tudo com meus amigos...Buáááááá!!! Vou reparar esse erro agora. SEIYA! SHIRYU! ESTOU INDO!

Sai da casinha da árvore deixando Ikki sozinho e, sem entender muita coisa. No caminho para o Templo ele se encontra com Hyoga, que mais parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão de lixo.

Shun: Hyoga! O que houve? E que cheiro horrível é esse?

Hyoga: É que eu fui na Sibéria.

Shun: " Só se foi no lixão da Sibéria." Já sei. Quase te lincharam de novo.

Hyoga: Pior que não.

Shun: Então eu não sei. Conta aí o que houve.

Hyoga: Lembra porque quiseram me linchar da ultima vez. Não lembra?

Shun: Sim. Já estavam de saco cheio de você mergulhar pra ver sua mãe, e assim espantar todos os peixes que eles precisam pescar para sobreviver.

Hyoga: Isso mesmo. Só que dessa vez que eu fui lá, Jacó me disse que tinham queimado a minha casa.

Shun: Que barbaridade! Por quê?

Hyoga: Ao que parece soquei uma montanha de gelo, depois que voltei pra cá ela desmoronou, causando uma avalanche que destruiu quase toda a aldeia.

Shun: Com razão queimaram a sua casa. Mas ainda não entendi porque chegou aqui nesse estado.

Hyoga: Acontece que mesmo com todas as dificuldades, ainda sim, resolvi ver minha mãe.

----------------------Flashback----------------------

Casa do Jacó

Hyoga está aprontando um lindo buquê de flores para sua mãe.

Jacó: Outra vez flores? (2)

Hyoga: Qual é o problema com minhas flores?

Jacó: É que toda vez que você vem, só traz flores!

Hyoga: Mamãe gosta de flores.

Jacó: E por que não chocolates? Ou um casaco de peles? Ou então um relógio de ouro?!!

Hyoga: Mas eu dou flores pra mamãe desde que ela era viva.

Jacó: Por isso. Morreu de desgosto com um loiro burro desses, que só traz flores.

Hyoga: O quê?

Jacó: Nada. Vamos indo ver sua mãe.

Hyoga: Mas você não vai conseguir entrar nesse lago congelado.

Jacó: E nem vou tentar. Mas você precisa estar vivo, e nós provavelmente vamos encontrar o povo da vila. Se esqueceu que eles te odeiam?

Hyoga: Se é assim, vamos!

Partem os dois de trenó na direção do lago congelado. Vinte minutos depois já estão lá, felizmente ninguém apareceu.

Hyoga: Jacó! Fica aqui que eu vou pular.

Ele tira o casaco, pega as flores e pula na água. Vê sua mãe, entrega as mesmas flores, pensa as coisas que sempre pensa, faz a cara de pato que sempre faz, depois pensa "benção mãe" e volta a superficie.

Hyoga põe a cabeça para fora d´água e vê que Jacó não está mais sozinho.

Pessoa: Olhem! (aponta a cabeça de Hyoga na água) É o pato que destruiu nossas casas!

Hyoga sai da água.

Pessoa: PEGUEM ELE!!!

Jacó: Esperem!

O pobre Jacó nada pode fazer e uma multidão enfurecida, armada com peixes e bolas de neve, ataca Hyoga que não teve tempo de acender o cosmo e fazer sua dancinha.

Eles deixam Hyoga todo estropiado pelos golpes e fedido pelos peixes.

Hyoga: Por que fizeram isso? Ai! Vocês não tem mãe não é?!!

Pessoa 2: Eu tenho. Você é que não tem mais!

Todos menos Hyoga e Jacó: Hahahahhahahha!!!!

Jacó: Perdoa eles Zeus. Porque não sabem o que dizem.

A temperatura local passa de -30 para -148° C.

Hyoga: NINGUÉM FALA DA MINHA MÃE!

Começa a fazer sua dancinha tosca. Todos estão rindo.

Hyoga: TROVÃO AURORA ATAQUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Povo da aldeia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo o povo da aldeia agora está todo estropiado, como Hyoga, só não estão fedendo.

Pessoa 3: (se levantando) Ai...ui! Seu pato idiota! Por que nos atacou?

Hyoga: Vocês riram da minha mãe.

Pessoa: Se liga! Sua mãe já morreu!

Hyoga: ...

Jacó: Xiiih!

Hyoga: PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Pessoa 4: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Pessoa 4 pegou seu cachorro na hora e o usou como escudo, o golpe de Hyoga pega todo no pobre cãozinho, que agora é um bloco de gelo.

Pessoa: Você transformou o meu Kinitiskoviski num picolé!!!

Hyoga: Kiniks...quem?

Pessoa: Kinitiskoviski. Esse é o nome do meu cachorrinho.

Hyoga: Ahm... "E eu achando 'Aldebaran' esquisito"

Jacó: CALEM A BOOOOOCA!!!

O cosmo de Jacó começa a se elevar (3)

Jacó: Se vocês não se entenderem, vão se ver comigo!

Todos estão com medo.

Hyoga: Si-sim, Jacó!

Pessoa 1: É Jacó...amigo...amigo...

Hyoga: Eu quero explicações! Por que queimaram a minha casa?

Pessoa 1: Porque você destruiu praticamente a vila inteira, só sobrou a sua casa e a do Jacó. E por sua culpa estamos morando em iglús!

Hyoga: Mas não foi de propósito.

Pessoa 2: E outra. Nós não agüentamos mais a sua choradeira. Quer mergulhar, se congelar pra ver a defunta? Pode ir, não estou nem aí. Mas você, não satisfeito em ir o dia todo, vai de madrugada e quando volta começa a berrar. Isso atrapalha e muito nosso sono! Respeite o horário pelo menos!

Hyoga: Mais alguma reclamação?

Pessoa 5: Sim. Você está proibido de ver sua mãe, porque você espanta todos os peixes.

Hyoga: Vocês não podem me proibir de ver minha mãe!

Pessoa 4: Quero ver quem vai nos impedir.

Jacó: EU!

Jacó está próximo de alcançar o sétimo sentido. (!) Todos estão tremendo de medo.

Jacó: Proponho um acordo: Vocês deixam o Hyoga ver a mãe dele em paz e ele faz casas novas pra vocês.

Pessoa 5: E os peixes?

Jacó: Não se pode ter tudo...

Pessoa: Ah não! Sem peixe, sem mãe! E TENHO DITO!

Jacó: Pois eu acho bom que você se recolha a sua insignificância se conformando, porque meu amigo Hyoga JÁ PODERIA TER TE MATADO COM UM SÓ SOCO! E TENHO DITO!

Pessoa 5 desmaia. Todos resolvem obedecer a fim de manterem suas integridades físicas.

Uma hora depois, os habitantes da aldeia estão sorridentes se despedindo de Hyoga. Ao fundo pode-se ver um luxuoso condomínio de casas esculpidas em gelo que Hyoga fez para o povo da aldeia. Ele deu o nome de _Nattasia´s Village Park, _e ninguém foicontra esse lindo nome.

-----------------Fim do flashback------------------

Shun: Puxa! Você apanhou pra caramba. E os peixes explicam todo esse...argh! Cheiro!

Hyoga: Eu tava desprevenido.

Shun: Tudo bem. Aliás foi muito bom te encontrar aqui. Estou indo ao templo de Atena, e você vem comigo!

Pega Hyoga pelo braço e o vai arrastando até o templo de Atena. Passam por todas as casas, quando entram na de Peixes se deparam com uma cena um tanto grotesca:

Shion está ajoelhado aos pés de Afrodite.

Shion: Por favor! Me dá o seu pepino!

Shun e Hyoga: ...

Afrodite: Me dê um bom motivo.

Shion: Porque eu não estou tão velho assim. Eu sou um quase...George Cloney!

Afrodite: Hahahahahaha!

Shion: Por favor, estou implorando! Preciso disso pra ficar mais jovem.

Shun continua assistindo a tudo, muito chocado, Hyoga que até então estava quieto resolve se manifestar.

Hyoga: MAS QUE (censurado pra todos os lados) É ESSA???!

Afrodite: Hyoga é você? Quase não te reconheci. Você está horrível e fedendo...Eca! (dá uma leve desmunhecada)

Hyoga: Ah! Você ainda é uma bichona! Nada do que eu filmei era verdade!

Afrodite: Repete se for homem! Espera. Nada do que você o quê?

Hyoga: Er...é...(nervoso)

Shun: Filmou.

Hyoga: Ta me traindo que nem você fez com o Seiya e com o Shiryu, Shun?

Shun: Não Hyoga. Só estou dizendo que voltei atrás. Vou confessar a Atena tudo o que fizemos.

Hyoga: Que isso, cara? Agora que eu já acostumei com a idéia você volta atrás?

Shun: Isso aí! Não é justo o Seiya e o Shiryu fazerem tudo sozinhos. Eu vou me redimir!

Fala isso e sai andando na direção do templo.

Afrodite: Quanto a você, deveria seguir o exemplo de seu amigo! Agora vamos!

Hyoga: Pra onde?

Afrodite: Pro templo de Atena. Você vai confessar tudo, e agora!

Hyoga: Ih! Sai fora!

Hyoga tenta sair correndo mas como ficou muito nervoso tropeça e cai num pedaço do jardim de Afrodite que ainda estava sem flores, só tinha esterco para adubar as plantas.

Hyoga: ECA! Olha só pra mim!

Afrodite: Bem feito! Agora vamos! (tapando o nariz)

Sem escolha, Hyoga segue Afrodite pro templo de Atena.

Shion: Ei! E eu? (dá um leve cutucão no ombro de peixes)

Afrodite: Aí! (olha pra ele chateado) Toma, velho chato!

Shion: Êbaaaa!!!

Afrodite entrega o gigante pepino a Shion que, feliz segue os dois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Templo de Atena

Saori está debruçada na mesa do computador dormindo, quando Shun entra na sala e fica parado na frente dela a esperando acordar.

Saori: Zzzzzz...

Shun: " Será que vai demorar muito?"

Saori: Zzzz...Rooonc! Tira ela daqui Tatsume...

Shun: " Ela ronca...! Seiya, agora entendo porque você derrotou tanta gente...aguentou a Saori e os roncos dela antes...Ela ta sonhando com o careca...eca!" Saooooriiiiiiii

Ele dá um cutucão no ombro dela, que acorda assustada e lhe da um soco

Saori: Tatsume seu imprestável! Mata logo essa barata maldita!

Shun: Saori sou eu! Shun!

Saori: Ah, desculpe. Foi só um sonho. Peraí seu idiota. Por que você me acordou?

Shun: Glup!

Chegam Shion que vai direto para a cozinha, Afrodite e Hyoga.

Saori: Ih! Mais idiotas. Isso aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana não! Circulando!

Circulando! (batendo palminhas)

Afrodite: Não Saori. O pato tem algo a dizer. Diz aí Hyoga!

Hyoga: Eu não. Quem tem é o Shun! Fala aí Shun!

Shun: Pode falar Hyoga, eu não ligo.

Saori: Todos vão falar. Shun primeiro, porque me acordou.

Shun: Ta bom é o seguinte: Tanto o Hyoga como eu estamos envolvidos naquela brincadeira infame.

Afrodite: Então o pégasu e o dragão são inocentes?

Shun: Eles também participaram, mas na verdade quem deu a idéia e agitou o plano foi...foi...

Saori: Foi...

Shun: O Hyoga!

Hyoga: Shun seu mentiroso! Pirou? Foi você que me pediu pra contar aquela mentira deslavada no julgamento. Foi você que comandou tudo.

Shun: Aéh...não posso ficar culpando o pobre patinho pelo que eu fiz de errado...Fui eu mesmo quem inventou aquilo tudo...Saori.

Afrodite: Saori, os dois são culpados. O que vai fazer com eles?

Saori: Bem, primeiro quero saber de tudo. Tudo mesmo! Depois eu decido o que fazer.

Afrodite: Ah! Você é muito enrolona!

Saori: O que disse? (estende o báculo perigosamente)

Afrodite: Er...eu acho que já vou indo. Tchau!

Sai correndo de lá. Então Shun e Hyoga resolvem abrir o bico e contam tudo desde o começo (exceto que Ikki os ajudou, Shun voltou ao normal, mas ele ainda queria proteger o Ikkiiiiiiiii!). Como Shiryu ficou cego, quem filmou cada cavaleiro de ouro e quem filmou a própria Saori.

Saori: Foi o Seiya? (bufando de raiva)

Shun: Iiiih!

Hyoga: ( ) Você poderia ter omitido essa parte.

Shun: ( ) Agora já era. Se prepara pro pior...

Mas ao contrario do que parecia ser, Saori manteve a calma.

Saori: Bom...acho que vocês já sabem qual será o destino de vocês. " Seiya, seu escroto! Me aguarde. Quem ri por último, ri melhor." (com um sorriso diabólico no rosto)

Foi até um lugar no templo, que tinha um microfone, e apertou um botãozinho em forma de carneirinho.

Saori: (pelo microfone) Mú seu imprestável! Venha ao templo agora!

Mú estava cuidando da única plantinha carnívora que sobrou, depois de Shaka ter destruído quase todas. Assustado, foi correndo em direção ao templo com o vaso de planta nas mãos.

Saori: Mas que demora, hein Mú!

Mú: Não enche. Quero dizer, porque me chamou?

Saori: Quero que teletransporte esses dois para Asgard.

Nisso chega Shion, todo contente, com uma jarra e um líquido verde e grosso dentro dela.

Shion: Finalmente está pronto o meu super tônico do Shiiiioooooon!... Ops!

Shion tropeça, a jarra escorrega da sua mão e o liquido voa todo em cima de Hyoga, que já estava todo sujo de esterco e com cheiro de peixe.

Hyoga: Que nojo! Só me faltava mais essa.

Mú: Eca! Vai tomar um banho!

Mú se aproxima de Hyoga e, a planta que estava em suas mãos morre.

Mú: Você matou a minha planta com esse fedor!

Hyoga: A culpa não é minha.

Saori: Não estamos nem um pouco interessados nessa sua planta Mú. Eu só te chamei aqui porque quero que os leve a Asgard e, com sorte eles encontram o pégaso e o dragão e seguem viagem juntos.

Mú: Ah não! O Hyoga ta fedendo.

Shion: Mas vai! Não agüento mais olhar pra esse garoto com o tônico que EU deveria estar bebendo, na cabeça!

Shun: Beber aquilo? Você quer se matar é?

Shion: Não. Só manter a minha jovialidade.

Todos riem com o comentário. Shion fica P da vida.

Mú: Mas Asgard é longe, Saori.

Saori: Se vira. E vai logo!

Mú: Tudo o Mú! Tudo o Mú! Quer armadura concertada? Chame o Mú. Quer teletransporte? Chame o Mú. Quer contar carneirinhos para dormir? Conte Mús!!! Grrrr!

Pega Shun e Hyoga pelo braço e os teletransporta para Asgard. Cinco segundos depois ele volta.

Mú: Pronto. Pelo menos me explica porque os levei lá.

E Saori então explicou tudo a Mú.

**_CONTINUA..._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( 1) Eu sei q na Saga de Asgard, o Seiya não luta contra o Hagen e talz. Mas vamos fazer de conta q todos os cavaleiros conhecem todos os guerreiros deuses, ok? E quanto a música, beeeem eu queria um brega bem brega mesmo, sabe música de corno e talz. Um amigo meu tava catarolando isso dia desses, aí foi essa mesmo: Borbulhas de Amor.

(2) A coisa das flores do Hyoga, como mtos devem ter notado, é aquela piadinha clássica do Chaves...Quanta inspiraçao!

(3) E a coisa do Jacó e do Sétimo Sentido, nem perguntem, deu na cabeça, na hora q eu tava escrevendo, e eu coloquei. Maluquices malucas fazem parte!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oie! Tudo bom com vocês? XD

Antes de mais nada agradeço as reviews do último capítulo. BRIGADA! XD

E agora falando da fic...Para aqueles que queriam que Shun e Hyoga fossem para Asgard...desejo realizado! Depois do pé na bunda q tomou da June, nosso Andromeda está voltando ao normal...Esperem só os próximos capítulos pra verem o que eles vão aprontar em Asgard...

E agora o que será que vai acontecer? Quem será que ganha o festival: Hagen ou Shiryu? Será que Hagen mata o patinho dessa vez? Seráááááááá? Não percam o próximo capítulo! rsrsrsr

Ah, e se não for pedir muito, façam-me a caridade de mandar uma review bem bonita, ok?XD

Bjos pra tds!


	10. Festa na quinta casa

Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada e Toei...

Legendas:

" " pensamento

( ) sussurro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante a tarde o resto dos dourados estava no ócio do treinamento na arena.

Kanon: Mais que saco!

Aioros: Nem me fale.

Dohko: Vocês só sabem reclamar. Ao invés disso, por que não treinam para ficarem mais fortes?

MdM: Você ainda é um velho! Não aproveita nada da vida.

Milo: É verdade, tanto não aproveita que ainda é...

Todos menos Dohko e Kamus: VIRGEM! Hahahaha!!!

Kamus: Vocês deviam ter vergonha de fazer isso! Bando de desocupados que não tem o que falar. Vão lavar uma louça! Arranjem algo para fazer! Até quando vão ficar tripudiando em cima do Dohko? Ele é um ser humano.

Dohko: Obrigado Kamus.

Milo: Ser humano? O cara literalmente saiu da casca!

Kamus: Não interessa. Não se deve caçoar das pessoas assim.

Dohko:Muito obrigado por me defender, Kamus.

Kamus: Não sabe que a impotência sexual é um problema que pode até causar depressão?

Todos menos Dohko e Kamus: hAUHauhUAHUahuAH!!!!

Dohko: Kamus. Cale a boca, sim?

Kamus: Mas eu estava te defendendo.

Dohko: Eu prefiro que você não me defenda.

Todos estão rindo muito dos dois. Kamus está p da vida porque Dohko é um velho muito mal agradecido. Então chega um esbaforido Afrodite.

Afrodite: Gente! Vocês não sabem!

Shura: Claro! Você não falou nada.

Todos: (gotas)

Aldebaran: Fala logo o que foi criatura!

Aioria: Algum deus maluco seqüestrou Atena e nos vamos ter que salva-la?

Todos: Hahahaha!!!

MdM: Aioria pára de andar com o Seiya. Você ta ficando igual ele.

Afrodite: Não é nada disso! Acabo de sair do templo de Atena e o cavaleiro de Andrômeda e de Cisne se confessaram culpados daquela brincadeira terrível. (desmunhecando mais do que o normal)

Shaka: Eu sabia! Não é possível que e o pegasu e o dragão fizeram isso sozinhos sem ajuda dos outros dois. E você Afrodite, pode ate estar casado mas ainda parece uma gazela.

Milo: Me pergunto o que uma mulher,com todo o respeito, como Cassandra viu em homem,se é que posso falar assim, como você?

Afrodite: Cassandra me acha lindo. E bom...todos sabemos que isso é a mais pura realidade.

MdM: Não estamos discutindo o gosto estragado da sua mulher. E sim como ela e você sendo gay...entende?

Afrodite: Cassandra me ama! E isso deve ser muito difícil para alguém hor-ro-ro-so como você entender, porque nenhuma mulher na Terra iria se apaixonar por você!

MdM: Pois fique você sabendo que tem muita mulher que quer ficar comigo.

Afrodite: E de todas essas quantas não são cegas?

Aioria: Sem querer interromper aí mas, ...pxxxx Afrodite! Diz logo tudo o que você sabe!

Afrodite: Isso é tudo o que eu sei.

Shura: Incompetente! Nem pra dar a notícia por inteiro.

Então chega Mú, com seu vaso de planta morta nas mãos e a cara muito emburrada.

Mú: Eu posso falar o que eu sei.

Shaka: Oi Mú. Puxa, sua ultima planta ta morta. Por quê?

Mú: Um pato a matou.

Saga: CALÚNIA! Pom pom não é um assassino!

Kanon: Acho que não era esse pato, Saga.

Saga: É bom que não seja mesmo! (olha Mú com certa raiva)

Mú: Como eu disse, quem matou minha planta foi o Hyoga.

MdM: Ah Mú! Você veio até aqui pra falar de uma planta estúpida?

Kamus: E de um pato estúpido?

Aioros: Ele não é seu discípulo?

Kamus: Graças a Zeus não! Ele é só discípulo do meu discípulo.

Mú: Eu não vim falar de uma planta. E ela não é uma planta estúpida! Tah? Seu projeto de pastor!

MdM: Ah! Vai tomar conta do Kiki, carneirinho!

Mú: Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Bem, como o Afrodite disse, Hyoga e Shun também são culpados e a va...a Saori me obrigou a teleportá-los para Asgard porque é lá onde Seiya e Shiryu estão.

Aioros: Mas você não teleportou nem o Seiya nem o Shiryu.

Mú: Parece que Saori arranjou uma espécie de veiculo alternativo para eles.

Aioria: A Saori é muito puxa-saco do Seiya, não é?

MdM: E ele dela!

Shura: Disso eu já sabia. Desde a primeira batalha aqui nas doze casas.

Aldebaran: E como você soube disso?

Shura: Simples! Lute com o dragão e você vai ouvir todas as reclamações dele. E olha que não são poucas não. Ás vezes, eu tenho até pena dele.

Kanon: Eu não sei de vocês, mas agora que tudo foi esclarecido não estou mais interessado nos de bronze.

Milo: Nem eu. Só quero arranjar algo para fazer.

Kamus: Que não seja jogar videogame!

Milo: Claro! O Kamus tomou uma surra de mim no videogame.

Kamus: Huh! E você que não diferencia xadrez de damas?

Aldebaran: Sem briga meninas. Eu tenho uma idéia. Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer, por que não fazemos uma festinha?

Shura: Oba! Yo adoro festas!

Aldebaran: Legal! Então vamos conseguir as coisas e fazer a festa!

Cavaleiros: Êeeeeeeh!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casinha da árvore do Shun.

Ikki está sentado lá sozinho e repara que há várias coisas de mulher espalhadas lá. Quando June chega.

June: Achei que a casinha estivesse vazia.

Ikki: Quase isso. Eu estou aqui.

June: Er...bom...eu só vim pra pegar as minhas coisas.

Ikki: Oh sim, já fiquei sabendo. Shun me contou tudo e depois saiu daqui correndo gritando: SEIYA! SHIRYU! ESTOU INDO! Não entendi nada.

June: Vai saber né? " Shun andava meio paranóico esses dias. Nossa como o Ikki ta lindo!"

Ikki: Er...bem...então fique a vontade.

June: O-obrigado!

June começa a arrumar as coisas numa caixa mas tropeça, antes mesmo dela ter caído no chão é amparada por Ikki.

June: Obrigado. " Nossa que estranho. Não sabia que o Ikki era tão cavalheiro..."

Ikki: De nada. " Caraca, o que deu em mim agora? To parecendo até o Shun...Ai sai de mim! Daqui a pouco estou gritando: Socorro Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii! Ah, mas isso é impossível, porque Ikki é eu...hehehe..."

Ikki faz uma cara meio de idiota pelas conclusões ainda mais idiotas de seu pensamento. June acha que é por causa dela e, o inevitável acontece, sem precisar dizer mais nada os dois se beijam. Mas logo em seguida tomam consciência da burrada que estão fazendo e se separam.

June: Desculpa, Ikki.

Ikki: Tudo bem, mas foi você que me beijou primeiro.

June: Como assim fui "_eu que te beijei primeiro_"? Você também me beijou!

Ikki: Mentira! Você me agarrou e tudo.

June: Foi você quem me agarrou!

Ikki: Eu não!

June: Foi sim! Se aproveitou porque eu tinha caído e me agarrou! Seu safado!

Ikki: Você que caiu de propósito, sua oferecida!

June: Grrrr! Eu sabia, você ainda é o mesmo grosseirão de sempre! Nunca vai superar o seu irmão. Aliás me pergunto, como pode alguém como você ser irmão daquela criatura maravilhosa que é o Shun.

Ikki: Olha aqui June, pro seu bem, é melhor não meter o Shun nisso.

June: Ta me ameaçando?

Ikki: Estou.

June: Bem...(tenta manter a pose de durona) eu vou embora, não adianta ficar aqui discutindo com você. Zeus! Como fui burra!

Ikki: Eu que fui burro de beijar você!

June: Ah! Então admite que você me beijou?

Ikki: Vai embora June, nenhuma mulher no mundo vai poder se comparar a minha doce e pura ESMERALDA...Snif!

June: E ainda por cima é apaixonado por uma defunta!

Ikki: Não fala assim da Esmeralda!

June pega as coisas e deixa a casinha furiosa, da alguns tropeções, mas finalmente chega lá embaixo. Enquanto Ikki está pensando na besteira que acaba de fazer.

Ikki: " Caramba! Não acredito que eu fiz isso com meu próprio irmão. Essa June não vale a pena, e agora eu profanei a memória de Esmeralda. Mas pelo menos posso ir me desculpar com Shun." SHUN ESTOU INDO!

E saiu correndo para procurar Shun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Palanque onde estava rolando o show de talentos.

Apresentador: E agora chegou o tão esperado momentooooooo!!!

Platéia: Êeeeeeeh!!!

Apresentador: E o vencedor éééé...é Heeeelgaaaaaa!!!

Platéia: Êeeeeeeeeh!

Seiya e Hagen: Droga!

Após os gritos da platéia, um silêncio de gelar até o povo de Asgard...

Apresentador: IH! Parece que a Helga não veio receber o prêmio.

Seiya: Hagen! Por acaso você teve alguma coisa haver com isso?

Hagen: Táh louco, pangaré? Eu quero ganhar mas,também não chega a esse ponto... Se bem que demos a maior sorte! Com ela fora do caminho, a vitória é nossa!!

A platéia começa a vaiar.

Apresentador: Calma gente...eu vou chamar o segundo colocadooooo!!

Hagen: É agora! Meu talento vai ser reconhecido!!! E vou me declarar pra Freya!!

Apresentador: E o vencedor éééé...ééé...

Hagen já tava roendo as unhas.

Apresentador: É Shiryu de Dragãããããaaaaaoooooo!!!!

Platéia: Aêeeeeehhhh!!!

Hagen: Ah, merak! Digo, ah merda! Sabia que ele ia ganhar! Tinha que ser seu amigo! Grrrr!!!

Seiya: Hei! A Culpa não é minha!

Hagen: ...

Seiya: Ainda somos amigos... Não é Hagen?

Hagen espanca Seiya.

Apresentador: Ué. Cadê o Shiryu?

Platéia: ...

Apresentador: Ele não veio receber o troféu!

Platéia: Uuuuuuuuuuh!!!

A platéia se revolta e começa a tacar tomate e mais um monte de coisas no apresentador que se desespera. Então ele tem uma brilhante idéia.

Apresentador: Bom já que o Shiryu de dragão não vem...vamos...Ei! Acalmem-se! (é atingido por uma casca de banana) Vou chamar como o vencedor o TERCEIRO colocado.

A platéia se acalma e fica muda.

Apresentador: Hagen de Meraaaaaaaaaaak!!!!

Platéia: Êeeeeeeeeh!!!!

Hagen para na hora de espancar Seiya.

Hagen: (pulando) GANHEI! GANHEI! GANHEI!

Pega Seiya, o agarra, e da um beijo em seu rosto.

Seiya: Eca! (limpando onde Hagen beijou)

Hagen: Vamos! Vamos!

Pega Seiya pelo braço e vai correndo pro palanque.

Apresentador: E aqui temos o vencedor: Hageeeeeeeeeeen!!!

Platéia: Êeeeeeeeh!!!

Apresentador: Hagen. Você dedica essa vitória a alguém?

Hagen: Dedico a Freya. Não fosse o chifre que ela me deu, eu jamais teria coragem para vir aqui e cantar essa musica.

Apresentador: Um corno apaixonado! É com você Hagen!

Hagen vai pra frente do palanque, onde um refletor destaca onde ele e Seiya (que está um pouco surrado) estão cantando abraçados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso num lugar não muito distante dali...

Shiryu: Aaaaaaaaaaah! Zeus! Odin! Me protejaaaam!

Shiryu está correndo como um louco, ele conseguiu despistar mais uma vez as crianças psicóticas e seu líder,clone do Kiki. Mas ele está cansado demais para continuar correndo, logo as criancinhas irão alcança-lo novamente. O dragão começa a entrar em desespero, mas uma pontinha de esperança se acende em seu coração quando ele vê uma casa de madeira no meio da neve, e na janela uma menina loira rezava.

Shiryu: Freya!

Ele começa a correr desabalado na direção da casa. Freya fecha a janela.

Finalmente o dragão chega na casinha, ele fica parado diante da porta fechada, se acalma, respira fundo e resolve chamar Freya.

Shiryu: Toc! Toc!

Freya: Quem é?

Shiryu: Shiryu.

Freya: Shiryu de onde?

Shiryu: Não Freya! Não é assim! O correto é você falar Shiryu _de que_. Entendeu? "Loira é fogo! Tem que explicar tudo."

Freya: Atá! Vamos tentar mais uma vez.

Shiryu: Tá. Mas vê se presta atenção dessa vez!

Freya: Pode deixar.

Shiryu: Toc! Toc!

Freya: Quem é?

Shiryu: Shiryu.

Freya: Shiryu de que? Agora ta certo né?

Shiryu: Isso aí. Shiryu de dragão.

Freya: Consegui! (bate palminhas)

Shiryu: Muito bem Freya! Agora abre a porta, sim?

Freya: Aham. (abre a porta) Oi Shiryu de dragão. Aaaaaaaaah socorrooooo!

Freya fecha a porta na cara de Shiryu.

Shiryu: Por que fez isso?

Freya: Porque você é um tarado!

Shiryu: Não sou um tarado!

Nisso as criancinhas aparecem correndo a uns 100 metros de distancia.

Freya: Não acredito em você! Você disse que fica pelado na tenda. E olha que eu nem sei o que isso.

Shiryu: Não! Você entendeu errado!

Shiryu então percebe o grupo de crianças, que correm loucas, se aproximando cada vez mais, e se desespera.

Shiryu: Por favor Freya! Me deixa entrar! (esmurrando a porta)

Freya: Me dê um bom motivo.

Shiryu: Olha pela janela.

Freya olha e fica horrorizada ao ver aquele monte de crianças correndo.

Freya: É um bom motivo. Mas ainda não sei se devo...

Shiryu: Por favor! Salva a minha vida!

Freya: Hum...(pensando se salva ou não)

Enquanto Freya pensa as crianças já estão a 3 metros de distancia. Shiryu já pode sentir o ventinho soprado pelo movimento delas.

Criança líder: É agora ou nunca!

Crianças: Éeeeeeh!

Shiryu: "Ai! Morri."

Quando tudo parecia perdido, Freya muda de idéia e puxa o dragão pra dentro que, chuta a porta. Exatamente nessa hora as criancinhas chegam, dão de cara na porta e, caem todas desmaiadas. Logo elas acordam, mas decidem ir embora.

Dentro da casa...

Shiryu: Muito obrigado. Você salvou a minha vida.

Freya: Mas agora que tudo já passou, pode ir chispando daqui!

Shiryu: Seja mais educada com sua visita.

Freya: Você não é minha visita. É só um tarado que eu ajudei.

Shiryu: Não sou tarado. Você entendeu tudo errado por causa do Seiya.

Freya: Outro tarado...

Shiryu: Quando ele te explicou sobre a tenda, ele explicou tudo errado. É que a tenda é o nosso transporte para irmos embora daqui. No momento ela está desaparecida. "Será que ela vai entender? Acho que eu falei difícil demais para ela"

Freya: Serio é?

Shiryu: Aham!

Freya: Desculpa então. Eu fiz uma péssima imagem de você.

Shiryu: Tudo bem, foi só um mal entendido. Sabe Freya, agora que estamos aqui eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

Freya: Sou toda ouvidos.

Shiryu: É sobre o Hyoga.

Freya: O que tem o meu lindo patinho russo? (sorri cristalinamente)

Então Shiryu conta toda a historia da rebelião, e como ele e Seiya foram enrolados por Hyoga e Shun. Tudo com muito drama.

Shiryu: E foi isso...snif! É por isso que eu estou aqui. Chuinf! " Hehe! Me vinguei de você pato!"

Freya: Ah pobrezinho! (abraça Shiryu) Aquele russo oxigenado sem coração, sádico, pervertido, malvado, decrépito, sujo, mentecapto, superável, radioativo, cruel, fez isso com vocês! Grrr!!!

A expressão de Freya muda diabolicamente. Ela se solta de Shiryu e taca um vaso de cristal na porta que, se quebra em mil pedacinhos. Shiryu se encolhe no sofá onde está sentado. Freya ainda taca mais vasos na porta. Depois disso, ela se acalma.

Freya: Vem dragão. Vou te ajudar. Você é uma pobre alma e, precisa de ajuda.

Shiryu: Er...sim...vamos. Só uma pergunta Freya, o que você vai fazer pra me ajudar?

Freya: Ah, uma coisa muuuuuuuuito legal! Você vai amar. Tenho certeza!

Shiryu: Então vamos né... " Ela é meio doidinha, melhor não contrariar...Só espero que não seja que nem a Saori. Credo, Shiryu! Coitada da menina, não chega ao ponto de ser comparada com a Saori..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário 7:10 pm.

Casa de leão

Os cavaleiros de ouro resolveram seguir o conselho de Deba e fazer a festinha a noite, que ficou combinado de ser na casa de leão pois assim seria mais justo para todos por causa das escadarias. Eles também chamaram as amazonas.

Shaka: Essa festa ta muito chata! E pensar que tive que descer da minha casa ate aqui.

MdM: Não enche ô coisa loira! Todos concordaram que a festa ia ser na sua casa, mas você ficou cheio de frescura.

Shura: Não vai ser aqui, porque não quero sujar minha casa com essa festa imunda!

Huh! ( tremendo as mãos, imitando o jeito de Shaka falar)

Shaka: Pelo menos eu ajudei na decoração.

Shina: Isso explica esse tapete do Aladin estendido pela casa.

Marim: E todas essas flores e essas...bolas de festa! Que cafona!

Afrodite: Minhas flores não são cafonas! O Mú é que estragou tudo colocando essas bolas aí. Mó nada haver!

MdM: Pois eu acho que as minhas cabeças iam ficar melhor aí do que as bolas do

Mú.

Kamus: Bando de lazarentos que não tem mais o que falar e ficam aí pondo defeito nas bolas do Mú. Tsc! Tsc!

Mú: Eu devia por plantas carnívoras! Aí eu queria ver quem ia se meter a engraçadinho comigo. Mas o Hyoga matou a minha última.

Kanon: Mú que houve? Você ta tão estressado!

Mú começa a bufar ficando cada vez mais vermelho, mas logo depois volta ao normal.

Kanon: Pelo menos tem cerveja que ta ó! Geladinha!

Saga: O Kamus tinha que servir para alguma coisa.

Kamus: eu ouvi isso, hein!

Saga: Mas é verdade Kamus. Você já reparou que cada um de nós cavaleiros de ouro tem uma serventia, e você não?

Kamus: Como?

Saga: É óh! O Mú é aquele que conserta armaduras, Deba é o brasileiro, eu sou um cara que quis dominar o mundo, o Kanon já enganou um deus, Mascara é macumbeiro e agora quase pastor! Não é mesmo Mascara?

MdM: Isso aí!

Saga continua listando cavaleiro por cavaleiro enquanto a face branquelinha de Kamus vai ficando ruborizada.

Saga: O Aioria é um bobão que recebeu meu satã imperial mole mole! Shaka é Buda e Buda é Shaka, pelo menos é o que ele diz, Dohko é o velho, mas que sabe até fazer Misopheta Menos! Milo é um metido a gostoso, Shion é o Grande Mestre, Shura é obcecado por Atena...

Shura: Obcecado uma ova! Sou o mais leal!

Saga: Ta que seja. E Afrodite é o gay...

Afrodite: HEI!

Saga: Foi mal, ex-gay. E você Kamus, você é o que?

A essa altura a festa já tinha parado e todos prestavam atenção em Saga e Kamus que estava meio encolhido mais do que sem graça.

Aioros: Ei! E eu? Por que não disse meu nome? Isso por acaso é implicância com a minha pessoa?

Saga: Ah Aioros! Não disse porque você sabe que não passa de um traidor...

Aioros: Não sou não! Isso é implicância. Você implica comigo desde os tempos que Atena era só um bebê!

Saga: Não é verdade!

Aioros: É sim! Confessa Saga, que você me deixou cuidando de Atena naquele dia porque você sabia que eu ia ficar doidão, porque só doidão para agüentar a peste, e com isso fazer aquela besteira e você sair gritando: TRAIDOR! TRAIDOR! TRAIDOR!

Saga: Er...é...

Kanon: Irmão você fez isso?

Saga: (sorrisinho amarelo)

Kamus: Como você é malévolo Saga!

Saga: Não é não. Eu só queria fazer uma brincadeirinha inocente e o Aioros foi a bola da vez. Só Zeus sabe o que eu passava com aquela coisa que era Atena, então achei que seria interessante pelo menos um de vocês entenderem o meu sofrimento.

Aioros: Só um monte de desculpas! Admite que você nunca gostou de mim e quis me mandar pro inferno.

Saga: E consegui né...ops! Escapuliu!

Aioros: ...

Saga: E eu não estava falando com você. Você que é um enxerido e se meteu na minha conversa e na do Kamus!

Milo: Conversa? Você estava esculachando o Kamus, isso sim!

Saga: Mentira! Eu só tava discutindo o fato do Kamus ser um cavaleiro inútil. E como eu ia dizendo...

Kamus: Não precisa dizer nada não Saga! (ainda vermelhinho)

Saga: Ora Kamus é claro que precisa. Como eu ia dizendo Kamus,isso significa que não tem Aioros na conversa. Ouviu bem o enxerido? Qual é a sua utilidade?

Kamus: Bem...eu...sou indiferente aos meus inimigos. (sem graça)

Saga: Ah, mas isso não é nada!

Kamus: Como não? (o indiferente cavaleiro se altera)

Saga: Veja bem você é mestre do Cristal que foi morto pelo próprio discípulo, que por sua vez já te mandou pro inferno. E ser indiferente já te ajudou em alguma coisa?

Kamus: Bem...er...não...

Saga: Então Kamus, se conforme. Você não serve pra nada. Aliás! Eu encontrei a sua serventia: Kamus de Aquário, o cavaleiro mais inútil que já existiu em toda a historia dos cavaleiros de Atena!"

Silencio

Cri, cri,cri...

Kamus: Bu-buááááááááááá!!!

Sai correndo chorando, e se isola na escadaria da casa de leão.

Milo: Saga seu imbecil! Você fez o Kamus chorar!

MdM: Parabéns, isso prova porque você ficou de Grande Mestre por 13 anos!

Aioria: Meu irmão daria um Mestre muito melhor do que ele.

Aioros: Até aceitaria seu elogio irmão, mas estou de mal com você, seu fura-olho!

Deba: Mas o Saga conseguiu o impossível! (abismado)

Shura: Ôh Saga! Me ensina?

Shina: Eu também quero aprender a fazer o Kamus chorar.

Afrodite: Seus insensíveis! O pobre Kamus lá fora chorando e, vocês aqui elogiando esse monstro.

Kanon: Monstro em que sentido: literal ou figurado?

Afrodite: Figurado claro, não tem como chamar Saga de monstro de verdade porque ele é bonito.

Kanon: Ah bom! Acho bom mesmo!

Marim: Também acho ele bonito.

Aioria: Marim!

Marim: ...Aioria!

Milo: Vocês não prestam mesmo.

Shaka: Conta outra Milo! Você ta assim por que zoaram o Kamus, se fosse outro você seria o primeiro a rir.

MdM: Pela primeira vez na noite a Barbie disse algo que presta.

Shaka: Não falei com você, seu macumbeiro do inferno!

Mú: Milo, já que você ta tão preocupado vai lá fora falar com ele. (inocente)

Kanon: É Milo! Vai lá consolar seu amiguinho, hehe!

Milo: Por que eu? Não vou não!

Kanon: Ah vai sim!

Milo: Quero ver quem vai me obrigar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lado de fora da casa de leão.

Kamus ainda está nas escadas, sentado abraçando os joelhos, a cara inchada de tanto chorar, mas já estava começando a parar.

Kamus: Snif! Eu sou um inútil! Snif! (murmurando baixinho)

Milo: Não é não, amigo.

Kamus: Milo vai embora! Chuinf! (escondendo o rosto nos joelhos)

Milo: Não vou deixar você aqui sozinho, amigo.

Kamus: Quem te obrigou a vir aqui?

Milo: Todos eles.

Kamus: Hum...

Milo: Até que a noite está bonita!

Kamus: É, o céu está bem estrelado.

Milo: Aham.

Kamus: Não tenta amenizar Milo, você não sabe fazer isso.

Milo: Eu sei. Mas não custa nada tentar né?

Kamus: É...

Milo: ...

Kamus: Aquele idiota do Saga!

Milo: Não fica assim Kamus...

Kamus: Como você não quer que eu fique assim? Eu fui chamado de inútil na frente de todo mundo!

Milo: É, você tem razoes pra odiar o Saga, mas lembra que ele é meio doidão, e fala essas coisas horríveis sem perceber.

Kamus: É mesmo. Saga não passa de um cavaleiro possuído por um deus maluco, esquizofrênico e que venera um pedaço de borracha amarelo.

Milo: É...então está melhor?

Kamus: To. Obrigado Milo.

Milo: De nada.

Kamus: ...

Milo: ...

Kamus: Ôh Milo!

Milo: Sim?

Kamus: (ameaçando chorar) Eu...eu sou um inútil?

Milo: ...

Kamus: Reponde criatura!

Milo: Er...desculpa, você me pegou desprevenido.

Kamus: Então você concorda com o Saga é? Me acha um inútil? Bu-buáááááááá!!!

Milo: "Caramba nunca vi o Kamus chorando. Hoje ele deve estar descontando por todas as vezes que ele nunca chorou na vida." Não Kamus, não é nada disso!

Kamus: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

Milo: Oh Kamus que é isso? Logo você o Iceman que não liga pra nada nem pra ninguém vai chorar por causa daquele possuído?

Kamus: ...

Milo: Isso aí.Viu como eu tenho razão?

Kamus: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

Milo: (gota) "Zeus me ajuda a fechar essa torneira" Ah Kamus você tem tantas qualidades que se eu fosse listar tudo ia ficar a noite inteira falando.

Kamus: Sério? Chuinf! Então fala uma! Chuinf!

Milo: ...

Kamus: Você não lembra? (pronto pra chorar de novo)

Milo: Er...é...você é...indiferente aos seus inimigos!

Kamus: Mas isso não é nada! Chuinf!

Milo: E você vai pela cabeça do doido do Saga? Olha Kamus, queria eu ser assim como você.

Kamus: Mesmo Milo?

Milo: Mesmo, mesmo! "O que a gente não fala pra ajudar um amigo?"

Kamus: Obrigado amigão! (da um abraço em Milo) Sabe...eu já estou melhor.

Milo: Que bom! Eu tive uma idéia, porque você não volta em leão e...

Kamus: Ah nem pensar! Daqui eu vou direto pra casa.

Milo: Mas você vai ter que passar por lá de qualquer jeito.

Kamus: Droga! Então qual é a sua idéia?

Milo: Tipo, revida o que Saga fez com você.

Kamus: Dani? (nani) Ai beu dariz! (ai meu nariz) Dá endubido! (ta entupido)

Milo: É porque você chorou. Toma o meu lenço.

Kamus: Obrigada.

Kamus assoa o nariz no lenço de Milo e faz um barulhão melecando todo o lenço, que Kamus como tem bom senso achou melhor não devolver pro dono, e Milo começou a contar a sua idéia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Hyoga e Shun já chegaram lá faz um tempinho, mas parece que Shun está com um pequeno problema.

Shun: Hyoga, por favor, desce dessa pedra. Por favorzinho!

Hyoga: Nem pensar! E eu não estou falando com você, porque é por sua culpa que eu estou aqui nessa situação.

Shun: Mas Hyoga eu já te pedi desculpas, e você mesmo disse que nós não devíamos trair nossos amigos, por isso eu resolvi me redimir.

Hyoga: Ouço vozes. Será que é comigo?

Hyoga fica botando a mão na orelha pra provocar Shun.

Shun: Ah, Hyoga...Vaaaaaaaai! Sim, sim, sim...por favorzinho de todos os favorzinhos.

Hyoga: Continuo ouvindo vozes...

Shun: Hyoga...estou avisando. Sabe que eu não gosto de agredir ninguém.

Hyoga: ...

Shun: Hyoga, é melhor você descer...

Hyoga: Daqui é que eu não saio. Daqui ninguém me tira!

Shun: Eu avisei!

Shun sobe na pedra dá um murro em Hyoga que cai inconsciente. Abismado com o que fez, ele chora muito. Depois de meia hora gritando: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ele pega o loiro, joga nos ombros e sai andando, procurando Seiya e Shiryu.

Depois de andar um pouquinho ele avista a casa de madeira, deixa Hyoga ,ainda desacordado no chão, e resolve chamar pelo dono.Toma um susto quando vê quem o atende.

Shun: O-oi amigo!

Shiryu: Shun! O que você está fazendo aqui? Lugar de traidor é no santuário. "Não fosse os anos de meditação com meu mestre eu já teria esfolado ele!"

Shun: Sem hostilidades, amigo Shiryu.

Shiryu: Você _era _meu amigo, do verbo foi que não é mais e dificilmente vai ser de novo.

Shun: Desculpa, eu fui um idiota. Mas você tem que me perdoar, eu mudei muito por causa da June, aquele chicote dela, eu acho que fiquei louco, eu...por favor...por favor...buuuuuuuááááááááááááá!!!!

Shiryu: "Ah droga! Vai começar o berro, daqui a pouco ele chama o Ikki, e aí eu to fu...! Mas vou resistir, ele cometeu uma baita injustiça, num vou amaciar com ele não..." Eu já sei que você é um idiota e...Argh! Que cheiro é esse?

Shun: É o Hyoga.

Shun aponta pro chão e Shiryu olha Hyoga com nojo.

Shiryu: Ui que horror! Meu estômago chegou embrulhar.

Corre pra dentro de casa com a mão na boca deixando a porta aberta, Shun aproveita pra entrar na casa, mas esquece de Hyoga que fica jogado do lado de fora.

Dentro da casa, Shun vê Freya no sofá.

Shun: Freya? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Freya: Eu moro aqui.

Shun: E o que o Shiryu está fazendo aqui?

Freya: Eu estou protegendo ele.

Shun: Hã?

Shiryu, depois de pôr tudo pra fora no banheiro, volta pra sala.

Shiryu: Ei! Eu não deixei você entrar.

Freya: Shiryu, a casa é minha.

Shiryu: Foi mal Freya. É que eu não sei se você lembra, mas esse é Shun, amigo do

Hyoga, que me traiu e agora invadiu sua casa.

Freya: Ah! Você é aquele amigo do Hyoga! (começa a bufar)

Shun: É so-sou eu sim. (com medo)

Freya: Bom saber! (cara diabólica) Espere um minuto sim? (sorriso cristalino) Eu lembrei que eu tenho que ir ali pra...praaaa...rezar.

Freya sai na direção da cozinha.

Shun: Você ta correndo perigo Shiryu, ela é maluca!

Shiryu: Não estou mais. Freya salvou minha vida e agora é minha amiga. Se tem alguém aqui que está correndo perigo esse alguém é você. (sorri satisfeito) "No mínimo, ela vai te fazer rezar aquele terço de mil bolhinhas umas mil vezes. Igual ela fez comigo..."

Shun: Glup!

Freya volta ainda sorrindo com as mãos pra trás.

Freya: Então amigo do Hyoga. Vamos conversar.

Shun: Va-vamos sim.

Freya: Quer dizer que você é um traidor, né?

Shun: ... "Socorro...socorroooo!"

Freya vai avançando cada vez mais até que Shun fica encurralado no sofá, então Freya mostra o objeto que estava escondendo nas mãos: um reluzente rolo de macarrão, que causa uma reação quase que instantânea em Shun.

Shun: Buáááááááááááááá!!!! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Freya fica sem ação e solta o rolo de macarrão, mesmo assim Shun não pára de chorar.

Shiryu: Se a sua intenção era surrar ele, pode esquecer.

Freya: Não, eu não ia fazer nada, só queria perguntar pra ele como eu uso isso...é que eu não sei...mas deve ser pra matar barata provavelmente...ou será que é pra tirar a neve do quintal?

Shiryu se revolta

Shiryu: "Quanta asneira!" Ah! Então ele, que é o TRAIDOR você só quer pedir explicação sobre um rolo de macarrão idiota e, eu que não fiz nada, você me obriga a rezar aquele terço de mil bolinhas! Você é muito injusta!

Freya: Mas é que...Aaaaaah, olha só essa carinha de anjo dele! Não tem como fazer alguém que já é um santinho, rezar.

Shiryu: E eu sou o cara mal, agora?

Freya: Não é isso. Acontece que você era uma alma tarada. Devia me agradecer porque graças a nossa reza, você se regenerou e...blá, blá, bla´...

Shiryu está tão pasmo com a quantidade de besteiras que Freya diz, que já até desistiu de discutir com ela.

Shun: Buááááááááá!!! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!

Freya: Mas ele ainda ta berrando. Como eu faço pra ele parar?

Shiryu: Agora é só esperar.

Meia hora depois...

Shun: Buáááááááááááá!!! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiryu já não agüenta mais, está encolhido no chão tentando proteger os ouvidos, por outro lado Freya está usando os seus gigantes fones de ouvido e não está sendo tão afetada. Finalmente Shun pára de chorar.

Shiryu: Ufa! Finalmente! Achei que dessa vez ele não ia parar.

Freya: Shhh! ( ) Fala baixo. Ele dormiu.

Shiryu: Dormindo ou não, ele não passa de um traidor.

Freya: Ah que isso! Olha só a carinha de anjo dele. (aparando Shun no chão)

Shiryu: Ah Freya, não se ilude com essa carinha aí não.

Freya: Você vai desculpar ele?

Shiryu: Não.

Freya: Ah vaaaaaaai! Por favorzinho. (fazendo manha)

Shiryu: Não.

Freya: Não vai desculpar o seu amigo?

Shiryu: Não.

Freya: Ah você vai sim!

Solta Shun voltando a sua já conhecida diabólica expressão, pega seu terço de mil bolhinhas e mostra a Shiryu que, horrorizado com a possibilidade de ter que rezar tuuuuuudo de novo, resolve não contrariar.

Shiryu: Er...pensando bem. Vou desculpá-lo sim, quando ele acordar. Porque nós somos amigos não é? E a amizade é algo tão...

Freya faz uma cara de que está satisfeita e volta com seu sorriso cristalino.

Freya: Viu só dragão? Doeu?

Shiryu: Não doeu não. " Também não quero nem pensar como seria se doesse"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso perto do palanque do show de talentos...

Hagen agora está abraçado a Seiya andando por aí. Hagen apesar da sua felicidade por ter ganho o show de talentos foi lembrado por Seiya que ele só ganhou porque era um chifrudo. Então Hagen ficou deprimido e encheu a cara.

Hagen: Eu sô Chifruuuuuudoooo...hiiic! Mas quem não...rrrr...ééé?!! Hiiiic!

Seiya: Hagen pára com isso. Você bebeu demais!

Hagen: Eu vÔ beber...hiiiic! Pra esquecccccc...esqueceeeeee...rrrrrrr...meus...poBREma!!! Hiiiiiiic!!!

Seiya: Hagen não dá vexame! O que a Freya ia pensar se te visse nesse estado?

Hagen: Aaaaah Freeeeeeeyyyyyaaaaaa! HiiiiC! Eu tenho que ver a Freeeeyaaaa!!!

Seiya: Não Hagen, nem pensar!

Hagen: Eu vou ver a Freya e não vaaaai...não vaaaai seeerrr um cavaleiro de bronze insignificante como você que vai me... Hiiic! Impedir!

Seiya: Não sou um cavaleiro insignificante! Sou Seiya de pegasu! (e faz a sua pose de pegasu)

Hagen: Foi o que eu disse. E...não sabia que você tinha um irmão gêmeo. Hiic!

Seiya: Hã?

Hagen: É óh! Olha ele aqui!

Hagen fica gesticulando pra " pessoa" que tava do lado de Seiya, discute com o Seiya imaginário e dá um empurrão nele. Só que como "ele" não existe, Hagen cai com tudo no chão.

Seiya: Você bebeu muito Hagen. Isso é uma ilusão.

Hagen: O quê?!! Você está conspirando contra mim, usando ilusões pra eu não ver a Freya?!!

Milagrosamente lúcido, Hagen levanta de um salto e encosta Seiya na árvore pelo colarinho.

Seiya: Não é isso Hagen!

Hagen: Então vamos lá!

Seiya: Ta-ta bom. Eu vou com você! Mas primeiro lava essa cara.

Hagen: Ta bom.

Eles andam até um laguinho e depois de muita reclamação porque a água estava fria, Hagen finalmente dá uma lavada no rosto pra melhorar um pouco sua aparência de bêbado. Então os dois tomam a direção da casa de Freya.

Não demoram muito e já conseguem avistar a casa.

Hagen: Ah Seiya, pensando bem eu acho que eu não vou não.

Seiya fica furioso e explode de raiva.

Seiya: O quê? Você não me arrastou até aqui pra amarelar! ACHO BOM VOCÊ MOVER ESSE TRASEIRO E BATER NAQUELA PORTA!!!

Hagen: Ta bom...eu vou. Mas você vai comigo?

Seiya: Humpf! Ta eu vou! Mas vamos agora!

Com medo, Hagen dispara para a casa de Freya e Seiya vai atrás dele. Quando chega na porta eles reparam em alguém jogado na porta.

Hagen: O que é isso?

Seiya: Deve ser um mindingo, vamos ajudá-lo.

Hagen: Não se diz mindingo e sim "mendigo".

Seiya: Ham... Puxa você é inteligente Hagen. Mas vamos ajudar esse mindin...essa coisa aí no chão.

Hagen: Ah não! Deixa ele aí! Eu vim ver a Freya e vou vê-la.

Hagen arromba a porta e Seiya o segue. Dentro da sala eles se deparam com Shun dormindo manhosamente no chão. Hagen se alegra por ver Freya, mas logo se enfurece porque vê Shiryu sentado ao seu lado no sofá.

Hagen: Freya! O que você está fazendo com esse cara?

Seiya: Shiryu quanto tempo! Ei! Você ta pegando a Freya?

Shiryu: Não, só estou me esconden...

Hagen: RESPONDE FREYA!

Freya: E-eu não fiz nada não.

Shiryu: Verdade, ela só me salvou e depois me fez rezar um terço de mil bolinhas, mas quando cheguei na bolinha 987 eu apaguei, então ela me pôs na cama, mas agora eu já acordei.

Hagen: VOCÊ DORMIU COM ELE?!

Freya: Não Hagen, não é nada disso eu só...

Hagen: NÃO SATISFEITA EM ME TRAIR COM O PATO, VOCÊ AINDA ME TRAI COM ESSE CABELUDO?!

Freya: Não Hagen você está errado, não é bem ass...

Hagen: CALA A BOCA FREYA!

Freya: ...

Hagen: FALA ALGUMA COISA FREYA!

Freya: Você me mandou calar a boca...

Seiya, vendo toda a discussão, milagrosamente pensa, ele vai até o banheiro e volta com alguns calmantes, ele aproveita um momento em que Hagen berrava e lhe enfia os calmantes na goela. Hagen ainda esperneia um pouco, mas o remédio faz efeito e ele fica normal. Com a barulhada, Shun acorda.

Shun: Onde eu tô? Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Shiryu: Finalmente você acordou.

Shun: É sim. Isso me lembra que eu dormi sem te pedir perdão de novo. Shiryu você me perdoa?

Shiryu: Perdôo Shun. "Depois daquele argumento da Freya, eu seria maluco se não perdoasse."

Shun abraça Shiryu e fica as lagrimas. Seiya vê a cena e fica p. da vida.

Seiya: Shiryu, pára com isso!

Shiryu: Não Seiya, temos que saber perdoar, e o Shun é meu amigo, e a amizade...

Seiya: Você e seu papo de amizade! Por isso que todo mundo te tira pra trouxa!

Freya pára de brigar e deixa Hagen falando sozinho. Ela pega seu rolo de macarrão do chão.

Freya: Acho bom você perdoa-lo sim! Hagen me deixou muito irritada.

Seiya: E o que eu tenho haver com isso? Não perdôo não!

Freya: Acho bom você mudar de idéia se não o MEU ROLO DE MACARRÃO VAI VOAR NA SUA CABEÇA!

Shiryu: Ei! O Seiya também é um tarado. Manda ele rezar o terço das mil bolinhas também!

Freya: Não posso.

Shiryu: Por quê?

Freya: Caiu na privada.

Shiryu está sem palavras diante do tamanho do seu azar. Shun, que já voltou ao que era, vai pra perto dele consolá-lo.

Shun: Éh, Shiryu...não liga não, você não tem culpa... Tem pessoas que nascem sob uma estrela de sorte, como o Seiya e eu e, há aqueles que nasceram pra se ferrar, no caso, você...

Shiryu: Verdade...mas o meu consolo é que eu não sou aquele que aqueceu o Hyoga na casa de Libra e ficou marcado como o viadinho do santuário. ( respondeu mordaz )

Shun: Bu-buuuuáááááá!!!!

Seiya: Depois dessa, eu até fiquei com pena de você Shun, mas você mereceu. Mesmo assim, eu te perdôo.

Shun abraça Seiya e está as lagrimas de novo. Hagen vê toda a cena e fica furioso porque ninguém está mais prestando atenção nele.

Hagen: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silencio.

Hagen: Obrigado por prestarem atenção.

Freya: Fala, Hagenzinho querido.

Hagen: Não me venha com essa de Hagenzinho querido, sua...sua...LOIRA BURRA!!!

Freya: Loira burra? Loira burra? Grrrrr!!!!! VOCÊ VAI VER QUEM É LOIRA BURRA!!!

Hagen e Freya estão prontos para se engalfinharem.

Seiya: O que a gente faz?

Shiryu: Briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher.

Shun: Estou com a sensação de que esqueci alguma coisa lá fora...

Os três sentam no sofá e ficam observando Hagen e Freya discutindo no meio da sala.

Freya: Ninguém me chama de loira burra não! Nem você Hagen!

Hagen: Mas é o que você é, por ter me trocado por aquele russo nojento!

Freya: Pelo menos HYOGA NUNCA ME CHAMOU DE LOIRA BURRA!!!

Shun: Lembrei! Gente, eu deixei o Hyoga desmaiado lá fora!

Shiryu: Ih é verdade, eu também tinha esquecido.

Seiya: Então não era um mindin...(bate na cabeça tentando lembrar da palavra correta) um...men-di-go?

Shiryu: Você ta meio tan tan das idéias hein Seiya? Fica aí batendo na cabeça.

Shun: Não é isso Seiya. É o Hyoga, é que aconteceu muita coisa antes de virmos para cá. Mas o que estamos esperando? Vamos lá buscar ele!

Shiryu: Eu não, eu vomitei quando senti o cheiro dele.

Shun: Fresco. Vem comigo, Seiya?

Seiya: Desculpa, mas a briga ali ta interessante.

Freya já tinha tacado oito vasos e três quadros em Hagen, que conseguiu desviar de todos. Sem escolha Shun vai para fora, tampando o nariz por causa de cisne, depois de muito esforço ele arrasta Hyoga para dentro, onde Hagen está atrás da mesa, sacudindo uma bandeirinha branca e Freya pára de jogar coisas nele.

Seiya: Olha Shiryu, é o Hyoga mesmo!

Shiryu: Eu já sabia Seiya. "lesado!"

Hagen: Quê? Cadê o pato maldito? HOJE ELE MORRE!

Hyoga acorda meio zonzo e quando olha em volta reconhece na hora o lugar.

Hyoga: O que eu to fazendo na casa da Freya?

Freya: Longa historia...

Hyoga: Ai minha cabeça! A última coisa que eu lembro é do murro que o Shun me deu.

Seiya: Você Shun? Mas você não é contra as lutas?

Shun: Sou sim, mas eu precisei.

Hagen então passa a olhar Hyoga com um ar de piedade.

Hagen: Seu mendigo, se quiser posso pegar uma comida pra você lá na cozinha. Freya cozinha mal pra caramba, mas é melhor do que nada.

Shun: Mas esse aí não é mendigo, esse aí é o...

Shiryu: ( ) Shhh! Quieto Shun! Deixa ele pensar que é mendigo, senão vai dar problema.

Seiya: Ôh Hagen! Esse daí é o Hyoga.

Shiryu: "esperto como só o Seiya é capaz de ser..."

Hagen: Hahahaha! Não sabia que era comediante Seiya. O Hyoga é loiro e esse daí ó (aponta Hyoga no chão) tem cabelo verde.

Shun: É porque ele se sujou com o tônico que o Shion fez.

Hagen: Êpa! Então esse é o...pato?

Hyoga se levanta.

Hyoga: NÃO SOU PATO! SOU CISNE!

Hagen: Tudo tem pena. E quer saber? Já tem muito tempo que estou querendo te dar uma lição, prepare-se!

Hyoga: Tudo tem penas...tudo tem penas! Grrr!!!

Hyoga começa a fazer sua dança, mas antes de aplicar seu Pó de Diamante, Hagen cai desmaiado no chão.

Hyoga: hAUHUahuAHUHAuh!!! Seu fracote! Peidou com medo do Hyoga aqui!

Shun: (tampando o nariz) Na verdade, seu fedor aumentou quando você começou a se movimentar para evocar o cosmo, e o fato de ele ter bebido, porque ele tava com um bafo horroroso, ajudaram ele a ficar inconsciente.

Hyoga: Ta tão ruim assim? (cheira embaixo do sovaco) Aaaargh! Ta horrível!

Shun: Exato. Isso explica porque Freya também desmaiou e porque Seiya e Shiryu saíram daqui correndo.

Hyoga: Hum...

Dois minutos depois Seiya volta do banheiro, Shiryu volta com um pregador de roupas no nariz e alguns na mão que ele entrega a todos na sala. Hagen ainda está desmaiado. Freya já acordou.

Freya: Obrigado pelos pregadores.

Shiryu: De nada.

Seiya: Já ta na hora da gente ir.

Hyoga: Ah não, eu quero ficar aqui com a Freya.

Freya: Nem tente me abraçar Hyoga, você está parecendo mais um mote de lixo em forma de gente!

Hyoga: Puxa Freya, depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você é assim que você me trata!Snif!

Freya: E vocês todos vão passar a noite aqui.

Shiryu: Não Freya, nós temos que part...

Freya: VOCÊS FICAM E PRONTO! OLHA SÓ O ESTADO DA MINHA CASA, VOCÊS VÃO ME AJUDAR A LIMPAR!

Seiya: Mas foi você que bagunçou tudo.

Freya: Por culpa de vocês, e principalmente de você, Hyoga.

Hyoga: Mas eu nem estava aqui.

Freya: Mas foi por sua culpa. Argh! Eu não agüento mais esse fedor. Vai tomar um banho Hyoga, e pode usar o meu banheiro!

Hyoga: Obrigado Freya!

Hyoga se ajoelha aos pés de Freya e começa a beijá-los.

Freya: (com nojo) VAI LOGO ANTES QUE EU MUDE DE IDÉIA!

Hyoga corre pro banheiro.

Freya: E vocês, vão arrumando a sala, porque eu vou lavar as roupas de Hyoga, e quando eu voltar eu quero ESSA SALA LIMPA!

Seiya, Shiryu e Shun: Sim senhora! (batendo continência)

Shiryu: As vezes eu invejo o Hyoga. Ele tem casa, comida, roupa lavada e uma bela garota.

Shun: Ué Shiryu, você pode levar a mesma vida se quiser.

Seiya: Éh, Shunrey ta dando mole!

Shiryu: Shunrey? Nãaaaaao, ela não gosta de mim assim...desse jeito.

Seiya: Lesma!

Shun: Trouxa!

Shiryu: Hã?

Shun: Nada não Shiryu. Nada!

Não demora muito e a sala já está arrumada e Freya volta a sentar no sofá com Shun, Seiya e Shiryu. Ela já tinha deixado as roupas de Hyoga para secar no varal.

Freya: Onde está Hagen?

Shun: Ainda desacordado, nós o deixamos na cozinha.

Seiya: O Hyoga ta demorando nesse banho né?

Shiryu: Normal. Deve estar dando um trabalhão tirar aquela crosta de sujeira do corpo.

FREEEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Freya: Ih, é o Hyoga gritando do banheiro. Vou ver o que ele quer.

Freya vai até a porta do banheiro para falar com Hyoga.

Freya: Que foi?

Hyoga: Cadê minhas roupas?

Freya: Lavei.

Hyoga: Quê?!!! O que eu visto agora?

Freya: Peraí! Que eu já volto.

Freya vai até o quarto, pega a roupa e bate na porta do banheiro. Hyoga abre só um pedacinho, de forma que dá pra ver só sua cabeça, pega a roupa e quando vai vesti-la toma o maior susto.

Hyoga: Freya! Como é que eu vou usar isso?

Freya: É só isso que eu tenho.

Hyoga: Então vou ficar de cueca!

Freya: Ah, não vai não!

Hyoga: Ta com medo de ver esse seu russo sarado aqui de cueca e ficar "alegrinha" demais, é?

Freya: Grrrr!! ALEXEI HYOGA YUKIDA, esteja na sala em um minuto, _vestido_, ou NÃO RESPONDO POR MEUS ATOS!

Freya volta para a sala. Em menos de um minuto Hyoga aparece muito constrangido.

Seiya: Hahahahahahahahaha!! Você ficou muito bem assim, Hyoga!

Shun: O camisolão te caiu bem. E é tãããooo fofo! (inocente)

Shiryu: Sabe que você parece com essa menina super poderosa aí da sua camisola? Hahahahahaha!!!

Hyoga: Grrr!!! Isso aqui! (aponta o peito) é da Freya!

Freya: Não liga pra eles Hyoga. Amanhã você já tem suas roupas. E eu achei que você ficou uma gracinha assim.

Freya dá um beijo na bochecha de Hyoga e ele se conforma.

Shun: Mudando de assunto, ôh Freya por que você sendo irmã da Hilda e podendo morar no palácio Valhalla, está aqui nessa casinha?

Freya: Porque desde que Siegfried ressuscitou, isso faz uma semana, ela carregou ele pro palácio, expulsou todos de lá, disse que só ele podia ficar, pois tinham uns assuntos inacabados. Até hoje eu não entendi...

Cavaleiros: (gota)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário

Casa de Leão.

A festa estava animada. Todos estavam bebendo, conversando, bebendo, contando piadas, bebendo, dançamdo, entre outras coisas, bebendo...Até que Aioros começa a se animar demais com a bebida.

Aioros: Helena, já disse como você está linda hoje?

Marim: Er...Aioros, eu num sou essa tal de Helena não. Sou a Marim, se esqueceu?

Aioros dá uma gargalhada que assusta Marim.

Aioros: Ah, tava sentindo falta do seu senso de humor, Helena.

Marim: Mas eu já disse que num sou Helena!

Aioros: Ah, não seja tímida Helena. Vem cá dar um beijinho no seu _Oros_...

Aioros agarra Marim e tenta beijar ela.

Marim: SOCORROOOOOO! TARADO! AIORIA SOCORROOOOOO!!!

Aioria chega com cara de poucos amigos.

Aioria: Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Marim: Seu irmão está dando em cima de mim!

Aioria: O QUÊÊÊ??!!!!

Kanon: É bom que assim você prova do próprio veneno. E pelo que eu sei, você não é mais nada da Marim não. Seu irmão tem todo direito de agarrar ela.

Mú: Kanon, não põe mais lenha na fogueira.

Aioros: Eu não agarrei a Marim...ela...hic! Ela é feia.

Marim: Óh! Aioria, ele me chamou de feia!

Aioria: Marim, aí eu tenho que concordar com o Aioros...

Marim: TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE FEIA?

Mú: Ih!

Aioria: Nãããooo! Não põe palavras na minha boca. Eu só disse que não tem como ele dar em cima de você e depois te chamar de feia.

Marim: Humpf!

Aioros: E isso é tudo...ic! culpa sua Aioria, seu...seu...TRAIDOR!!!

Saga: Vejam só! Uma família de traidores!

Silencio

Shaka: Saga, pára de falar merda, já não basta o que você fez com o Kamus.

Mú: Shaka, você disse "merda".

Shaka: Óh Buda! Me perdoe. ( bate na boca)

Aioria: Eu não sou um traidor!

Saga: Como não? Você é irmão do traidor Aioros! Isso deve ser genético.

Mú: ( ) Saga, cala a boca!

Saga: ( ) Já calei, já calei... (faz sinal de que ta fechando a boca com zíper)

Aioros: É claro que é traidor! Você me tirou a minha doce e IMACULADA Helena!

Aioria: Você não conhecia Helena direito. Ela era tudo, menos imaculada.

Aioros voa em cima de Aioria e a briga se faz.

Todos: PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!

Marim: Não briguem! Aioros, não se esqueça que ele é seu irmão.

Aioros: E como esquecer? Se até no Hades me lembravam dessa vergonha!

Aioria: Vergonha é ter sido treinado por você.

Kanon: Ah, essa briga aí já deu. Parem com isso os dois! Cadê o amor de irmão de vocês?

Aioros: Não enche Kanon! Você e seu irmão são muito piores!

Todos fazem que sim com a cabeça concordando com Aioros. Kanon fica bravo porque todos estão contradizendo ele.

Kanon: Pois vou prová-los que estão errados. Saga querido irmão, pode vir aqui?

Saga: Eu não. Se quer tanto falar comigo, vem você aqui.

Kanon: Saga, estou te pedindo... (ficando sem graça)

Saga: Nem que mandasse. Você não manda em mim! E depois é a mesma distancia de mim pra você quanto de você pra mim. (diz cruzando os braços)

Kanon: Saga... "maldito!" Limpo seu quarto por um mês.

Saga sai de onde estava e vai pra perto de Kanon.

Kanon: Isso...Agora me abraça.

Saga: Aí já é demais!

Kanon: Limpo seu quarto um mês e...e...cuido de Pom pom toda vez que você precisar!

Sorrindo, Saga abraça o irmão, que retribui o abraço.

Kanon: Viram? Se eu e meu irmão podemos nos abraçar, você dois também podem.

Shura: Diante de um argumento desses, é melhor vocês pararem de brigar mesmo.

Aioria: Tudo bem. Eu te perdôo Aioros, já pode vir me abraçar.

Aioros: Como assim "_eu te perdôo Aioros_" ? Você que me traiu, sou eu que tenho que te perdoar!

Aioria: Claro que não!

Shaka: Ah, não comecem...

Aioros: Ok...Aioria eu te perdôo.

Aioria: Obrigado irmão!

Os dois se abraçam, todos na festa aplaudem.

Shura: Não estão sentindo falta de ninguém não?

Milo: Oi gente! Sentiram saudades?

Todos: Não.

Milo: Eu sei que vocês me adoram.

Saga: Oi inútil! (acena)

Kamus: Oi...possuído!

Aldebaran: Ih!

Saga: Hahahahaha! Não conhecia esse seu senso de humor.

Kamus: Que senso de humor Saga? Olhe bem pra mim! Eu estou com cara de quem está rindo? Eu tenho cara de quem gosta de fazer piadas? Hein?!

Saga: Er...não.

Aldebaran: O Kamus se revoltou porque o Saga zoou ele.

Mú: Éh, vocês sentiram o ar mais frio?

MdM: Sentimos.

Kamus: Não é revolta não. O Saga disse tudo que ele pensa de mim, agora eu vou falar dele. Maluco! A sua mãe devia ter vergonha de você!

Kanon: Ôh! Se falar da mãe dele, vai estar falando da minha também!

Kamus: Tanto faz. Não tenho culpa se a pobre coitada pariu a mesma desgraça duas vezes.

Silencio

Se controlando ainda, Saga tenta disfarçar.

Saga: Ah, Kamus! Você é engraçado mesmo. Devia ser comediante. (sorrindo sem graça)

Kamus dá um risinho malévolo. Até o Saga e o Mascara da Morte se assustam.

Kamus: Olhem só! Ele gosta de piadas. Vou contar uma piada Saga, em SUA homenagem.

"No sanatório, o louco recebe uma carta, abre o envelope, tira um papel em branco e comenta com seu vizinho de quarto:

- É do meu irmão! Estamos de mal, há seis meses que não nos falamos!"

Todos menos Saga: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Saga: ...

Kamus: Esperem que eu tenho outra:

"No hospício o louco estava lendo uma lista telefônica.

Um médico, que ia passando, perguntou só para sacanear:

- E aí, é bom esse romance?

- Muito monótono! Tem pouco enredo e muito personagem!."

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga: ...

Aioria: Conta mais uma Kamus!

Kamus: Ta legal, eu conto.

"3 loucos estavam na sala do doutor para ver se

levavam alta, aí o doutor pergunta para o

primeiro louco :

-Quanto é 2 mais 2? pergunta o doutor

-72!-Responde o louco. O doutor vira-se pro

segundo louco e pergunta :

- Quanto é 2 mais 2? E o louco responde:

- terça-feira!- O doutor vira-se pro terceiro

louco e repete a pergunta:

-Quanto é 2 mais 2? O louco responde 4!- Nossa

como você chegou a essa conclusão? - Pergunta o

médico

- Ora doutor, eu me baseei na resposta dos meus

dois amigos: 72 menos terça-feira é 4 !

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Saga: ...

Milo: Mais uma!

Kamus: "Certo dia, no hospício, resolveram tirar os menos loucos.

Daí na parede fizeram uma porta pintada.

Então o dono do hospício disse:

-Quem passar por essa porta, sai do hospício.

Foi o 1° louco,correu e bateu e quebrou o braço

Foi o 2° louco,correu e bateu e quebrou a perna

Daí, todos juntos, na mesma hora, começaram a se socarem.

O dono do hospício olha e vê um loco parado

Daí ele fala

-Louco por que vc nao foi?

O louco responde:

-Não sou burro, estou com a chave" Entenderam? A chave!!! Hhahahahahhahahaha!!!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAH!

Saga: ...

Kamus: Agora a melhor de todas eu deixei pro final. Ouve essa Saga, É PRA VOCÊ!

Saga: ...

Kamus: "O rapaz vai ao psiquiatra, deita-se no divã e confessa:  
- Doutor, estou tão nervoso que não sei por onde começar...  
E o médico, em tom de brincadeira:  
- Comece do princípio.  
- Bem, no princípio eu criei o Céu e a Terra..."

Aioros: HAHHAHAHAHAH! Você, captou BEM o Saga nessa!

Saga: Kamus...

Kamus: Cala a boca que eu não terminei! Você, Saga, se acha muita merda, mas não passa de um Louco! Maluco! Doido varrido...

Saga: ...

Kamus: ... e que venera um pato de borracha tosco.

Saga: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM DO POM POM?!!!!!!

Os olhos de Saga ficam vermelhos e os cabelos brancos. Alguém chega na festa.

Alguém: Oba uma festa!

Mú: Kiki!

Kiki: Oi Mestre Mú! ( ele olha Ares) Noooossaaaa moço... Que olhos vermelhos você tem!

Ares está prestes a estrangular Kiki.

Kiki: Eu sei que se meter na vida dos outros é feio. Mas o mestre Mú me disse, que olho vermelho é coisa de drogado. O Sr. é drogado?

Ares: ... (bufando)

Kiki: Tudo bem, eu não sou preconceituoso. Mas o Sr. não acha melhor largar dessa vida não? Faz mal a saúde!

Kiki fica dando tapinhas de leve no ombro de Ares como quem ta consolando. Mas dá um passo pra trás quando ele começa a grunhir.

Ares: Moleque idiota...Igual Atena! MALDITA! VOU MATÁ-LA! Eu vou...POM POOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Ares vira Saga de novo.

Mú: Kiki? O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

Kiki: Ah mestre Mú! Deixa eu ficar.

Mú: NÃO!

Kiki: Não grite comigo, mestre Mú.

Mú: GRITO SIM! A HORA QUE EU BEM ENTENDER!

Kanon: Eu disse que ele tava estranho hoje...

Todos concordam com a cabeça com o que Kanon fala.

Kiki: Mas por que não posso ficar?

Mú: Porque aqui só tem adulto e você é criança.

Kiki: Não sou criança. Sou " pré-adolescente" (sorrindo)

Mú: Kiki, some...

Kiki: Mas mestre Mú...

Mú: VAI EMBORA! FOOORA! ( esperneando)

Kiki: Vocês vão ver, eu vou contar tudo pra...pra...pra Saori!

Ouve-se um barulho de trovões.

Kiki sai correndo da casa de Leão.

Aldebaran: Você foi duro demais com ele, Mú.

Milo: Eu nunca te vi estressado desse jeito.

Shaka: Ele tem seus motivos. Kiki pentelhou o dia inteiro. (se lembra de Kiki contando Mús para dormir)

Shura: E o Saga? Ele melhorou?

Kanon: Sim. Ele e Kamus já fizeram as pazes.

Kanon aponta um canto da sala onde Saga e Kamus jogavam xadrez concentrados.

Shaka: Só queria entender donde o Kamus tirou tanta piada ridícula.

Aioria: Pra quem achou ridícula, você riu pra caramba, Shaka.

Shura: Foi o Milo que ensinou pra ele.

MdM: Tinha que ser você!

Milo: Vocês me mandaram consola-lo. Foi o que fiz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Templo de Atena

Saori está em seus aposentos vendo TV, quando Kiki aparece.

Saori: Sai da frente! Moleque chato!

Kiki: Mas é importante.

Saori: Num interessa. Eu quero ver minha novela.

Kiki: Serio? É o último capitulo?

Saori: Sim, Augusto Rodolfo vai tentar matar seu meio irmão pra herdar a...Ah! Vai embora moleque chato!

Kiki: Mas tia Saori, eu só...

Saori pega o báculo que tava encostado no sofá e Kiki sai correndo.

Fora do Templo...

Kiki: Que droga! O Shion ta dormindo e a Saori não vai me ajudar, todos os cavaleiros estão na festa. Ah! Eu não vi uma pessoa lá...hehehe!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Libra.

Dohko está sentado numa escrivaninha, muito compenetrado escrevendo em uma folha de papel.

MESTREEEEEE ANCIÃAAAAOOOO!!!

Lá dentro, Dohko se atrapalha todo, leva um tombo e deixa a folha cair no chão. Kiki entra na casa.

Dohko: Que você quer?

Kiki: Deixou cair isso.

Kiki pega a folha que Dohko estava escrevendo.

Kiki: Lista de Planos para derrubar Ate...

Dohko: DÁ ISSO AQUI!

Dohko pega o papel da mão do garoto.

Kiki: Que lista é aquela?

Dohko: Num te interessa.

Kiki: Claro que interessa! Eu vi o nome de Atena nela.

Dohko: Er...diz logo o que você veio fazer aqui.

Kiki: Ah ta, é o que os cavaleiros de ouro tão fazendo mó zorra lá em leão.

Dohko: Zorra?

Kiki: É! Uma festa.

Dohko: Então fala com Saori. Isso não é problema meu.

Kiki: Já fui, mas ela nem me ouviu.

Dohko: Droga! Ta legal, eu vou lá com você! "Melhor, porque assim ele não fica me fazendo perguntas"

Kiki: IUPIII!!! " Vou me vingar deles!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A festa continua animada. Todos agora estão mais pra lá do que pra cá. Saori chega com Dohko e Kiki.

Saori: QUE MERDA DE ZONA É ESSA?!!!

Nesse momento, Shura que dançava em cima da mesa, sem camisa, ficou parado igual uma estátua, só que ele estava na beirada da mesa e caiu feio no chão fazendo um barulho dos infernos. Shaka abre os olhos e Aldebaran que tava perto voa longe. Shina estava sem máscara, quem a estava usando agora era Milo. O resto estava espalhado pela sala, meio caídos de bêbados.

Saga estava segurando Pom pom protetoramente nos braços, o embalando como se fosse um bebê.

Saga: ( ) Shhhh! Não grite! Senão vai acordar ele.

Todos: (gota)

Saori: Quero que acabem com essa festa e voltem para suas casas. AGORA!

Aioria: Mas eu já estou em casa.

MdM: Dohko, seu velho! Foi você!

Dohko: Vocês estavam zoneando o santuário! E se querem culpar alguém, culpem ele!

Shaka: Kiki? Não creio!

Kiki: Eu disse que Saori ia ficar sabendo. (sorri vitorioso)

Mú: Como você é vingativo!

Assim todos os cavaleiros voltam pra suas casas, muito chateados. Aioria mais ainda, pois teve que limpar tudo sozinho.

E o resto da noite transcorreu normal no santuário.

Já em Asgard, Freya dormiu em seu quarto e os cavaleiros de bronze dormiram todos no chão da sala, exaustos, pois Freya pediu que a acompanhassem em sua reza noturna. A princípio, Shiryu comemorou o, antes azar, pelo fato do terço ter caído no vaso sanitário. Pura ilusão! Freya, muito prevenida, explicou que tinha mais uns dez de reserva, todos dados por Hyoga, isso fez os meninos de bronze se chatearem muito, até o Shun. Mas não teve jeito mesmo, tiveram que rezar os rosários de mil bolinhas da Freya, mas dormiram na 988. Quanto a Hagen, esse já teve mais sorte e, continua desacordado no chão da cozinha.

E assim termina o 1° dia da mais nova "missão" dos santos de bronze de Atena.

CONTINUA...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oieeee!!!

Demorou mas, finalmente saiu esse capítulo!! Estava com saudades já dessa fic.

Eaí gostaram? Pensem, em q outro lugar vcs podem ver o Kamus contando piada? O Aioros bêbado? Brigando com o Aioria? e pior. o Kanon e o Saga dando um " exemplo de amor familiar"? uaHUAHuhaUHAuh (XD) O Ikki beijando a June? ( Eu sei, os fãs do casal vão querer me esganar mas, não fiz com intenção de juntá-los e sim, com intenção de zoar mais. Eu tbm so fã de Shun X June! ) E sem falar da Freya, toda beata e loira! ( Nada contra loiros,ouviu Felipe? P .Mas achei q zoá-la assim, caiu bem. Espero q tenha acertado)

As coisas continuam se encaminhando, muito loucamente, mas enfim... Espero msm q tenham gostado, deu um trabalhão fazê-lo, mas vlw a pena. Amei fazer esse capitulo!!!

óh, siiiiiiiiim. Me mandem reviews, ok? Bjos pra tds!!


	11. A Revolta da Ave Fênix

Saint Seiya nao é meu. Direitod de Kurumada e Toei.

legendas:

" " pensamento

( ) sussurro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2° dia

Asgard. 4:30 am.

Casa da Freya. O sol ainda não havia raiado.

Na sala, os cavaleiros de bronze dormiam jogados desajeitados no chão, devido a cansativa noite anterior. Só Hyoga não estava tão exausto, pois, estava acostumado a rezar pela sua mamãe. Aliás, foi por causa dele que Freya viciou na reza...

O cavaleiro de cisne acorda primeiro e resolve se levantar. Vai andando nas pontas dos pés até o quarto de Freya que também dormia. A única coisa que viu foi uma conhecida massa de cabelos dourados aparecendo entre as cobertas.

Todo empolgado, deitou na cama, ao lado da pessoa que o abraçou carinhosamente. Super feliz, Hyoga vira a cabeça e vê Freya parada na porta com cara de espanto.

Hyoga: Freya! Se você está aqui...quem é essa pessoa aqui do meu lado?

A ' pessoa ' sai das cobertas e se revela Hagen.

Hagen: Hei! O que esse pato nojento ta fazendo aqui na cama da Freya?!!!

Hyoga: Eu é que pergunto!

Freya: O que os dois estão fazendo na minha cama?

Hagen: Ora, Freya! Eu olhei esse monte de cabelo loiro ( aponta a cabeça de Hyoga ), e essa camisola das meninas superpoderosas, que é sua, achei que era você.

Hyoga: E eu vi esse monte de cabelo loiro ( puxa o cabelo de Hagen ) enrolado nas cobertas, também achei que era você.

Freya: Mas eu estava rezando e...Espera aí! Tem alguma coisa muito errada nisso aí, ah tem! Eu tenho um quinto sentido (?! ) ( faz um gesto apontando a própria cabeça) e, ele está me gritando que vocês estão tentando me enganar...

Freya fica um bom tempo com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, mas finalmente chega a uma conclusão.

Freya: Já sei! Hagen, você está me trocando pelo Hyoga!

Hagen: Hã? "Como é que ela conseguiu pensar num absurdo desse?"

Freya: Hyoga! Você está me trocando pelo Hagen!

Hyoga: Mas hein? "Tão linda e...tão burra!"

Freya: VOCÊS ME DESCARTARAM!

A conhecida expressão de raiva volta a estampar o rosto de Freya.

Hagen: Na-não fique assim, Freya querida.

Freya: 'Não fique assim, Freya querida!' (imitando Hagen) TRAIDORES! Grrrrrr!!!

Freya taca um abajur longe e faz um barulho tão grande, que até os cavaleiros de bronze acordaram na sala.

Os três vão até o quarto e se deparam com uma cena incomum, mas já esperada: Freya berrava com Hagen e Hyoga, que por sua vez haviam esquecido as diferenças e, estavam juntos encolhidos num canto do quarto.

Freya: SEUS TRAIDORES!!! Acham que só porque eu sou loira podem me fazer de idiota, mas eu já entendi a de vocês. Estão me excluindo como se eu fosse um nada! " Eles devem até estar espantados com meu raciocínio rápido."

Shun: O que está havendo aqui?

Freya: Óh, Shun! Me desrespeitaram na minha própria casa. Buuuááááá!

Shiryu: Que vergonha vocês dois! Desrespeitaram a Freya na própria casa dela. Tsc! Tsc!

Shun: Mas o que foi que eles fizeram de tão grave?

Hyoga: Não é nada demais, Shun! Acontece que eu vim aqui deitar na cama da Freya, só que quando eu cheguei aqui eu encontro esse coiso do Hagen!

Seiya: Na cama dela? Depois eu e o Shiryu somos os tarados...

Freya: Mentira! Eles estão me trocando, pra poder ficar juntos. Querem saber? Podem ficar! Vocês não sabem dar valor a inteligência de uma garota...

Todos pensam: Qual?

Freya: ...e além disso, já não gosto mais de você Hagen.

Hyoga fica todo feliz e sorri convencido.

Freya: Muito menos de você, Hyoga!

Hagen: Ih! Sobrou também pato! Achando que ia se dar bem com a Freya. Hahahaha!

Seiya: Então você não gosta mais de ninguém?

Hyoga: Seiya e suas perguntas óbvias...(suspira)

Freya: Não diga isso, Hyoga! Pégaso está certo.

Seiya: Finalmente alguém me dá razão! Hã? Você ta me dando razão? ( faz cara de espanto)

Freya: Isso mesmo. Me cansei desses dois aí ( aponta Hagen e Hyoga). Quero algo novo! Um homem de verdade...

Seiya sorri convencido e Shiryu tira a camisa, todo sorridente.

Freya: ...Shun de Andrômeda!

Silencio. Todos na sala estão pasmos.

Hagen: Hahaha! Freya, você é burrinha mesmo, hein! Esse daí num é um homem de verdade...hahahahah!

Shun: Eu sou homem sim, tá? Chuinf!

Shiryu: Não, isso não se discute mais. Você tem a sua namorada, a June. Portanto é claro que você é homem. É fresco sim, chorão sim, vive berrando pelo irmão, mas ainda sim, é homem com certeza!

Shun: Chuinf! Brigado, Shiryu.

Freya: Você tem uma namorada? Humpf! Homem é tudo igual!

Sai de perto deles de mãos cruzadas e senta em seu sofá, sozinha, com a cara mais emburrada do mundo.

Hyoga: Ele tinha uma namorada.

Seiya: Mas hein?

Hyoga: Ah, Shun...conta pra eles.

Shun: É que a June...ela...ela...me deu um pé na bunda! Buuuuuááááááá! É por isso que eu e Hyoga estamos aqui, não íamos deixar vocês se ferrando sozinhos e, ainda por cima podendo perder o posto de cavaleiros. Buuuuááááá!

Seiya: Noossaaaa...Foi por causa dela que você estava tão mudado.

Shun: É sim. Mas já voltei a ser o mesmo chorão e pacífico de antes.

Shiryu: Só pacifico, porque chorão você sempre foi e nunca vai deixar de ser. Mas espera aí, você disse que o Seiya e eu podemos...perder os postos de cavaleiros?

Shun: Isso mesmo.

Hyoga: A Saori pirou de vez.

Shiryu: Ah, mas isso é até normal, não é gente?

Todos concordam com a cabeça. Os velhos amigos de bronze voltam a se falar normalmente como sempre. Enquanto isso, Hagen ainda tenta nova aproximação com Freya.

Hagen: Freya, querida, olha, eu fico com você, mesmo que você tenha esse pequeno problema.

Freya: Como assim, problema?

Hagen: Ah, Freya... (sem jeito) você sabe...essa lentidão no raciocínio.

Freya: Que lentidão no raciocínio, Hagen?

Hagen: Inteligência não é mesmo o seu forte, não é? Quer saber? Eu desisto! Vou embora sua LOIRA BURRA!

Freya: Buuuuuáááá!! Fora da minha casa!

Hyoga: Hahahaha! Se ferrou bonito cavalo de fogo!

Freya: Você também, Hyoga!

Hyoga: Mas Freya eu não fiz nad...

Freya: FORA HAGEN! FORA HYOGA! FORA TODOS! FOOORAAAAAAAA!!!

P. da vida, ela expulsa os cavaleiros e guerreiros deus pra fora de casa. Enquanto ela tacava coisas, eles fugiam correndo.

Depois de alcançarem uma boa distancia...

Shun: Eu disse que ela era maluca.

Seiya: Pelo menos, saímos de lá.

Shiryu: Verdade, correndo o risco de rezar com ela de novo. Ih! Zeus nos livre!

Hagen: To pouco me lixando. Por causa de vocês, eu fui expulso de lá! Por causa desse pato fedorento. Ta na hora da gente acertar as contas!

Hyoga: Pode vir. Freya sempre preferiu a mim, e sabe por quê? Porque eu nunca chamei ela de LOIRA BURRA!

Um rolo de macarrão voando vai em direção a Hyoga, mas este se abaixa e o objeto acaba atingindo Shun em cheio, que cai nocauteado após dizer em fraco miado: Ikki.

Shiryu: Fiu! (assovio) A Freya tem uma arma poderosa nas mãos.

Seiya: E se chama: Rolo de Macarrão.

Hagen: Continuo querendo lutar com o pato!

Seiya: Por mim, fica à vontade.

Hyoga: Vem chifronésio! Já te derrotei uma vez, derroto pela segunda e quantas vezes mais precisar! Minha técnica é única, você não pode com ela e...

Hyoga pára seu discurso quando vê que Hagen está apontando pra ele e se escangalhando de rir. E seus amigos estão se segurando para não rir também.

Hyoga: Grrrr! Que foi? Qual é graça?

Shiryu: Hehehe...parece que você esqueceu sua roupa na casa da Freya.

Seiya: E você está muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito ridículo de camisola! Hahahahahahah!

Hyoga fica Puto.

Hyoga: Grrrrr!!! Não tem graça!

Todos: Têm sim! HUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUHA!

Hyoga: Grrrrr!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário. Templo de Atena.

Ikki: Então, Saori. Como é? Vai me ajudar a ver meu irmão, sim ou não?

Saori: Será que você não entende que estou muito ocupada? Tatsume! Lustre esse báculo direito!

Tatsume: Sim senho...er...maravilhosa, poderosa e _amável_ deusa!

Ikki: O que esse encosto do Tatsume veio fazer aqui? ( começando a ficar nervoso)

Saori: Ele veio hoje de manhã. Eu estava com saudades...

Ikki: DELE? (espantado)

Saori: Saudades de espancá-lo com meu báculo.

Ikki: Ah. Tô nem aí! Por mim que se exploda!

Tatsume olha feio pra Ikki, que lhe mostra o dedo médio.

Saori: Mas como eu te disse Ikki, seu irmão está em Asgard com Hyoga. Também estão sendo punidos.

Ikki: Então me deixa ir pra lá também.

Saori: Já disse. Estou muito ocupada.

Ikki: Dando ordens ao Tatsume?

Saori: Éh...

Ikki: Isso não é ocupação!

Saori: Volte outro dia.

Ikki: Nem ferrando! Você ta enrolando desde ontem! Que merda! Paciência tem limite e, a minha já está indo pro espaço!

Saori: Não estou interessada na sua paciência. Agora vá que quero me arrumar pra ficar bem bonita.

Ikki: Só vai terminar quando ficar bonita?

Saori: Lógico.

Ikki: Até lá uma nova Guerra Santa começa de novo...

Saori: Grrrr!!!

A deusa ataca com o báculo, mas Ikki, mais esperto, já tava quase fora do templo. Chateada, ela resolve eletrocutar o careca do Tatsume mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa de Áries.

Mú e Kiki protagonizam a mais linda cena de mestre e pupilo.

Mú: Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir pra não olhar as REVISTAS EM BAIXO DA MINHA CAMA?

Kiki: Mas...mestre Mú.

Mú: Nada de " mas mestre Mú", esse seu "mas mestre Mú" não funciona comigo há tempos.

Ikki: Isso aí Mú! Mostra quem manda!

Mú: Fênix? Achei que a Saori tinha te mandado de volta pro buraco do Satanás, digo, pra sua casa, desde aquele dia do julgamento.

Ikki: Ontem o Shun me chamou. Problemas com uma garota, e depois eu...Ah! Não te interessa a minha vida!

Mú: Não mesmo. Só quero saber o que você está fazendo na minha casa.

Ikki: Quero que me leve até Asgard.

Mú: Ah...Não.

Ikki: Oras! Por que não?

Mú: Porque já fiz isso pro seu irmão e pro pato, mas só porque a Saori me obrigou. E eu estou cansado!

Ikki: Mas isso foi ontem.

Mú: É.

Ikki: Mas é que a Saori não me deu permissão...

Mú: ...Não.

Ikki se revolta.

Ikki: Ah, eu tentei! Eu tentei! Depois todo mundo diz que o Ikki não presta, que o Ikki é um anti-social, que o Ikki não liga pra ninguém, que o Ikki é um insensível, que o Ikki resolve tudo na base da porrada! Eu venho aqui na melhor das intenções e é isso que fazem comigo! Quer saber? Cansei desta merda! Quero mais é que todo mundo se (palavrões)!

Sai da casa de Áries, nervoso, enquanto Mú só olha o nada entediado.

Um pouco antes da Casa de Áries...

Ikki: "Tenho que ir pra Asgard de qualquer jeito. Saori sua maldita, você vai ver só...não...se eu ficar pensando em como me vingar da Saori, eu num vou pra Asgard nunca. O quê eu faço? O quê eu faço? Ah! Já sei!"

O rosto de Ikki se ilumina com a idéia e, ele se dirige, novamente, para as doze casas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sala do Grande Mestre

Shion está fazendo uma montanha de flexões, todo animado.

Ikki: Pra um velho Shion, até que você está disposto.

Shion: Não sou um sedentário que nem vocês! Minha idade não me impede de fazer exercícios. E por quê você está aqui? Desde ontem a Saori te expulsou daqui todas as cinco vezes em que você veio. Não se cansa de ser escorraçado por ela não?

Ikki: Ela é uma vaca. E eu num vim falar com a Saori. Vim falar com você.

Shion: Comigo? (surpreso)

Ikki: Oh sim. Sabe Shion eu tenho o maior respeito por você, não poderia haver mestre melhor do que você nesta joça, digo, neste santuário. Resumindo: Você é foda! E é por causa disso que eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa...

Shion fica todo bobo com os elogios de Ikki.

Ikki: ...que Dohko disse que você é um velhote e que tem que tomar muito viagra pra conseguir comer alguém.

Shion fica roxo de raiva.

Shion: Aquele ex-anão-de-jardim disse isso?

Ikki: Olha eu num sou de fofoca mas...disse sim! Com todas as letras!

Shion: Ah, mas ele vai ver só uma coisa! Acho que não tem problema eu sair um pouquinho. Vou pra Libra agora!

Shion sai soltando fumacinha de tanta raiva e deixa Ikki sozinho que, sem problemas se dirige ao templo da deusa, onde encontra Saori e Tatsumi.

Saori: Ah, você de novo! Já disse que NÃO-VAI-PARA-ASGARD!

Ikki: Não é isso não, Saori. É que...Julian Solo ta aqui.

Saori: JULIAN TÁ AQUI?

O rosto da deusa se ilumina.

Ikki: Sim...e parece que ele está com muita pressa e quer te ver. Melhor você ir. " E Oscar de hoje vai pra Ikki Amamya! Hehehehe!"

Saori: E onde ele está?

Ikki: Perto da casa de Áries. Eu tava por lá, encontrei ele e o Sorento.

Saori: Ele deve estar arrependido de ter me largado, e veio me pedir em casamento!

Tatsume: Sonha!

Saori: SEU MONTE DE BOSTA! ACHA QUE ELE NÃO DE ARREPENDEU?

Tatsume: Acho. Ops! Quero dizer...acho que sim, éééé...ele se arrependeu sim, é isso!

Saori: Hum...VAMOS SEU IMPRESTÁVEL! Ele tem pressa!

Tatsume: Sim...senhorita.

Saori e Tatsume disparam a correr doze casas abaixo.

Ikki: Agora que eu tenho acesso aos aposentos dela, posso pôr meu plano infalível em prática! Deixa eu ver...

Fênix vai até o quarto de Saori e pega uma agenda de telefone em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

Ikki: Saori, ta ferrada! Com isso vou pra Asgard e ainda humilho você. Quem mandou me tratar igual um idiota?

Ele pega o telefone e disca um número da agenda. Chama três vezes e quem tava do outro lado da linha atende.

Quem tava do outro lado da linha: Alôu!

Ikki: Oi. É o Abel?

Abel: Sim. Quem é?

Ikki: É o Ikki.

Abel: Ikki?

Ikki: Ikki de Fênix.

Abel: Ah...Foi um desprazer falar com você, cavaleiro de Atena. Passar mal! Tchau!

Ikki: Espera! Não desliga!

Abel: E por que não?

Ikki: Não está nem um pouquinho curioso com o que tenho pra falar?

Abel: Não.

Ikki: MAS VAI OUVIR!

Abel: Ei! Baixa o tom, mortal. Não se esqueça que eu sou um deus!

Ikki: Não importa. A coisa é que eu sei que você tem raiva da Saori até hoje, porque ela te trocou pelo Seiya.

Abel: Aquele jumento alado! Odeio ele!

Ikki: Natural. Todo mundo odeia. O caso é que eu tenho uma coisinha aqui da Saori que você vai gostar de ver.

Abel: Ahe é? Então como eu faço pra ver?

Ikki: Hum...Eu vou aí no seu templo, pode ser?

Abel: Pode. Mas vê se não demora! Sou um deus e não tenho tempo pra desperdiçar pra ficar me misturando com meros mortais como você.

Abel está sentado no sofá, tomando sorvete e vendo Power Rangers na TV.

Ikki: Ta bom, eu não demoro. "Deus escroto. Mas ta valendo a pena..."

Abel: Então, Tchau!

Ikki: Tchau.

Desliga o telefone e, feliz, desce as doze casas, tomando todo cuidado pra não encontrar Shion, nem Saori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, em Asgard...

Os cavaleiros e o Guerreiro deus estão numa ferrenha discussão.

Seiya: Hagen você é um fresco! Por que não luta com Hyoga?

Hagen: Não luto. Não tem como lutar com ele assim. É ultrajante!

Hyoga: Não vai lutar porque é um molenga, e está com medo de perder de novo.

Hagen: As ÚNICAS DUAS VEZES que você me derrotou, foram golpes de sorte!

Hyoga: Você é que é um péssimo perdedor.

Shiryu: Hyoga está certo. Acho que você está com medo. Desde ontem você está enchendo o saco que quer lutar, agora que você pode, não quer mais!

Hagen: Mas ele ta usando camisola!

Shiryu: ...E?

Hagen: Mal cobre as pernas dele!!!

Shiryu: É...nisso você tem razão.

Shun: Não defende ele, Shiryu. E se você pode arrancar a camisa e ficar de peito de fora na luta, eu não vejo problema no Hyoga ficar com as pernas de fora.

Seiya: Isso que você disse foi EXTREMAMENTE gay, sabia?

Shun: Num foi não! Buuuuááááá! Eu não sou gay!

Hagen: Ah, que se dane! Só luto quando ele estiver decente.

Seiya: Qual será a constelação da camisola do Hyoga?

Shiryu: Não seja burro Seiya! Não existe constelação da Lindinha.

Seiya: Mas seria engraçado: ( fazendo voz de narrador) E assim mais uma vez o dia foi salvo, graças ao Cavaleiro Suuuuupeeeer Poderoooosooooo!!

Todos riem loucamente e, Hyoga se enfurece.

Hyoga: JÁ CHEGA! Hagen vamos lutar!

Hagen: Não estou te vendo decentemente vestido...

Hyoga: Mas não tem roupas aqui!! ( se exaspera)

Hagen: Se vira.

Hyoga: Humpf!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Templo da Coroa do Sol

Abel: Até que enfim você chegou! Como passou por meus capangas?

Ikki: Ah. Aqueles ali?

Ikki aponta cinco capangas estirados no chão, gemendo de dor.

Abel: É... preciso de guerreiros de verdade.

Ikki: Também acho.

Abel: Então, mostre logo o que você trouxe!

Ikki mostra um CD pra Abel.

Abel: Não quero ouvir música. Veio aqui pra isso? Ah, vai embora!

Ikki: ( suspira desanimado) Isso aqui é um DVD. Tem algum aparelho de DVD por aqui?

Abel: Oh sim, sim! Venha comigo.

Abel encaminha Ikki até uma sala de vídeo enorme que tinha em seu templo. Ele põe o DVD e os dois começam a assistir o filme.

Algum tempinho depois, o filme acaba.

Abel: Huahauahauha!! Muito engraçado. A Saori parecia até um ET.

Ikki: Hehehe, muito bom!

Abel: Então, o que você vai querer pelo vídeo?

Ikki: Nada demais. Só que você ligue pra Saori e diga que já viu tudo o que está no filme e, que eu estou aqui com você.

Abel: Hum? Você quer que ela saiba que foi você que veio aqui?

Ikki: Isso mesmo.

Abel: Bom, se você não tem amor à sua vida... Eu não tenho nada haver com isso!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sala do Grande Mestre.

Atena está em reunião com seus cavaleiros.

Shura: Espero que tenha um motivo pra nos chamar as dez da madrugada...!

Mú: Puxa! Dez da manhã e você dormindo?

Shura: Eu tenho sono pesado...

Kamus: E seus roncos chegaram lá em Aquário.

Shura: Ah, num é pra tanto!

Saori: HEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Silêncio.

Saori: Bom, o cavaleiro Ikki de Fênix, está causando problemas...

Aldebaran: Novidade!

Saori: ... e mentiu pra mim e pra Shion.

Dohko: Esse velho foi lá em casa procurar briga e, eu nem sabia por quê!

Shion: Foi o Ikki que veio aqui e me enganou.

Saga: Mas vocês são uns lerdos, hein! Qualquer um passa vocês pra trás.

Trilililim! Trililililim!!!

Tatsume: É o telefone senhorita Saori.

Aioros: Nãaaaaoooo! É o alarme de emergência do Santuário. (irônico) Mordomo burro!

MdM: O que esse idiota ta fazendo aqui? Ele nem é cavaleiro!

Trilililim! Trililililim!!!

Milo: Ele ta aqui pra atender telefonemas. Então atende, ôh anta!

Tatsume atende.

Tatsume: Alou! Hum... com a senhorita Saori...uhum...sim...vou chamá-la. Senhorita Saori é o...

Saori toma o telefone da mão dele.

Saori: Fala.

Pessoa que ligou: Aqui é o Abel!

Saori: Abel???

Abel: Isso aí! Seus cavaleiros estão com você?

Saori: Estão.

Abel: Então põe no viva-voz.

Saori: Pronto, você já ta nele.

Abel: Só queria dizer que você ficou horripilante com a cara verde e, que esse Buda comedor de hambúrguer nunca me enganou!

Kanon: Zeus! Ele viu o filme!

Afrodite: Mas quem será que...

Ikki: Oi Saori!

Todos na sala do GM: IKKI!!!!

Ikki: E não gritem meu nome assim! Só o Shun que pode. É o seguinte Saori e todos que estão aí. Vocês me maltrataram, me enrolaram, me trataram como se eu fosse um Tatsume qualquer! Acharam que eu ia deixar barato? Eu sou Ikki de Fênix e, nunca deixo barato!!

Saori: Vai ser punido TERRIVELMENTE seu urubu!

Ikki: Você não está em condições de fazer exigências. Posso mostrar esse filme pra muita gente ainda...

Todos na Sala do Grande Mestre ficaram apavorados. Ikki estava se divertindo muito com isso.

Aioria: Droga! Dá pra ele logo o que ele quer, Saori.

Shura: ( ) A Saori vai DAR pra ele?

Kamus: ( ) Não diz besteira, Shura.

Saori: O que você quer Fênix?

Ikki: Ah, nada muito difícil! Quero que Mú me teleporte até Asgard, só isso. Viu como sou bonzinho?

Mú: Ta bom, Ikki. Então volte pro Santuário.

Ikki: Quero a sua palavra e a do Mú também.

Saori e Mú: Nós prometemos

Ikki: Hum...ta bom! Tchau!

Ikki desliga o telefone

MdM: Vou fazer uma macumba muito bem feita pra esse Fênix!

Shura: E eu ajudo.

Shaka: Esperem um pouco...Como esse DVD foi parar nas mãos do Ikki?

Shion: O DVD ta aqui na Sala, mas eu o tranquei a sete chaves. Só EU tenho as chaves.

Shaka: Então o Ikki tem uma cópia... BUDA! Ele também participou!

Kamus: Ah, quando ele chegar aqui, vai ter muito que explicar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Hagen e Hyoga estão em posição de luta. Hyoga já está vestido com uma blusa azul, a calça preta e, até as polainas! Um pobre asgardiano infeliz passava por eles, quando Hyoga o forçou a trocarem de roupa.

Hagen: Então marreco? Pronto pra morrer?

Hyoga: É cisne e, você me perguntou isso nas duas vezes que eu te derrotei. (com deboche)

Hagen: Grrr!! RAIO DE FOGO!

Shiryu: AAaaaaaaaH!

Hyoga desvia e, o golpe acerta em Shiryu, que cai no chão desmaiado e com o peito saindo fumacinha.

Hyoga: Hahahahaha! Seu caolho, você errou! Minha vez. PÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMAAAANTE!

Seiya: Aaaaaaaaah!!

Hagen também desviou do golpe de Hyoga, que por sua vez atingiu Seiya em cheio, que foi nocauteado.

Hagen: Tomou pato! Fala quem é caolho agora.

Hyoga: É CISNE! CISNE! CISNE!!!!!!

Shun: Er...gente, será que não tem outra maneira mais pacifica de resolver essa pendenga de vocês e...

Hyoga e Hagen: CALA A BOCA!

Shun: Gritaram comigo. Buuuááááááááá!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Templo de Atena

Ikki já tinha voltado do Templo da Coroa do Sol, na velocidade do som, já tinha subido todas as casas e, agora está de frente pra Saori, Shion e os cavaleiros.

Shion: Então Fênix, por que fez tudo isso?

Shaka: Você está difamando o Santuário!

Ikki: Ah, seu falso Buda...

Shaka: Óh!

Ikki: Não me venha com esses discursos não. Tudo o que eu queria era um pouquinho de atenção pra pedir um favor pequenininho assim. ( faz sinal de pequenininho com os dedos) Mas vocês são todos uns grossos!

Afrodite: Ui!

Ikki: Er...são todos uns ignorantes.

Aioros: Mas você não tinha esse direito.

Ikki: O direito que se dane! Agora eu já fui lá. E vocês vão fazer o quê, hein?

Aioria: Droga!

Kamus: Espera aí Fênix. Como é que o DVD foi parar com você?

Ikki: ...

Kamus: Viu? Você também é culpado!

Shura: A gente vai ter que fazer julgamento pra ele também?

Aldebaran: Aaaaaah não! Aquele deu muito trabalho.

Kamus: Claro que não. É evidente que ele é culpado.

Dohko: Ikki, é melhor você falar.

Ikki: Se eu falar o Mú me leva pra Asgard?

Saori: CLARO QUE NÃO! VOCÊ ACHA QUE É O QUÊ? NÃO FICAR CHANTAGEANDO NINGUÉM NÃO!

Ikki: Ah é? ENTÃO AGORA NÃO FALO MAIS ( ULTRA CENSURADO) NENHUMA SUA ( MAIS CENSURADO AINDA)!!!!!!!

Kanon: Ih!

Saga: "deusa de merda! Pois tudo a perder quando ele já tava cedendo..."

Ikki: E querem saber? Vocês não podem exigir nada. Se eu não vou pra Asgard, ainda tem tanto lugar pra ir. Acho que vou passar no orfanato, ou quem sabe rodar o filme no coliseu e...

TODOS os cavaleiros de ouro se desesperam.

Mú: Espera! Eu te levo lá!

Ikki: Sério Mú?

Mú: Sim mas, primeiro, você vai falar tudo sobre seu envolvimento naquele... filme.

Ikki: Ta bem... eu falo.

Kanon: "Grande Mú!"

Saori: NUM QUERO MAIS SABER! PRENDAM-NO NA MASMORRA!

MdM: Fala logo Fênix, que essa muleca briguenta já ta enchendo o meu saco.

Saori: EU OUVI ISSO!

Ikki: Pois bem, como todos já sabem, quem os filmou foram realmente o Seiya, o Shiryu o Hyoga e o meu irmão. Mas fui que editei o filme, forneci todos os equipamentos e o telão.

Saga: Sabia! TINHA que ser coisa sua!

Ikki: Acho que já ta na hora de alguém me levar pra Asgard...

Mú: Sou um homem de palavra. Vamos!

Saori: Eu não vou deixar!

MdM: Vai logo, Mú!

O cavaleiro de Áries pegou no braço de Ikki e , eles somem. Cinco segundos depois ele volta sozinho.

Saori: Idiota! Por que me desobedeceu?

Milo: Você ta muito estressadinha hoje. Pára de dar chilique!

Afrodite: Ela ta assim porque o Ikki mentiu dizendo que aquele bofe maravi...er... ( pigarreia) o Poseidon tava aqui.

Shura: Ahm...então é isso.

Saori: SUMAM DAQUI SEUS IDIOTAS!

Aioros: VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR COM A GENTE ASSIM NÃO!

Cavaleiros: APOIADO!!

Tatsume: Er...senhorita?

Saori: Que é, estrume?

Tatsume: Acho que vai precisar disso...

Tatsume dá o báculo pra Saori, que começa a distribuir baculada pra todos os lados. Os cavaleiros vão embora correndo. Até Shion resolveu dar no pé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Hagen e Hyoga continuaram trocando golpes. Dois deles pegaram em Shun que, estava no chão, estropiado até a alma, coitado. Os outros destruíram algumas arvores, paredes de gelo e, um lago também fora congelado. Essa era a precisão de golpe dos dois oponentes.

Hyoga: Vai desistir, Cavalinho de fogo?

Hagen: HAGEN DE MERAK pra você, marreco!

Os dois continuaram trocando " elogios" quando outro guerreiro deus chega ali.

Mime: Só falta começarem a puxar os cabelos e saírem se estapeando pelo chão. Tsc! Tsc!

Hagen: Seu fuxiqueiro! Quem te mandou aqui?

Mime: Oras, eu só estava passando.

Hagen: Acredito...

Mime: Ah ta bom! Eu te segui, ta legal?

Hyoga: Mas você é fuxiqueiro mesmo, hein!

Mime: A conversa ainda não chegou na lagoa, pato feio.

Hagen: E por que você me seguiu?

Mime: Porque ficar naquele palácio com a Hilda e o Sigfried, não dá!

Hagen: Mas ouviu as ordens expressas dela, que era pra sairmos de lá?

Mime: Eu num tava perto aquela hora.

Hagen: E tava onde?

Mime: No banhei... Ah, eu não estava perto! E só depois que percebi o que estava acontecendo, o palácio já tava trancado. Só estavam a Hilda, o Sigfried e, eu também.

Hagen: E saiu de lá como?

Mime: Tive que falar com Hilda, mas por Odim! Ela demorou horas pra me atender, disse que o Siegfried dormiu, pois, estava muito cansado. Ela praticamente me escorraçou pra fora do palácio!

Hagen: Ah...Desde que Sigfried voltou, Hilda não é mais a mesma.

Hyoga: Ela foi possuída pelo anel dos Nibelungos de novo?

Mime: Nããaaaaoo, foi pelo Sigfried mesmo...Heheheh! ( faz cara de safado)

Hagen: Não fala assim, Mime. É vulgar.

Mime: (gota) E vocês dois? Esse combate de vesgos já está me cansando...

Hagen: Mas agora não vou errar. Força conge...Hãn?

Mime impediu seu golpe.

Hagen: Seu doido, não quer que eu congele o pato?

Mime: Quero, mas do jeito que seus golpes estão "precisos" a próxima vitima será eu.

Hagen: (gota)

Hyoga: Háháhá! Não tem moral nem com o parceiro!

Mime: Cala a boca, seu cisne nojento!

Hyoga: Já disse que não é pato, é... Ei! Do quê me chamou?

Mime: Cisne nojento? ( sem entender)

Hyoga: ZEUS EXISTE!!!

O cisne abraça Mime, que não entende nada.

Mime: Você é doido, é?

Hyoga: Não, é que você foi o único em toda a minha vida como cavaleiro de Atena que me chamou de cisne. To tão emocionado!

O abraça de novo.

Hagen: Linda cena, mas tenho que matar seu fã, Mime.

Mime: Já disse que eu resolvo isso.

Hagen se revolta.

Hagen: MAIS QUE (palavrões bem feios)!!! Você não pode se meter assim no meu combate!

Hyoga: Num fala assim com ele não!

Hagen: Cala a boca, pato!

Mime: É cisne Hagen. Um cisne metido, escroto e nojento mas, ainda sim, cisne.

Hyoga: Viu só? Tem que aprender a reconhecer minhas qualidades, como ele.

Hagen: Ah sim, muito reconhecimento...( suspira)

Mime: Visto que os dois estão tentando se matar a horas e não conseguem, porque a mira dos dois é uma merda...

Hagen e, até mesmo o agora fã do Mime, Hyoga, o olham com olhares assassinos.

Mime: Er...eu sugiro que resolvam suas diferenças de uma maneira que não precisem usar seus golpes.

Hagen: Boa Mime! Quer que tiremos par ou ímpar? ( sarcástico)

Hyoga: Boa idéia!

Hagen e Mime: ( gota)

Mime: Não. Estava pensando em algo com mais classe. TCHARAN!

Ele saca uma caixinha de madeira e nela liam-se em letras garrafais.

Hagen e Hyoga: TWISTER?!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário 11:30

A manhã já ia alta, os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam tranqüilos na arena.

Milo: A festa de ontem foi boa, né?

Mú: Tenho que concordar. Apesar de tudo, foi divertido.

Aldebaran: Isso tudo graças ao papai aqui! ( aponta o peito, cheio de orgulho)

Aioros: Em termos de festa, Aldebaran sabe o que faz.

Kanon: Podíamos repetir a dose!

Aioria: Claro, mas não na minha casa. Eu tive que limpar tudo sozinho!

Kamus: Mas foi só por causa que a Saori expulsou a gente de lá.

Aioria: Conveniente, não?

Saga: Falando nela, não estão sentindo uma sensação boa de paz?

Shaka: Até o ar ta mais puro...

Shura: É que Saori deve estar parada e de boca fechada nesse momento.

Afrodite: Ah, não importa. Vamos curtir essa paz...

O clima não podia estar melhor até que...

CAMBADA DE INUTEIS, REUNIÃO NO MEU TEMPLO, JÁ!

MdM: Droga! Eu num quero ir.

Dohko: Ninguém quer, mas se não formos depois é pior.

Templo de Atena

Saori: Como vão queridos cavaleiros?

Saga: Cínica...

Saori: O que disse, Saga?

Saga: Eu ia perguntar por que essa reunião. É, é isso..

Saori: Ah sim, claro.

Aioros: " Como é enrolona!"

Mú: Vai falar ou não, Saori?

Saori: Só quando todos os outros chegarem.

Aioros: " Iiiiiiiiih!"

Uma hora depois...

Kanon: Demoramos Saori? ( no maior cinismo do mundo)

Saori: Não...Eu é que gosto de MOFAR NO MEU TEMPLO POR DUAS HORAS!

Mú: ( cutuca o ombro dela) Foi só uma hora, Saori...

Saori: Que seja! Por que vocês, idiotas, inúteis, vagabundos, DEMORARAM TANTO?

Afrodite: AiiiêêêêÊ!!!!!! Não grite, meus ouvidos são sensíveis.

Shura: Sabe Saori, nós até ouvimos seu chamado...

Aioria: Chamado? Até Hades deve ter ouvido do inferno.

Shura: ... então houve um pequeno problema na subida...

Saori: E que problema foi esse?

Aioria: Ah, é que todos temos nossas necessidades né...

Saori???

Aioria: Ah, você sabe, Aldebaran conta pra ela.

Os cavaleiros que chegaram atrasados começam a dar risadinhas abafadas e, o cavaleiro de Touro fica vermelho.

Aldebaran: Er...Saori eu... acho queee... comi demais no café da manhã e tive...uma...uma...

MdM: Dor de barriga dos infernos!!!!

Todos: Huahuahauhauahauhaahuah!!!!

Dohko: Por Zeus! Vocês não prestam. Coitado do touro. Mas que foi engraçado, foi!

Saori: E _só_ por causa disso, vocês demoraram tanto?

Aldebaran: Só? Você ainda acha pouco?

Shura: É verdade Saori. A gente tava vindo pra cá, mas, quando a gente chegou em casa de Peixes, esse Touro me inventa de ter dor de barriga! Aí a gente teve que descer tuuuuuudo de novo até a casa dele.

Saori: E por que não o deixaram descer sozinho?

Afrodite: Ora, Saori, nós somos solidários. Ele tava numa situação dificil... " Pra falar a verdade a gente se aproveitou disso pra enrolar, mesmo tendo que agüentar aquele fedorzinho..."

Shaka: Vocês num tão sentindo falta de ninguém?

Mú: É verdade...

Saga: MILO! Kamus, pra onde ele foi?

Kanon: Ele nem foi com a gente pra Touro.

Kamus: Ele encontrou uma serva na escadaria...

Shaka: Já de sem-vergonhice à essa hora. Tsc! Tsc!

Kamus: Ah, disso eu num sei. Mas a garota não estava com cara de feliz, não.

5 minutos depois...

Milo: Oieeee!!

Kamus: Achei que você num vinha mais.

Milo: Eu tive uma...quero dizer, um probleminha...

Saga: E isso tem haver com essas marcas de dedo no seu rosto?

Milo: Éh...

Saori: Fala logo seu inútil! Por que demorou?

Milo: Ah, dá um desconto! Todo mundo se atrasou. Por que você só briga comigo?

Saga: Todo mundo uma vírgula! Que eu cheguei na hora.

Shaka: Dez minutos atrasado, pra ser mais exato.

MdM: Mas você também estava indo pra Touro, por que não voltou com a gente?

Saga: É que parei em casa pra pegar Pom Pom ( mostra o patinho), mas aí eu achei melhor pra saúde dele que ele não ficasse lá na casa de Touro, perto dos gases odoríficos do Aldebaran.

MdM: Ah ta...

Milo: Então, do que vocês estavam falando antes de eu chegar?

Dohko: A gente num sabe porque ela está enrolando desde esse tempo.

Shura: Pois é.

Saori: Eu só estou TENTANDO dizer que...

Dohko: Cadê o Shion, Saori?

Mú: Verdade. Por que meu mestre não está aqui?

Shaka: Pois é.

Saori: ... eu não fiquei nada feliz com...

Dohko: Shion é um irresponsável! Nem parece mestre do Santuário e...

Saori: CALEM ESSAS MALDITAS BOCAS!

A deusa está totalmente descontrolada e descabelada.

Kanon: Credo...

Saori: Dohko!

Dohko: Sim? ( sorrindo )

Saori: Você conhece o poder de uma BACULADA NA CABEÇA?

Kanon: Melhor ficar na sua, essa coisa dói pra burro!

Dohko: Eu sei! Mas essa menina aí ( pra Saori) tinha que aprender a ouvir os mais velhos!

Saori: DOHKO!!!

Dohko: Ah, deixa pra lá e, fala logo o que tem pra falar que isso acaba mais rápido.

MdM: Eu concordo com o velhote.

Dohko: Velhote é teu rabo.

MdM: Nossa, quanta hostilidade (chocado)

Dohko: Ou você acha que já esqueci o que fez ao MEU discípulo?

MdM: Achei que isso era coisa do passado.

Shaka: É Dohko, você tem que saber perdoar as pessoas, mesmo que sejam almas imundas como a do Máscara da Morte.

MdM: Não sou alma imunda, sua barbie loira!

Shaka: Óh! Mais respeito comigo!

Kamus: Ah, conta tudo pra sua mãe, Shaka.

Todos começam a falar juntos, numa algazarra só. Ninguém mais ta prestando atenção em Saori e ela fica muito, mas muito, p. da vida.

CHEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Ela espanca um por um com o cetro dourado.

Saori: Agora vocês vão me OUVIR?

Silencio.

Saori: Dizia eu que não fiquei nada feliz em relação a festa de ontem, porque vocês se esquecem que estão num Santuário e...

Saori começa então, um interminável discurso sobre respeitar o Santuário.

Shura: ( ) Ei, Aldebaran!

Aldebaran: Hum?

Shura: Eu tive uma idéia pra gente sair daqui...

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio cochicha algo no ouvido de Aldebaran, que cochicha pra Saga, que cochicha pra Kanon e, assim por diante, até todos saberem do plano, sem Atena desconfiar, é claro.

Aldebaran então começa a fazer cara de dor e se contorce todo com a mão na barriga.

Afrodite: Pára essa reunião! O Deba ta passando mal de novo!!!

MdM: Ele vai ter outra daquelas, protejam-se!

Todos os dourados saem correndo do templo, felizes, deixando Saori sozinha e muito mais p. da vida do que antes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Finalmente Mime convence Hagen e Hyoga a medirem suas forças numa partida de Twister.

Seiya e Shun acordam.

Seiya: Aaaaaaai, minha cabeça...

Hagen: Mas o golpe foi no peito.

Shun: O que aconteceu aqui?

Mime: É que o Hagen e o Hyoga tem a mira pior que um cego...

Shiryu acorda.

Shiryu: Me chamaram?

Seiya: Até que enfim acordou.

Mime: ... e já que com esses golpes os dois vão acabar se matando, sugeri que disputassem uma partida de Twister.

Shiryu:Ah, ta... Nada contra mas, eu acho esse jogo muito desonroso para um cavaleiro de Atena, alem de ser muito gay também.

Mime: Como ousa dizer que minha BRILHANTE idéia é coisa de gay?

Shiryu: É coisa de gay, sim! Esse jogo, por acaso, num é aquele que a gente tem que ficar em cima das bolinhas coloridas, se contorcendo todo?

Mime: Exato.

Shiryu: Então é gay mesmo.

Mime: Num é não! Ah, deixa pra lá... ( ele olha pra Shun) Ei! Eu to te reconhecendo...

Shun: ...

Mime: Claro! Você é o cavaleiro que EU venci, só que veio o filho da mãe do teu irmão e me matou.

Seiya: Ih!

Shun: Você não me derrotou. Quem morreu foi você.

Mime: Grrrr!! Nada disso! Mas agora não importa, o seu irmãozinho não está aqui e, por isso, vamos lutar!

Hagen cai por cima de Hyoga no tabuleiro do jogo.

Hyoga: Perdeu Cavalo de Fogo! Aaaaaai, minhas costas!

Hagen: Não perdi nada, ta? E que história de lutar é essa, Mime? Você vai, luta, e eu tenho que ficar aqui me esticando em cima do pato? (inconformado)

Mime: Isso aí. Esse cavaleiro aí ( aponta Shun) está me devendo uma luta.

Shun: Não to nada.

Mime: Ah, você está sim!

Hyoga: Ei Mime, o Hagen perdeu o jogo.

Hagen: Pato mentiroso!

Mime: Não me interessa mais nada, eu vou lutar com Andrômeda e pronto!

Hagen: Não sem antes eu lutar com o pato.

Mime: UMA PINÓIA QUE VAI!

Hagen: Vou sim.

Mime: NUM VAI NÃO!

Hagen: Vem pato, vamos lutar.

Mime, extremamente nervoso, desperta para um chilique antológico.

Mime: JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO HAVERÁ ( Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!) DE LUTA ENTRE VOCÊ E O CISNE NESSA ( Piiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!) E ( Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!) ( Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!)

Shiryu: Cruzes...

Seiya: Deve ta na TPM.

Mime: VOCÊS DOIS, ( para Seiya e Shiryu) SENTEM ALI! HAGEN, VOCÊ E O CISNE VÃO COMEÇAR TUDO DE NOVO! ANDRÔMEDA, VAMOS LUTAR!!

Todos estão atônitos.

Mime: AGORA!!

Todos obedecem às ordens de Mime prontamente.

Hyoga: ( ) Hagen, por que você obedeceu?

Hagen: ( ) É que ele demora mas, depois que estressa... Estou com pena do seu amigo.

Shun: O-olha seu Mime, eu não gosto muito de lutas e...

Mime: CALA A BOCA SEU... BEBÊ CHORÃO!

Sem saber, Mime comete o erro de mexer com o trauma de infância do pobre Andrômeda.

Shun: ...

Hyoga faz menção de sair do jogo mas, resolve continuar.

Seiya: Ele não devia ter dito isso.

Shiryu: É... não devia...

Asgard treme

BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

E eis que surge ele, A ave Fênix!

Ikki: Quem é o desgraçado que ta pedindo pra morrer?

Shun: Ikki!

Mime: Você!

Ikki: Nãaaaaaao é Odim! Acontece que eu esqueci a minha Espada Balmong em baixo da cama.

Seiya: Finalmente estamos todos aqui. Os cinco de bronze!

Shiry: A justiça foi feita.

Hyoga: Mão direita no azul, pé esquerdo no vermelho!

Seiya e Shiryu: ( gota)

Hagen: Ih pato, ta ferrado! Agora você perde.

Mime: Eu não estou nem aí. Só quero é acabar com a raça desse aí que fica ameaçando o meu...

Só agora, Ikki olha na direção de Hyoga e Hagen.

Ikki: Hahahahahahahahah! O que o Hyoga ta fazendo com a cara enfiada no traseiro dele? Huahuahuahauahua!

Hyoga: Grrr! CANSEI!

Revoltado, Hyoga sai do tabuleiro.

Hagen: Perdeu pato! Perdeu! Perdeu! Perdeu! ( cantando, dançando e batendo palmas)

Ikki não conseguia parar de rir.

15 minutos depois...

Ikki: Hahahá...Aiai, acho que eu nunca ri tanto assim na minha vida. Mas agora ( se volta para Mime, sério) tenho algo para acabar.

Mime: Pode vir Fênix, que eu te depeno.

Hagen: ALTO LÁ! NINGUÉM VAI DEPENAR NINGUÉM AQUI NÃO!!

Shiryu: Iiiiih! Outro! Isso já ta ficando chato...

Mime: EU VOU LUTAR SIM!

Hagen: VAI NÃO!

Mime: SIM!

Hagen: NÃO!

Mime: SIM!

Ikki: "Já nem quero mais lutar com essas duas histéricas"

Shun: "Ikki"

Hyoga: "Esse cavalo de fogo sabe que ganhei, mas não admite!"

Shiryu: "Povo esquisito! Agora eu sei porque a Freya é daquele jeito."

Seiya: "Dãããã"

Ikki: ( ) Escuta aqui gente...

Ikki fala umas coisa só para os cavaleiros escutarem. Enquanto isso, Hagen e Mime continuam batendo boca, e os de bronze aproveitam pra sair de fininho. Mas, Seiya "muito esperto" vai pra perto de Hagen e Mime outra vez.

Seiya: EI! NÓS ESTAMOS INDO EMBORA!!!

Ikki: Pangaré burro! Vamos!

Hagen e Mime nem notam Seiya, tão ferrenha é a discussão. Ikki pega o pégaso pelo braço e eles vão embora.

CONTINUA...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooooiieeee!! Td bom com vcs? Espero q sim. XD

Finalmente atualizei esta fic, não? Dessa vez eu não sei se o capitulo ficou tão bom... mas tentei fazer o possivel pra q tds que lerem, possam rir bastante.

Ah! Só pra avisar, de novo. Pom Pom, como muitos já sabem, é da Talita Sagitário. É q esqci de dar os créditos no último capitulo. Esse patinho ainda vai ter boas participações na fic.

Se tiver algum erro de digitação, ou algo do gênero, mil perdoes! E q não revisei o cap.

Espero e gostem, e mandem reviews, é claro! Bjs e até a próxima!


	12. Briga de Marido e Mulher

Saint Seiya nao me pertence, e sim a Kurumada e Toei. Mas, por hora, eu pego a risada do Saga. xD

Legendas: ( ) sussurro " " pensamento

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No último capítulo...

Os cinco de bronze resolveram deixar Mime e Hagen batendo boca sozinhos, e resolveram ir até o palácio Valhalha pra procurarem uma prova de que estiveram ali, e pedir uma ajudazinha a Hilda pra acharem a preciosa tenda e, darem o fora dali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E no Santuário...

Casa de Escorpião 4:30 pm

Milo resolveu chamar seus amiguinhos de armadura pra resolverem o que fariam a noite.

Mú: Já ta todo mundo aqui?

Milo: Falta o Shura, o Saga, e o Kanon.

Shaka: Que perda de tempo! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer não?

Aioros: Deixa de ser chato, ôh coisa loira! Sabe qual foi a última vez que eu saí?

Shaka: ... Não.

Aioros: Pois é. Já faz tanto tempo, que eu nem me lembro mais!

Aioria: Eu concordo com meu irmão.

Shaka: Você não conta, Aioria. Porque é um pela-saco do Aioros.

Aioria: Não sou não.

Afrodite: Eu nem sei porque estou aqui, se já tenho planos pra hoje...

Aldebaran: Tem, é?

Afrodite: Vou ver minha Cassandra.

MdM: Até o Frô tomou jeito! Você devia seguir o exemplo dele, ancião.

Dohko: Não enche, fedido.

MdM: Pelo menos não sou mais virgem. Ou será... broxa?

Dohko: "Sorte dele que 243 anos naquela cachoeira, me tornaram uma pessoa calma. MUITO calma!"

Saga e Kanon chegam.

Saga: Quem é broxa?

MdM: O Doh... er... (olha pra CARA de Dohko)... Nada não.

Kanon: Demoramos?

Mú: Não mui...

Saga: É claro que demoramos. Tudo culpa do Kanon!

Kanon: Culpa miiiinha? Não foi eu que ficou 2 duas horas no banheiro, dando banho no pato.

Kamus: Que horror, Saga! E como o Hyoga deixou isso?

Saga: Ele tava falando do Pom Pom.

Kamus: Especifique...

Aldebaran: Mas e então, vamos fazer o que hoje?

Aioria: Tudo menos festa! Aquela só teve brigas e eu...

Todos: TIVE QUE LIMPAR TUDO! NÓS SABEMOS!

Aioria: (sem graça)

Chega Shura.

Shura: OOOOIIIIEEEE! Sábado a noite, GRANDE NOITE! Sábado a noite! Sá-ba-do a noi-te! (cantando e dançando, todo animado)

Afrodite: Nenhum plano pra hoje a noite, né?

Shura: Nem unzinho!

Todos: (gota)

Milo: Hei Shura! Você não ia terminar com aquela aluna? Como é mesmo o nome dela... Ana não é?

Aioros: Desde quando você tem namorada?

Milo: Já tem mais de um mês...

Shura: Cala a boca, Milo!

Shaka: Que feio, espanhol! Usando sua condição de professor de dança pra pegar pobres alunas indefesas. Tsc! Tsc! (reprovador)

Aldebaran: Danadão! Por isso está dando aulas de dança...

Kamus: Eu sabia! Nunca engoli aquela historia de "tradições do meu país." (imitando Shura)

Shura: Alto lá! Não sou nenhum mentiroso. Dou aula porque gosto, e pelo dinheiro também. O lance com a Ana, aconteceu, sabe...

Kanon: E como aconteceu?

Milo: No final do primeiro dia de aula, ele encostou ela na parede e...

Milo pára de falar, ao perceber aquele olhar de " Vou te cortar em mil pedaços!" de Shura. E bom, com a Excalibur, ele podia fazer isso mesmo...

Shaka: E o quê? Fala Milo!

Saga: Hhahahah! Olha só quem ta curioso...

Shaka fica vermelho e não diz nada, pois não está conseguindo pensar numa bela desculpa de efeito.

Dohko: Eu... acho que nós já entendemos.

MdM: E você entende dessas coisas, Dohko?

Dohko: Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Máscara da Morte eu vou te mataaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Dohko avança em MdM, mas cavaleiros o seguram.

Dohko: Da próxima vez, seu macumbeiro do inferno, não vou deixar que me segurem!

Mú: E nem nós vamos segurar. Já ta ficando chato, Máscara...

MdM: Humpf!

Aioria: Só não entendo uma coisa...

Saga: Novidade!

Aioria: ...POR QUÊ você quer terminar com ela?

Silencio.

Kanon: Achei que ia falar de novo, escorpião.

Milo: Ah não. Não sou de espalhar essas coisas assim não.

"Imagina se fosse", foi o pensamento geral.

Shura: Então como explicar...? Ela é um pouco complexa, sabe?

Milo: Um pouco? Pelo que Shura me disse, é pior que Atena e, em dia de TPM!

Kamus: Nossa, Milo, exagerou!

Milo: Como sabe? Conhece ela?

Aioros: Presta atenção no que você disse: TPM e Atena...

Milo: Ih é mesmo. Graças a Zeus só existe uma Atena...

Cavaleiros concordam plenamente com as raras e, muito sábias, palavras do escorpiãozinho.

Shura: Reformulando a intromissão do meu companheiro... Ela é um décimo do que é Atena, sem TPM, num dia lindo e de bom humor.

Saga: Ah sim! Mas ainda é grave.

Shura: Eu sei. E o pior é que eu não sei como terminar tudo.

Aioros: É só terminar, ué.

Saga: Que idéia brilhante, Aioros! E você descobriu isso sozinho, ou seu irmão te ajudou? ( ironia foi pouca...)

Aioria: Claro que ele teve minha ajuda, seu burro! Hum! 

Aioria da língua pra Saga, que revira os olhos. Aioros estapeia a própria testa.

Shaka: " Ai, Buda! Tanta ignorância deve ser contagioso..."

MdM: Eu tenho uma idéia.

Shura: Sério? (olhinhos brilhando, esperançoso)

MdM: Siiiiim. Olha só, primeiro você escreve tudo num bilhetinho, entrega a ela, e depois sai correndo na velocidade da luz, para que ela não... Creeedo! Por que estão me olhando assim?

Mú: Quanta insensibilidade!

Shura: Não, estou reconsiderando a idéia do bilhetinho...

Milo: oh, Shura, melhor fazer o seguinte: eu vou com você, porque também vou terminar com uma garota hoje. Aí, a gente termina junto!

Shura: Será?

Milo: Confia em mim! (sorriso colgate)

Shura: Por que será que isso não me conforta?

Shaka: Ei, espera aí! Você também está com namorada, Milo?

Aldebaran: Também é aluna do Shura?

Milo: Ah, não não. Nunca fui onde ele dá as aulas. É só uma serva do Santuário mesmo.

Shaka: Toma jeito, escorpião. Usando sua moral de Cavaleiro de Ouro pra pegar pobres servas indefesas! Tsc Tsc!

Milo: Ah, isso não vem ao caso agora, né?

Aioria: Eu num afim de saber o que vem ao caso. Quero saber o que vamos fazer. Hoje é sábado, pô!

Afrodite: O Saga e o Dohko, eu sei, vão dançar pra velhinhas... huhuhuhu!

Saga: São só senhoras, ta?

Dohko: E nós já pedimos demissão.

Kanon: Ainda bem, irmão. Assim você suja minha imagem.

Saga: Num enche, Kanon! Sua imagem é mais suja que a cueca do Máscara.

Todos: AUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA!

MdM: Ah, vão à merda todos vocês! Querem saber? Eu vou pra minha casa, estudar pra meu exame de pastor.

Máscara sai, deixando todos temporariamente mudos.

Aioros: Mesmo já sabendo, ainda não consigo me acostumar com isso.

Kamus: Nós também não...

Shaka: Essa reunião rendeu tudo o que tinha pra render, ou seja, nada. Vou pra minha casa, meditar.

Shaka vai embora.

Mú: Acho que também vou. Tenho umas armaduras pra consertar. Mas antes... alguém mais aqui nesta casa está comprometido?

Saga: Não que eu saiba. Por quê?

Mú: Queria ficar sabendo, ué.

Afrodite: Nooooossaaaaa, que fofoqueiro!

Mú: Num sou nada! Ah deixa pra lá... Vou embora.

Afrodite: Liga não, Muzinho. Também vamos embora, né?

Milo: Eu não. Já estou em casa. XD

Todos: (gota)

Assim, todos voltaram pra suas casas. Não pretendiam farrear neste sábado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard 5: 15 pm

Já faz um tempo que os cavaleiros de bronze estão perambulando por Asgard, em busca do palácio Valhalha...

Ikki: Mas que merda! Hyoga, seu pato, estamos perdidos por SUA culpa!

Hyoga: Minha culpa! Miiiiiinha culpa! (esperneia) Não é minha culpa!

Ikki: Ah, não? E quem mandou a gente seguir este atalho idiota, HEIN?

Hyoga: Ok. É minha culpa sim. (sorriso amarelo)

Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii! Não precisa brigar com o patinho, digo, com o Hyogazinho. Brigar num é legal...

Ikki: Shun, você ta bem? ( bota a mão na testa do irmão) Achei que June tinha dado um jeito em você?

Shun: Ela terminou comigo, esqueceu? Aí eu fiquei deprimido, me redimi da sacanagem que fiz com Seiya e Shiryu, e voltei a ser o pacífico e chorão de antes.

Seiya: Chorão você sempre foi. Isso num mudou não!

Shun: Buuuuuuuuááááááááááááá!

Ikki: (gota) " Caraca! Agora eu lembrei. Tenho que confessar pro Shun que bei... não! Que a June ME beijou, é isso! Mas olhando ele assim... tenho até medo da reação dele."

Contrariado, Ikki resolve pedir uma opinião do menos anormal entre seus companheiros.

Ikki: Ei, Shiryu!

Shiryu: Sim?

Ikki: Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

Shiryu: Pode falar, ué.

Ikki: Aqui não. Vamos naquele cantinho...

Shiryu começa a se assustar.

Seiya: Olha o Ikki, dando em cima do Shiryu. Vou contar pra Shunrey!

Shiryu: O-olha I-ikki, se você não per-percebeu, eu jogo em outro time.

Ikki arregala os olhos, com raiva.

Ikki: NUM É ISSO, SEUS IMBECIS! EU SÓ QUERO CONVERSAR. DÁ PRA SER, OU TÁ DIFÍCIL!

Sem entender nada e, ainda assustado, Shiryu vai no tal cantinho com Ikki.

Shiryu: O que você tem pra me falar que Shun e os outros ( Shun e os outros... Shun e os outros... Shun e os outros...) não podem ficar sabendo, hein?

Ikki: É porque de nós cinco, depois de mim é claro, você parece ser o mais discreto, e que não vai sair jogando no ventilador.

Shiryu sorri convencido.

Ikki: E também por falta de opção.

Shiryu fica roxo de raiva.

Shiryu: Mas se envolve o Shun, então o caso é serio.

Ikki: Seríssimo!

Shiryu: ...

Ikki: Pois é...

Shiryu: Ikki?

Ikki: Eu?

Shiryu: Vai falar ou não?

Ikki: Ah é. Sabe o que é... sabe a June?

Shiryu: A amazona loirinha?

Ikki: Ela mesma!

Shiryu: A do chicote?

Ikki: Sim sim, ela!

Shiryu: Da Ilha de Andrômeda?

Ikki: An rãn...

Shiryu: A namorada do seu...

Ikki: JÁ CHEGA, DRAGÃO TAGARELA! CALA A BOCA, E OUVE!

Shiryu: ...!

Ikki: O meu problema é que a bei... a June ME beijou, é isso... Mas foi só um beijo!

Shiryu: ...

Ikki: Perdeu a língua, é?

Shiryu: É que você me mandou calar a boca.

Ikki: Ok. Pode falar o que você acha.

Shiryu: Ah, brigado. Você beijou a namorada do teu irmão. Francamente! Tsc! Tsc! ( reprovador)

Ikki: Ex-namorada. E foi ela que me beijou.

Shiryu: Ela terminou com ele por sua causa! (estarrecido)

Ikki: Claro que não! Isso foi antes de eu... dela ter ME beijado.

Shiryu: Mesmo assim, não justifica!

Ikki: Eu sei... (de cabeça baixa)

Shiryu: Que vergonha! Que vergonha!

Shiryu cruza os braços no peito, totalmente reprovador.

Ikki: "Estou começando a achar que era melhor contar pro Seiya..." Deixa de tempestade em copo d'água! Você ta ficando mais chato que seu mestre... O que você acha que devo fazer?

Shiryu: Depois de ter feito essa puta sacanagem com o pobre Shun...

Ikki: ¬¬

Shiryu: ... o mínimo que seu irmão merece é a verdade.

Ikki: " Boa resposta. Ainda bem que não contei pro Seiya." Também acho, mas estou com medo da reação dele.

Shiryu: Relaxa, Ikki! Ele vai ficar chateado, mas ele já voltou a ser o mesmo Shun pacífico de antes...

Ikki: Nãããooo, Shiryu! Você estendeu tudo errado! Quando eu disse: 'medo da reação dele', foi justamente por isso, pelo fato de agora ele ter voltado ao que era. Tenho medo de que essa notícia _trágica _o faça ficar pior.

Shiryu: Co-como assim? (assustado com o que Ikki ia falar)

Ikki: É que ele pode virar um... (da uma pausa de suspense) EMO revoltadinho e mais chorão do que ele já é!

Trovões e raios cortam o céu Asgardiano.

Shiryu: ...

Ikki:... 

Shiryu: ...

Ikki: Aarre, fala algo que preste!

Shiryu: Eu tava pensando... melhor você não contar nada pro Shun não.

Ikki: E minha consciência como fica?

Shiryu: Você tem uma? 

Ikki: O que disse? ò.ó

Shiryu: Er... nada. Então você conta.

Ikki: Mas ele pode virar um emo! Shiryu, a Saori não vai querer um cavaleiro emo! E EU NÃO QUERO UM IRMÃO EMO!

Shiryu: Olha, grita mais alto, acho que Shun não ouviu.

Ikki: ...

Shiryu: Mas fica tranqüilo, Ikki, seu irmãozinho não vira emo não. Se por acaso, por acaso, isso acontecer, como você já sabe, temos muuuuuitos outros lugares pra ir. Você vai ter tempo de sobra pra consola-lo, e assim ele volta ao normal.

Ikki: É, você tem razão...

Shiryu: Não precisa nem agrade... O.O

Ikki se foi e nem agradeceu Shiryu, o deixando falando sozinho.

Logo, os dois estão de volta ao grupo de Shun e os outros. (XD)

Seiya: Já terminaram?

Hyoga: Se eles voltaram é porque já terminaram. ¬¬

Shiryu: Seiya e suas perguntas inteligentes...

Seiya: Você acha mesmo, Shiryu? (olhinhos brilhando)

Ikki: Ah, claaaaaaaro que ele acha...

Seiya: Hey, eu num sou burro não, hein! Ikki, você está sendo sarcástico?

Ikki: Não, imagina...

Seiya: Eu não entendo porque sou o mais zoado.

Hyoga: É isso aí, Seiya! VOCÊ NUNCA ENTENDE! UAHUAHUAHHA

Todos: HUAHAUHAUHAUH

Seiya: ¬¬

Shun: Ei, irmão, aqui entre nós... ( ) Você pode me contar o que disse ao Shiryu? Eu num conto pra ninguém.

Ikki dá uma olhada significativa pra Shiryu, que entende o recado.

Shiryu: Ei, pessoal! Não é um urso polar rosa dançando a macarena?

Seiya: ONDE ? ONDE?

Hyoga e Ikki: O.O

Shiryu: Lá ó! Vamos!

Ele aponta um lugar ao longe, onde só se via neve. Mesmo assim, Seiya e Hyoga o seguem.

Shun: Por que eles foram ver o ursinho, e nós não?

Ikki: Pra eu poder te falar o que você me pediu.

Shun: Ah... (sorri feliz)

Ikki: Mas antes, me prometa que não vai se zangar.

Shun: Ora, eu não me zango com meu niii-saaan? n.n

Ikki: Era disso que eu tinha medo. ¬¬ Então me promete que não vai chorar. " Não peça o impossível, Ikki!..."

Shun: Ikki, você está me assustando.

Ikki: Ta bem, vou falar de uma vez; depois que você terminou com a June, ela apareceu na casinha da árvore e nós nos beij... ELA me beijou! Foi ELA!

Shun: ... (trêmulo)

Ikki: Mas foi só um beijo!

Shun: ...

Ikki: Shun?

Asgard... quase treme. xD

Shun: B-buuuuuuuuuuuuáááááááááááááááááááá! Ikk... Buuuáá! Poxa, Ikki! Agora nem posso mais gritar: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! BUÁÁÁÁ!

Ikki: Você disse que não ia chorar...

Shun: Num disse nada! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Ikki: Aaarree...

Ikki, num impulso, abraça seu irmãozinho. Ele fazia isso quando Shun era um bebê, e o choro era insuportável. Shun pára de chorar. (1)

Chegam Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga. Seiya está profundamente revoltado.

Seiya: Shiryu, mentiroso!

Shiryu: Aff!

Hyoga: Que cena rara; o Ikki abraçando alguém.

Shiryu: É porque o 'alguém' é o Shun.

Hyoga: Ah ta...

Ikki: Que bom que parou de chorar, irmão. ( se solta do abraço)

Shun: Buááááááááá!

Ikki: O,o

Volta a abraçar Shun, que pára e dorme.

Shiryu: Pelo menos deu um jeito nele.

Ikki: É sim...

Hyoga: Mas aí, quando ele acordar vai ser um problema.

Seiya: Nocauteia ele, que ele dorme mais tempo.

Ikki: Num fala merda, seu idiota!

Shiryu: A idéia não é de todo ruim...

Ikki: Não vou bater no meu irmão!

Hyoga: Mas você bateu quando estávamos todos no inferno.

Ikki: Mas lá era diferente! Ele era Hades! Ò.ó

Hyoga: É só a gente fingir um pouquinho... hehehe

Shiryu: Não conhecia esse seu lado psicopata, Hyoga? O.o

Ikki: Aaff! Ta bem... ¬¬

Ikki dá um pequeno 'croque' na cabeça do irmão, que cai nocauteado.

Shiryu: Pelo menos deu certo.

Ikki: Mas agora ele ta no chão.

Hyoga: Foi por uma boa causa.

Seiya: Ah! Vamos embora! Eu to puto até agora!

Silêncio

Seiya: Não vão querer saber por que estou puto?

Silêncio

Seiya: Vou dizer: Esse mentiroso do Shiryu disse que tinha um urso rosa dançando a macarena, E ELE NEM EXISTE!

Shun acorda.

Shun: BUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁ! Por que não existe o ursinho? Buuuuááááá!

Hyoga: Xiiiih! Isso aí é sintoma EMO hein!

Ikki: Aaaaaar! Seiya você só faz merda! Vou ter que soca-lo de novo! ò;ó

Shun: Socar quem, Ikk...

Cai desmaiado, com o novo 'croque' de Ikki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Centro de Atenas. 6:30 pm

_Olimpus Bar_

Milo e Shura conversam à espera de suas respectivas namoradas.

Milo: Já ensaiou o que vai falar?

Shura: Eu lá sou homem de ensaiar? Tenho que enfrentar o problema de frente! XD

O "problema" chega ao bar. Uma loira exuberante, que pára na frente de Shura que, no momento, parece que perdeu a língua.

Ana: Oi, Shurinha, meu amor! Tudo bom com você?

Shura: ...

Milo: ¬¬

Ana: Algum problema, Shurinha?

Capricórnio continua estático, mas está ficando um tanto... pálido. Milo resolve agir.

Milo: Oi! Você deve ser a Ana. Sou Milo, amigo de Shura, prazer! Acho que ele está passando mal. Falei pra ele não comer aquele salgado. Aquele queijo tava meio...verde. Enfim, com licença, acho que seu namorado precisa de um banheiro. Já já, ele volta, ok? 

Vai empurrando Shura até o banheiro.

No banheiro...

'BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGH!

Milo: Essa Ana deve ser poderosa...Olha só, você acabou de vomitar. Eca!

Shura: ...

Milo: Mas ela é uma gata! XD E eu nem achei tão brava.

Shura: ...

Milo: Mas que é uma vergonha, Shura, isso é. Vê se pode, um cavaleiro de ouro, borrando nas calças por causa de uma garota. Tsc!

Shura: ...

Milo: Fala, criatura!

Milo sacode Shura, até que ele "acorda" do transe.

Shura: Grrr! Que estória foi aquela de pastel vencido? Seu...

Milo: Foi salgadinho, Shura. Meça suas palavras...

Shura: Que seja! Você não fala nada que presta!

Milo: Ah é assim, é? Eu salvo teu rabo, e é assim que você me agradece. Não ajudo mais!

Milo dá as costas pra Shura, de braços cruzados, ofendido.

Shura: Ah, Milo, vai bancar o crianção agora? Ta parecendo aquela pirralhada de bronze... " Vou provoca-lo até ele falar comigo."

Milo: ...

Shura: Principalmente... o patinho siberiano.

Milo: ...

Shura: " Caralhxxx! Não funcionou! Vou ter que apelar..." Eu deixo que você jogue no meu ultra, mega, power, lindo e, extremamente necessário... Play Station CINCO! (isso é uma coisa que só se vê nas MINHAS fics. Xd)

Os olhinhos do escorpião brilharam.

Milo: Feito!

Shura: E então, Milo? O que eu faço?

Milo: Pra começar, ainda não entendi porque você vai terminar com a Ana. Ela me pareceu tão... normal.

Shura: Parece, mas não é.

Milo: Ah, é mesmo. Você até comparou ela com a Saori! Ô.o 

Shura: Foi você que comparou...¬¬

Milo: Ah... é? O.o Bem, não importa. Vamos lá pra fora, que Marina já deve ter chegado.

Shura: Marina?

Milo: Minha futura ex-namorada.

Shura: O-O

Os dois voltaram. Milo, sentou-se ao balcão, pra esperar Marina. Shura foi pra uma mesa, perto do balcão, falar com sua namorada.

Ana: Melhorou, querido?

Shura: Sim. Obrigado, Ana. (sorriu) " Zeeeeeus, me ajudaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ana: E como foi seu dia?

Shura: Foi..."Descobri que meu amigo, ex-macumbeiro, vai fazer teste pra pastor. o.ô" ... tranqüilo. E o seu?

Ana: Ah, meu dia... (sorrindo cristalino), foi simplesmente, como descrever... UM DIA DE CÃO! PÉSSIMO! PIOR QUE SEXTA-FEIRA TREZE! E HOJE NEM É SEXTA! 

Ana tinha uma expressão de Serial Killer, ou, se preferirem, de Kira, prestes a fazer nova vítima com seu Death Note. xD

Shura: Ah... er... o que aconteceu?

Ana: Bem... (volta ao sorriso cristalino de antes)... fui ao Shopping hoje, fazer umas comprinhas, sabe como é. Tudo muito lindo, tudo muito legal, exceto pelo fato de que... A GASOLINA DO MEU CARRO ACABOU! EU TIVE QUE DEIXÁ-LO DEZ QUADRAS DE DISTÂNCIA DO SHOPPING, PEGAR CARONA COM UM SENHOR FEIO, VELHO E TARADO, QUE NÃO PARAVA DE OLHAR MINHAS PERNAS E FUMAR UM CIGARRO HOR-RÍ-VEL QUE, COM CERTEZA, JÁ ENCHEU MEUS PULMÕES DE NICOTINA! Ò.Ó

Shura: Ahn... se o problema é esse, posso te levar ao médico. Mas, pelo menos, fez suas compras com tranqüilidade? " Pro meu bem... é melhor que tenha feito."

Ana: Ah sim... as compras. Fiz sim, até que quando fui pagar... MEUS QUINZE CARTÕES DE CRÉDITO BLOQUEARAM!

Shura: (assustado) Mas... mas... Não tinha cheque? " Por favor, diz que tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinha...!"

Ana: Ah, isso tinha sim. O que não tinha era... UMA CANETA QUE PRESTASSE! TESTEI AS 188 CANETAS QUE ME DERAM! NENHUMA FUNCIONOU! É O COMPLÔ DAS CANETAS CONTRA MIM! ODEIO CANETAS! GRRRR!

O atendente se aproxima da mesa do casal, muito simpático e solícito.

Atendente: Boa noite! Já vão fazer o pedido?

Shura: Quero uma cerveja, e um suco de maracujá forte pra ela.

Ana grunhia alguma coisa ininteligível, assustando cada vez mais o atendente, que sacou a caneta do bolso, para anotar os pedidos. 

Ana lembra-se, com muuuuuuuuuuuuinta raiva, todas as 188 canetas, de sua trágica tarde...

Ana: AAAR! °O° ISSO É PERSEGUIÇÃÃÃÃOOOO! 

Ana toma a caneta, a partindo em dois, com um só movimento.

Shura: "Graças a Zeus, ela não é uma amazona... ¬¬"

Atendente: Mulher maluca! Se queria uma caneta era só pedir!

Ana levantou, com aquele olhar de psicopata, na direção do atendente.

Atendente: AAAR! MAMÃE/OO/

Ele foge correndo, arrombando a porta do estabelecimento. Finalmente, Ana se acalma.

Ana: Desculpa. Eu me alterei né?

Shura: "Se alterou? Nããããããoooo, magina! " Um pouquinho, né?

Ana: Ai, que vergonha. Você tem todos os motivos pra terminar comigo...

Shura: " Eu to... levando um fora /oo/ ... Zeus existe!... Nooooosssaa... Nunca pensei que ia ficar feliz com isso. "

Ana: ... maaaaaaaaaaaas, como você é o MEU Shurinha, o MEU espanhol maravilhoso, o MEU amorzinho, eu sei que você não vai fazer isso. Seria uma puta sacanagem!

Shura: ¬¬

Ana: Mas, vamos esquecer isso, sim? Olha só o que comprei pra você! 

Ela lhe entrega um pacotinho quadrado, cuidadosamente embrulhado, fazendo mistério.

Shura: U... aauu... (surpreso) Cuequinha do Vegeta! (gotinha)

Ana: É eu sei que você tem a do Goku, daí comprei a do Vegeta. Agora são dois Saiyajins! Gostou?

Shura: É... é cla-claro, Ana. " To fu...!"

Enquanto isso, Milo bebia despreocupadamente no balcão. Uma linda mulher, ruiva, entrou no bar, dirigindo-se direto ao cavaleiro. Ela sorria.

Milo fala alguma coisa a ela que, subitamente, faz uma cara triste.

Shura observava, atento, cada movimento do amigo.

No balcão, ela ameaçava choro. Milo a abraça, diz algo em seu ouvido, e depois de abraça-la forte, despede-se da mulher, que sorria ainda mais do que quando entrou no bar. Ela parecia estranhamente... feliz. (? O.o)

O capricorniano, atônito, não entendeu nada. E foi ao balcão, falar com Milo.

Shura: E então? O que foi isso?

Milo: Terminei, ué.

Shura: Mas... mas...

Milo: Ei, o que é isso? ( pega o pacote de Shura) Óh! Cueca do Vegeta! Você já tem a do Goku, lembro que foi ela que te deu também. Agora são dois Saiyajins. Ela deve MESMO gostar de você e... Ops! Desculpa!

Shura: Obrigado por me fazer sentir pior ainda, Milo...

Milo: Olha, ela ta voltando! Vai lá, e faça logo, enquanto eu assisto. XD Bom rompimento pra você! 8D

Shura: ...¬¬

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Os cavaleiros estão se aproximando cada vez mais do Palácio...ou não? O.o

Ikki: Se eu tiver que andar mais dez minutos, eu juro por Atena... Não... eu juro por Zeus que vamos ter pato assado na janta!

Hyoga: " Maldito, só não falo nada, porque acho que estamos perdidos mesmo!"

Shiryu: Sabe o que é intrigante?

Seiya: Dããã... quê?

Shiryu: O Ikki aí berrando igual um Misty qualquer...

Ikki: O QUÊ!

Shiryu: ... e o Shun que não acorda.

Todos olham pra Shun, que estava dormindo, chupando o dedinho. Ele começa a despertar, manhosamente.

Shun: Onde eu to?

Ikki: Em Asgard. Não lembra, Shun?

Shun: Ah, lembrei... (sorri) LEMBREI MESMO! IKKI, VOCÊ ME TRAIU! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Seiya: Ôh boca, hein, Shiryu! Foi só você falar, que ele acordou!

Shiryu: Tenho pensamento forte.

Hyoga: E por que não pensou algo que prestasse? Agora ele não vai parar de chorar

Shiryu: Ôh saco! Eu quero é sair daqui, ir logo pra essa merda desse Palácio, pra vocês pararem de me encher!

Seiya: Iiih... revoltou.

Eles caminham mais alguns metros, e a paisagem começa a mudar.

Seiya: Repetindo: Ôh boca, Shiryu!

Hyoga: É, mas dessa vez, prestou.

Shun: Pelo menos num tem só neve...

Ikki: Sim mas, acontece que árvores NÃO são o Palácio!

Hyoga: Mas olha láááááááá no final, Ikki.

O loiro aponta um pontinho a muitos, muitos metros mesmo, ao fim da estrada ladeada por árvores, que tinham cartazes estranhos em todas elas. O pequeno pontinho era o Palácio Valhalha.

Seiya: Noooossaaaaa, parece longe! O.o

Shiryu: É porque É longe, Seiya...

Shun: Mas temos nossa velocidade do som!

Ikki: Sim... Peraí, o que é isso?

Vai até a primeira árvore, e tira o cartaz dela.

Ikki: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHA! Eu sempre desconfiei desses dois!

Ele mostra o cartaz aos amigos. Era uma caricatura de Hilda e Siegfried, como a da tenda, porém, um pouco mais pornográfica.

Seiya: HUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAU! Tinha que parabenizar quem fez isso.

Hyoga: Antes a Hilda do que a Freya.

Shun: Ikki... quero dizer... Buuuuááá!

Shiryu: " Essa caricatura me é familiar... mas é claro!" 

Todos estão assustados, exceto Ikki, com a terrível carranca que Shiryu fazia.

Shun: ...!

Ikki: Muda essa cara, Dragão! Ta assustando meu irmão.

Shiryu: É que eu sei quem são os responsáveis pelas 'obras de arte', e, dessa vez, eu acabo com eles!

Hyoga: Pra conseguirem te tirar do serio assim, eles devem ser perigosos, e maus de verdade...

Seiya: E quem seriam esses seres tãããããooo perigosos?

Como se respondessem a pergunta de Seiya, os "temíveis seres" apareceram ali.

Hyoga: Mas hein? O.o

Seiya: Não entendi... E não façam piadas! Dessa vez eu tenho razão!

Todos: (gota)

Ikki: Eu já sabia que você era metido a gostoso e tudo o mais, Shiryu. Mas... querer acabar com simples... criancinhas?

As oito "simples criancinhas" e seu líder, uma perfeita cópia do Kiki, resolvem se manifestar.

Líder: MAIS RESPEITO, INTRUSO! NOSSO NEGÓCIO NÃO É COM VOCÊ!

Ikki começa a ficar muito PUTO, mas resolve não fazer nada, por enquanto, afinal, são simples crianças.

Mas Shiryu, esse não... lembrou-se de toda a humilhação que passara por pegar leve com aqueles seres enviados do Hades. Até aí, tudo bem. Qual ser humano nunca errou, não é mesmo? Então lembrou-se de sua forçada estadia na casa de Freya e,também, a quantidade de bolinhas em seu terço... Sim. Agora podia dizer que estava puto. Ele já estava puto DE VERDADE.

Hyoga: Aaaaain! Num to intendeeeendooo!

Seiya: AUHAUHAUHAUH! Viu? Depois eu sou burro!

Ikki: Pra falar a verdade, Seiya, ninguém entendeu.

Shun: Oi, homenzinhos estranhos...

Crianças: ¬¬

Shun: ... desculpem a intromissão, mas queríamos saber o que aconteceu, para que o Shiryu, que gosta tanto da paz, do amor, da cachoeira, da Shunrey, e da amizade, ficasse tão zangado?

Criança 2: Ah, eu explico! É que o amigo de vocês, esse daí com cabelo de roqueiro, quis brigar com a gente, e agora, num fez nada porque ta com medo de apanhar. Ta borrando nas calças!

Cavaleiros: O.O

Seiya: Ah, mas o Shiryu? Tem certeza? Porque aquele lá, é sem noção.

Criança 4: Hein?

Seiya: Sem noção do perigo.

Criança 3: Ah.

Criança: Parece que agora ele criou noção...

Criança: Pois é.

Ikki: Olha, eu odeio interromper o papinho dos bebês aí. Mas nós temos que ir à Valhalha!

Criança 7: Ah, vá à merda!

Uma veia se forma na testa de Ikki.

Shun: Merda não, Valhalha! Explica pra eles, Ikki. #.#

Hyoga: Affff!

Líder: E o que vocês querem no palácio?

Hyoga: Ver se Hilda pode nos atender.

As crianças riem insanamente da cara do russo.

Líder: Você não é daqui, né?

Hyoga: Er... não.

Líder: Ta explicado. Mas quando chegarem lá, vão entender.

Ikki: Vamos logo então! ( Ikki queria ir embora, se não massacraria aqueles seres insuportáveis, e ele tava com preguiça)

Criança 2: Então tchau pra vocês. Mas o cabeludo covarde e metido a gostosão fica. A gente ainda tem que acabar com ele!

Shiryu, como o cara zen que ele é, resolveu que o melhor a fazer era não responder provocações, e que vingar-se dos serezinhos inferiores não valia a pena.

Criança: Fujão covarde! Borrou nas calças e ta borrando até agora!

Muitas veias se formam na testa de Shiryu. E a imagem do enoooooorme terço lhe veio a mente, de novo...

Silêncio

Cri cri, cri cri, cr... (um grilo feliz passava)

**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

As oito crianças foram ao chão, mas não morreram, pois todos nós sabemos que apenas um Cólera do Dragão não é suficiente pra matar. O único que morreu, foi o pobre grilinho.

Shiryu: QUEM É O COVARDE AGORA, HEIN?

Criancinhas: X.X

Shiryu pegou as oito e foi andando.

Seiya: Epa! Você pirou, foi? São só crianças!

Shiryu: Só crianças...? (bufou) Só crianças! UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Shun: ( ) Eu to ficando com medo do Shiryu.

Hyoga: ( ) Verdade, ele ta parecendo o Saga, quando fica doidão.

Shun: Siiiim. Pois é, pois é, pois é.

Seiya: E ninguém vai com ele? Alguém tem que impedi-lo! Ò.ó 

Ikki: Eu vou. 

Ikki, com um sorriso estranho e assustador, segue Shiryu.

Shun: Meu nee-san é tão altruísta! (olhinhos brilhando)

Hyoga: Sei não, mas acho que não boa idéia juntar esses dois, putos do jeito que estão...

Meia hora depois...

Shiryu e Ikki voltam. O Dragão mantinha seu adorável sorriso de: "Como eu sou zen". 

Ikki também sorria, seu adorável sorriso de: "sou mais foda que você!"

Hyoga: To até com medo de perguntar...¬¬

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em algum lugar de Asgard...

**AAAAAAAH ME TIRA DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Quatro crianças esperneavam nos galhos de uma árvore, onde estavam penduradas pelas cuecas de bolinhas.

**Glub! Glub! Glub!**

Mais quatro crianças boiavam na água de um laguinho.

Líder: O que aqueles dois pensam que nós somos, pra nos deixarem boiando na água desse jeito?

Criança 2: Quer mesmo que responda isso, chefe? 

Líder: ¬¬

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, no Olimpu´s Bar...

Shura: Ana, eu acho que chegou a hora.

Ele pega nas mãos da moça, a olhando nos olhos.

Ana: Sim? " Uhuuuul! Finalmente! Ele vai me pedir em casamento!"

Shura: Ana...

Ana: ...(sorrindo)

Shura: Oi, Ana! ( uma gotinha de suor escorre um sua testa)

Ana: ...! ( sorrindo emocionada)

Shura: Vou falar logo. Eu acho que é melhor a gente acabar tudo...

Ana: OO

Shura: ... Ana! )

Ana desmaia.

Shura: Ôh, droga! Milo, cadê você!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro de uma cabine, no banheiro do bar, alguém cantarolava feliz...

Milo: Tralalalalala Tralalala –láááá...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, Shura tenta reanimar a pobre Ana. O problema é que tentou de tudo: sacudiu, gritou seu nome, e nada. Ele resolve apelar.

Shura: Ana! Amor, ouve só, eu tava brincando... EU NÃO VOU TERMINAR COM VOCÊ-Ê!

Ana desperta e se agarra no pescoço do espanhol.

Ana: Ai, amor! Você não vai se arrepender!

Shura: Er... querida, senta aí, ta legal?

Ela o obedece prontamente.

Shura: Eu tenho que ser sincero com você mas, antes PROMETA que não vai desmaiar.

Ana: Ta, eu prometo.

Shura: Olha Ana, você é muito legal e bonita, mas eu acho que não dá mais, sabe?

Ana: VOCÊ TÁ ME CHUTANDO, É ISSO?

Shura: Ana, entenda que...

Ana: ME TROCANDO! VOCÊ ESTÁ SIM!

Shura: Calma, Ana... Deixa eu fa...

Ana: ISSO CHEIRA A TRAIÇÃO! TEM OUTRA, SHURA? DIZ O NOME DELA, QUE EU VOU DESTRIPAR A VAGABUNDA! Ò.Ó

Shura: Nããããoooo, não tem outra, é só... MILO!

Ana: ENTÃO O NOME É... MILO? SHURA, VOCÊ TA ME TROCANDO POR UM HOMEM? EU SOU TÃO FEIA ASSIM! EU... EU... BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁ!

Milo finalmente sai do banheiro e vai pra perto de Shura, que já está mais do que nervoso. Ana ainda berrava muito, perturbando a paz do bar.

Shura: Por favor, Milo! To te implorando! Me ajuda!

Milo: Claro, amigo, afinal, você vai me emprestar seu Play Sta...

Shura: Vai logo, porrx!

Milo: Se aproveitam da minha nobreza... ¬¬

Milo senta-se ao lado de Ana e a abraça. Ela parece se acalmar, até que...

BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁ!

Milo cai da cadeira com o susto. Mas ele tenta de novo. Abraça a moça, até que ela silencia, lhe fala algo ao pé do ouvido, e ela se acalma completamente.

Ana pega sua bolsa, dá um "tchauzinho" pra Milo e até pra Shura. Ela sorria, parecendo conformada e feliz. (O.o)

Shura: OO

Milo: Viu? Foi tão difícil assim?

Shura: Foi. ù.ú Mas, eu não entendo... Como conseguiu terminar tudo, e ela saiu... SORRINDO! 

Milo: Eu... não sei. Acho que é um dom. 8D

Shura: °O°

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Entrada do Palácio Valhalha.

Seiya: Nem acredito que chegamos!

Hyoga: Nós não chegamos, Seiya. Na verdade, isso tudo não passa de uma ilusão criada por Shaka. Estamos no Santuário, esqueceu?

Seiya: Ah. " Shaka é poderoso mesmo"

Shiryu: " Que burro..."

Shun: "Ikk... Que burro!"

Hyoga: " Que burro!"

Ikki: " QUE BURROOOO!"

Shiryu: Eu sugiro que a gente pule o muro.

Shun: Não, pular muro é coisa de garotos maus. E nós não somos maus, num é Ikki?

Ikki: ...

Hyoga: Já fez as pazes com o seu irmão, Shun?

Shun: Claro! Mesmo tendo feito aquela coisa muito feia, Ikki é meu irmão, meu ídolo! (suspira sonhador)

Shiryu: E o fato que não agüentava mais ficar sem gritar: Ikkiiiiiiiiii!

Hyoga: Ah.

Seiya: É ISSO! VAMOS GRITAR!

Shun?

Seiya: Pra chamar a Hilda.

Shiryu: Isso não vai prestar...

Seiya: Não importa. Eu grito assim mesmo

ÔOOOH HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Hmmmm!

Ikki tapa a boca de Seiya.

Hyoga: Você é louco? Ta vendo isso aqui ó? (pega um punhado e quase enfia no nariz do pégaso) Isso é neve. N-E-V-E. Se você gritar, vai causar uma avalanche. A-V-A-L-A-N-C-H-E. Entendeu, ou quer que eu desenhe?

Seiya: Pode repetir a parte da avalanche?

Hyoga: Puff... desisto. ¬¬

Ikki: Dane-se se ele entendeu ou não. Eu vou pular o muro!

Hyoga: Só toma cuidado, pra não chamar muita atenção.

Shiryu: Pegou a burrice do Seiya, Hyoga? Só tem duas pessoas lá dentro.

Shun: Quem?

Shiryu: Hilda e Siegfried.

Shun: Eles estão brincando, né?

Hyoga: Shun voltou a ser inocente? O.o

Shun: Hein?

Shiryu: É isso aí, Shun, eles estão brincando sim.

Ikki: Brincando de médico. ¬¬ Vamos entrar logo?

Seiya: Eu ainda prefiro gritar.

Ikki: Seiya, meu querido, vem cá...

Ikki chama Seiya amavelmente, que vai.

Ikki: Vou te explicar uma coisinha, ta?

Seiya: 8D

Ikki: Aqui: SEM cosmo de Atena, ou seja, você NÃO tem querer, você NÃO tem escolha! ENTENDEU! (olhar ameaçador)

Seiya: O...kay. °O°

Hyoga: MILAGRE!

Assim, os cinco de bronze pulam o muro e antes que comecem nova discussão, Ikki arromba a porta do palácio.

No quarto da Hilda...

Hilda: SIGFRIED! ACORDA!

Siegfried: Agora não Mamãe, só mais cinco minutinhos... Zzzz.

Hilda fica sacudindo Siegfried na cama, mas ele nem se move.

Hilda: "Tenho que acorda-lo. Arrombaram minha casa, e meu guerreiro deus mais forte ta... dormindo!ò.ó"

Ela abre a gaveta da cabeceira, tirando um grande objeto brilhante de lá.

Vai chegando bem próximo a Sigfried, que ainda dormia profundamente.

Hilda: Ei, Belo adormecido! Acorda, Siegfried... (faz uma voz sexy) Sieg, eu vou dar pra você...

Do outro lado da porta, alguém está chocado.

Seiya: Zeeeeeeeeeeus! OO Vocês ouviram isso? A Hilda é mó safadona... Legal! xD ( 'cola' os ouvidos na porta)

Shiryu: Deixa de ser intrometido, Seiya... Que foi que ela disse?

Todos: (gota)

Seiya: Que vai DAR pro Siegfried.

Hyoga: Natural.

Shun: Dar o quê?

Ikki: Nada não, Shun. Mas agora, eu num to mais afim de arrombar a porta. Não quero meu irmão perto dessa gente safada.

Seiya: Que nada! A gente arromba, e vê a sacanagem ao vivo!

Shiryu: Você não era assim, Seiya...

Hyoga: Isso deve ser coisa da Saori.

Dentro do quarto...

Hilda: Acorda, ôh Siiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeg, que eu vou te dar...

Se aproxima ainda mais do adormecido, que sente o cheirinho bem próximo de si, e acorda, totalmente desperto.

Siegfried: Senhorita, Hilda! Me dá! Me dá! ME DÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! (olhinhos brilhando)

Lá fora...

Seiya: Agora vocês ouviram!

Hyoga: Ouvimos sim.

Shiryu: Melhor arrombar, se não vamos mofar aqui por horas!

Ikki: Ta bem...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

Os cinco arrombam, e invadem o quarto de Hilda.

Seiya: Mais hein? OO

Siegfried estava sentado na cama, apenas de cueca, devorando uma enorme barra de chocolate, com aquela cara retardada e muito feliz, observado pela "titia" Hilda.

Hilda: Siegfried!

O guerreiro deus, que lambia os dedos, se põe em posição de total seriedade.

Hilda: Eles invadiram meu quarto. Acabe com eles!

Siegfried: É pra já! xD

Siegfried levanta meio preguiçoso, estala os dedos das mãos, e começa a espreguiçar demoradamente. Os cavaleiros ficam p´s. da vida com a demora.

Ikki: Seu idiota! Vai lutar ou ta difícil?

Hyoga: Num fica tirando onda não! Nós somos cinco e você é um só.

Sigfried: Não enche! Eu já te derrotei, e ele também (aponta Ikki) E o irmãozinho florzinha dele também.

Shun: Não sou florzinha! Buuuuuáááá! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ikki: Onde foi que eu errei?

Hyoga: Quer mesmo que eu diga?

Ikki: ¬¬

Seiya: Mas a mim, você não derrotou! (estufa o peito)

Siegfried: Por causa do teu amigo, o...

Shiryu: Shiryu. ¬¬

Siegfried: Isso, Shiryu.Se não fosse por ele, você já era!

Shiryu sorri orgulhoso.

Siegfried: Mas como eu também quase mandei ele pro saco, eu praticamente venci todo mundo. Não vai ser... uaaaah (boceja) difícil vencer de novo. Vocês acham que são alguma coisa, mas não são de nada!

**Silencio**

**Grande clima de depressão entre os bronzeados.**

Siegfried: Mas antes, eu vou dar uma cochilada de meia hora, se não se importam.

Shiryu: Mas é um descarado!

Hyoga; Eu num vou ficar esperando esse boa-vida acordar não!

Shun: Deixa ele, gente. Ele deve ta cansado.

Seiya: É que a Hilda deve ta dando uma cancera nele...hehehe!

Shiryu: Você ta muito depravado hoje, Seiya. Tsc!Tsc!

Hilda: Eu ouvi meu nome aí, hein?

Hyoga: Não é nada, Hilda. O Seiya não fala coisa com coisa.

Hilda: Disso eu já sei. Ei, você é o Hyoga, né?

Hyoga: Sim. (deu seu melhor sorriso)

Hilda: Hagen disse que ia matar você.

Hyoga: Huahuahauha! Ele disse é? Até parece que eu tenho medo daquela gazela.

E eis que surge ali, Hagen, possesso de raiva. Hyoga engole em seco.

Hagen: POIS A GAZELA AQUI VAI TE SOCAR TANTO, QUE DE PATO FEIO VAI PASSAR A LESMA ATROPELADA, E VOU FAZER VOMITAR AS SUAS PRÓPRIAS TRIPAS!

Silencio

Shiryu: Se você tivesse dito apenas que ia moer ele no cacete, a gente já tinha entendido. ¬¬

Ikki: Corno escandaloso é tudo igual! Tsc! Tsc!

Shun: Hagen, você já atropelou uma lesma?

Todos: (gota)

Seiya: Não seja burro, Shun!

Hyoga: Ih, olha lá Ikki. Até o Seiya ta zuando teu irmão.

Ikki: ...

Hyoga: Não vai fazer nada?

Ikki: ...

Seiya: Como eu tava dizendo, Shun, não há carros em Asgard. Não tem como atropelar lesmas, sem um carro.

Hyoga: Ah... deixa pra lá... °O°

Shun: Mas tem trenós! Aí você pode atropelar a lesma com um trenó. Entendeu agora?

Seiya: Olhando por esse ângulo, é verdade. Mas trenós não tem rodas...

Ikki: ù.ú

Ikki vai pra perto de Shun, e o tira de perto do Seiya

Ikki: ( ) Agora seja um bom menino, e evite conversas com ele. (aponta Seiya) Não faz bem pra saúde.

Shun: Ta, Ikki. (sorrindo inocente)

Ikki tira um pirulito do bolso e o entrega a Shun, que fica todo contente.

Ikki: "Ufa, que sina a minha! Protejo o Shun da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, protejo o Shun de praticamente todo mundo que ele luta, protejo o Shun de virar Hades, protejo o Shun de virar um EMO revoltadinho, e agora, protejo o Shun da burrice do Seiya... Zeus deve me odiar. ¬¬"

Ikki pensava essas questões fundamentais, tão distraído, que quase caiu do chão quando Hyoga lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

Ikki: Que foi agora, pato?

Hyoga: Ta todo distraído aí, por quê?

Ikki: Estava observando a influencia do Seiya nas pessoas. Olha só o Shiryu...

Ele aponta a janela que dava para os fundos do palácio, onde Shiryu olhava o nada, com a maior cara de autista.

Hyoga: Credo! Até ele!

Ikki: É. E olha só pra Hilda, tentando acordar o Siegfried. Muita burrice.

Hyoga: Lógico. Pela cara de acabado do Siegfried, nem Odim acorda ele!

Ikki: Esse é o Seiya. A burrice dele ta fazendo todo mundo ficar esquisito e burro.

Hyoga: Será que ele é radioativo? O.o E, falando em todo mundo, cadê o Hagen?

Ikki: Deve ter sido experto o suficiente, e se mandou.

O ambiente no quarto de Hilda, apesar da invasão, é o melhor possível, pois, Siegfried está dormindo e, por isso, ninguém está lutando. Mas a princesa de Asgard não desiste.

Hilda: Acorda, homem!

Fica sacudindo ele, mas não adianta.

Hilda: Siegzinhooooooo... acooooorda, por favorzinho! n.n

Siegfried ronca.

Hilda: O.o " Melhor mudar a tática." SIEGFRIED, SOCORRO! OS CAVALEIROS DE ATENA ESTÃO AQUI, E VÃO ME RAPTAR, PARA ME TRANSFORMAR EM ESCRAVA NO SANTUÁRIO DA DEUSA SANGUINOLENTA!

Siegfried resmunga algo como: ' Num pode nem durmi em paz..." e vira pro outro lado.

Então, Hagen aparece de novo, acompanhado de Mime.

Hilda: Vocês dois! O que estão fazendo no meu quarto? (furiosa)

Hagen: Eu vim trucidar um marreco.

Mime: E eu vim ver ele trucidar um marreco.

Hagen: Mas eu não te convidei, seu intrometido!

Mime: Você me deixou falando sozinho...

Ikki: Natural. Você fala mais que a boca.

Mime: Cala a boca, que a conversa não chegou no inferno.

Hilda: Calem a boca os dois! Eu tenho um Siegfried aqui, e não tenho medo de usa-lo.

Hagen: Corrigindo: Você tem meio Siegfried, porque ele está dormindo. E assim, não serve pra muita coisa...

Shun: Óh, você ta aí, Hagen! Desistiu de bater no Hyoga?

Hagen: É claro que não. Eu voltei pra isso.

Hyoga: Melhor não ficar se achando não, que eu posso te derrotar pela terceira vez.

Hagen: Queeee estória de terceira vez é essa? Larga mão de ser mentiroso! ò.ó

Shun dá uma leve cutucada no ombro de Hyoga.

Shun: Tecnicamente, ele tem razão. Você só o derrotou uma vez naquela caverna. E na casa da Freya, ele simplesmente desmaiou porque você estava fedendo.

Hyoga: Ah...é. Mas e na partida de Twister? Acha que eu fiquei com a bunda enfiada na cara dele à toa? É claro que EU ganhei! xD

Siegfried acorda.

Siegfried: Huahuahuahauhuah! (aponta Hagen) Você deixou a cara na bunda dele! Gostou, Merak? Qual foi a sensação? Agradável? Hahahaha!

Hilda: Siegfried de Douhbe! Você não estava dormindo? ù.ú

Siegfried: Ops! (volta a 'dormir')

Todos: ¬¬'

Hilda: Droga! Ele voltou a dormir.

Shiryu: A fingir, você quer dizer.

Hilda: Hein?

Shiryu: Nada não. ¬¬

Hagen: Ah, mas não importa! Desde que pus os pés aqui eu quero acabar com esse pato...

Mime: É cisne.

Hagen: Tudo é ave! E agora nada nem NIGUÉM vai me impedir! FORÇA CONGE...!

E pela enésima vez, foi interrompido, dessa vez por Siegfried. Hagen ta puto.

Hagen: ESTÁ LOUCO? COMO VOCÊ ME INTERROMPE ASSIM, BEM NA HORA DE DAR UM FIM AO MARRECO? Ò.Ó

Mime: É cisne.

Hilda: Siegfried! Afinal, você está dormindo ou não?

Siegfried: Eu tava. Mas desde que esses desocupados arrombaram a porta, eu não to conseguindo mais.

Hilda: Então esse tempo todo você tava... FINGINDO?

Mime: Ih!

Siegfried: °O°

Mime: O Siegfried é todo metido a fortão, mas é só a Hilda levantar a voz que ele borra nas calças.

Todos concordam com as cabeças, com o que Mime disse.

Hilda: FALA HOMEM!

Até Hagen se acalmou um pouquinho, pois queria ver seu amigão Siegfried se dando mal.

Siegfried: Veja bem, Hilda, eu não estava beeeem fingin...

Hilda: QUIETO!

Siegfried: ...

Seiya: Quem entende as mulheres! Numa hora te tratam como um deus, na outra, te tratam como se você fosse cocô de Cérbero.

Hyoga: Até que agora você disse algo que preste, Seiya.

Mime: Melhor sairmos daqui. A Hilda é um amor de pessoa, mas quanto se irrita, ainda mais com o Siegfried... Ih! Só Odim pra segurar! Não... acho que nem ele.

Seiya: Mas nem pensar! A gente precisa perguntar a ela, se ela viu nossa tenda.

Shiryu: Ah, Seiya, isso não é mais problema. Eu já achei u.u

Hyoga: E pretendia avisar quando? O.o

Shiryu: Ninguém perguntou...

Todos: Ò.Ó

Shiryu vai na janela, e os cavaleiros o seguem.

Shiryu: Viram só? (aponta os fundos do palácio) Olha ela ali!

Ikki: Pra que essa tenda feia? Ei, não são o Sigfried e a Hilda na caricatura?

Shiryu: São eles sim. E quem fez foram aquelas crianças que penduramos na árvore pelas cuecas e deixamos boiando igual merda no laguinho...

Seiya, Hyoga e Shun: O.O

Ikki: Ah, ta. É com isso que nós vamos embora?

Shiryu: Isso aí. n.n

Enquanto os bronzeados conversavam na janela, o casal vinte de Asgard discutia a relação...

Hilda: ... e isso é tudo. Já pode falar.

Siegfried: Sabe, Hilda, você é maluca, e eu mais ainda.

Hilda: Não diga isso, Sieg. Você é meu melhor guerreiro. É o homem mais inteligente... não... esse é o Alberich, mas ele num presta! É o mais justo, o mais forte, o mais competente, o mais lindo, mais dedicado, mais sexy, o mais...

Siegfried: O mais babaca! Òó.

Hilda: Siegfried!

Siegfried: Nem vem, Hilda! Eu só sou seu preferido porque eu deixo você mandar em mim. Do que adianta ser bom, forte, corajoso, sexy, em suma: o fodão, se me deixo dominar assim?

Hilda: A-aonde você quer chegar?

Siegfried: Simples, senhorita Hilda. Eu sou homem e tenho meu orgulho. Cansei dessa vida de: Siegfried, faça isso! ; Siegfried, faça aquilo! AQUILO!; Siegfried, mate esta barata! ; Siegfried, dê um fim nesses invasores escrotos de Atena... EU CANSEI! Se você realmente gosta de mim, vai me tratar como o macho que eu sou. EEEEU SOU O CHEFE DA CASA, O CACIQUE DA TRIBO, O PODEROSO CHEFÃO!

Hilda: ... (veias na testa)

Mime: Ele ta morto.

Hagen: É, está sim.

**Mas...**

Hilda: Isso é tudo, Siegfried?

Sigfried: Sim. (ainda bravo)

Hilda se joga no pescoço do guerreiro deus, o beija e diz:

Hilda: Ah, sim, isso é que um homem com H maiúsculo. Nunca mais vou levantar minha voz para você. Eu vou DAR pra você tudo o que quiser, MEU REI, MEU CACIQUE, MEU PODEROSO CHEFÃO, MEU AMOR!

E continua lhe beijando, com adoração.

Todos: O-O

Hagen: Bom, eu vou nessa. xD

Mime: Hein? O.o Você não está esquecendo de nada? (aponta Hyoga com a cabeça, beeeeeeem discretamente)

Hagen: Aaaah, é mesmo. Perdi a vontade de lutar. 8D

Hyoga: Um momento! Que estória é essa de 'perder a vontade'? Pois eu estou com muita vontade, sim senhor! Ò.Ó

Hagen: Fica pra outro dia, pato. Olha, vê bem, eu quero, quero muito aliás, te jogar na lava ardente da minha caverna, de verdade. Mas agora num dá. Eu tenho que ir ver a Freya. Fui! 8)

Hagen some dali, e Mime também vai embora, pois não queria ter que ficar no mesmo lugar que Hilda e Siegfried, pela segunda vez.

Ikki: E agora? Podemos ir?

Hyoga: Não, porque eu fiquei sem minha luta.

Ikki: Ah, você não conta, Hyoga.

Hyoga: ¬¬'

Shiryu: Ei, Seiya, eu tava pensando... você podia usar o mesmo método do Siegfried com a Saori.

Seiya: Oooolha, a idéia é boa mesmo. xD

Hilda: Ei, gente, será que dá pra vocês irem logo?

Siegfried grita Hilda, da cama, todo folgado.

Siegfried: Vem logo, mulher! Despacha logo esses aí, que eu quero uma massagem!

Cavaleiros: o.o

Hilda bota os cavaleiros pra fora, e volta pra babar-ovo do seu Rei, extremamente necessário, Siegfried.

Do lado de fora...

Hyoga: Olha ela ali! xD (aponta pra tenda)

Shun: E falando nisso, alguém aí tem algo pra comprovar que estivemos aqui?

Seiya: Ih!

Hyoga: Fudeu.

Shun: Buuuuuuáááááá´! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ikki: CALEM A BOCA, TODOS VOCÊS! Ò.Ó

Ikki tira um papel dobrado do bolso, e mostra aos seus amigos. Era um dos cartazes, com as caricaturas eróticas de Hilda e Siegfried.

Shun: Meu irmão, meu herói!

Shiryu: Onde você arranjou isso?

Ikki: Peguei de uma das crianças que deixamos pendurada pela cueca.

Hyoga, Seiya, e Shun: O.o 

Eles ainda não haviam digerido a idéia de Ikki e Shiryu surrando criancinhas. Mas sabemos que não eram simples crianças...

Shiryu: Bem pensado. Mas você não acha que a Hilda vai ficar, no mínimo, zangada em ser exposta desse jeito? E o Siegfried pode querer te matar também. E eu num vou estar lá ora dizer o ponto fraco dele.

Ikki: ¬¬' Ah, deixa disso! Eles vão é gostar da baita propaganda gratuita. E se não gostarem, eu ponho a culpa na Saori.

Shiryu: Ah... Mas e se a Saori ficar brava e te queimar com o cetro?

Ikki: Aí, eu volto pra minha casa, que ninguém sabe onde é.

Shiryu: Ah, bom. Se é assim, sim. 8)

Seiya: Chega de enrolação, e vamos embora! Próxima parada, os Sete Mares! Que venha o Aquaman!

Shun, Shiryu, e Hyoga: °O°

Ikki: ¬¬

E assim eles entram na tenda, jogam a esfera no chão, e partem rumo aos domínios de Poseidon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_ALELUIA! ( sinos tocam, trovões cortam os céus, e vacas começam a voar)_**

**_Posso dizer com todas as letras: estou IMENSAMENTE FILIZ! ) Mal dá pra acreditar que estou atualizando essa fic. Ela é de longe a que mais dá trabalho._**

**_Agora, alguns comentários meus, que não consigo ficar sem comentar. O.o_**

**_Shun e os outros... Shun e os outros... SHUN E OS OUTROS! Isso é uma coisa que só minhas fics podem proporcionar a vocês. xD_**

**_Play Station Cinco, hehehehe, também só se vê aqui. u.u_**

**_Quanto a aventura de Milo e Shura com suas (agora)ex-namoradas, eu tirei a idéia do seriado Friends. ( Alguém deve ter notado) Aí adaptei da forma como melhor coube na fic._**

**_E quanto a briga, e depois reconciliação de Hilda e Siegfried... isso já é uma idéia super antiga. Ja a tenho desde o quinto capítulo, eu acho._**

**_E sim, esta fic está cada mais_** **non sense_. A superação da Infâmia! Acho que, em termos de infâmia, só perde pra minha fic de Natal, com o Dohko e o Dr. Peixo._**

**_Enfim, matei as saudades desta fic. Espero que vcs também. E mandem reviews, ok? Preciso se saber se está engraçado (ou infame) o suficiente. u.u_**

**_Ja ne _**

**Moon**


End file.
